The Title of the Ultimate Champion
by MastermindMedley10
Summary: The Pokemon League feels that a new Trainer title is in order & has sent out invitations to all Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions, Frontier Brains & region professors to compete to win a new title: The Ultimate Champion.
1. Prologue

Hey, guys! So, ever wondered who is the best among the best? Well, now here is a taste of an extreme battle competition starring some of our favorite characters. Here is a heads-up for my readers who have kept up with the current episodes and games: Due to being at college, I haven't bought any of the games since Emerald nor have I watched next to none of the anime up once it got to Sinnoh. I have incorporated many of the new characters (some so new that their only appearance has been in the games). While I have done my research, it is very possible that I have gotten something wrong in describing a character, whether that is by personality, lifestyle, etc. Please don't bite my head off; I am merely human. A nice PM correcting me will suffice, and any corrections I receive will be noted and changed quickly. I welcome any advice concerning the characters, so don't be shy! And also, this is a prologue. And yes, this is probably the longest freakin' prologue that you'll probably ever read, but just go with me on this. Enjoy!~

Prologue: The Invitation Heard 'Round the World 

Pewter City Gym, Kanto

"MAIL'S HERE!" shouted one of Brock's younger brothers over the usually morning roar of the Pewter City Gym home.

He came into the crowded kitchen waving a stack of envelops in his hands. Brock cringed as he noticed his sibling was also tracking mud all over the linoleum floor. But, he couldn't be bothered with it now; he was still in the process of preparing breakfast for all ten of his younger brothers and sisters. His dad and step-mother had left two days before to go on a week-long anniversary trip to cruise the islands off the coast of Kanto. They had called Brock during his studies a week before their departure and asked to return home to watch the kids for them. Brock, unwillingly, complied.

He maneuvered his way around the crowded chaotic kitchen to his little brother like a trained trapeze artist. One of his little sisters sat on his shoulders and yanked his hair playfully shouting, "Go, Ponyta! Go!"; another sister clung to his apron strings trying to get his attention; one brother was trying to put his finger in the muffin batter that Brock was stirring, to which Brock responded with a rap on his brother's knuckles with the wooden spoon he was using to mix the batter. By the time Brock made it to the brother who brought the mail, a small crowd had already formed around him from the other siblings who occupied the kitchen. Questions and comments erupted, making the already noisy kitchen even noisier.

"Is my issue of _Pokémon Monthly _here?"

"What about my catalogue!"

"Did Mom and Dad send us a postcard yet?"

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!"

"Hey!" shouted the brother who had brought in the mail, "Brock has a letter-and it's from the Pokémon League!"

The room exploded in gasps and shouts. Brock froze where he stood, stunned. _A letter from the Pokémon League? _

"Really?"

"No way!"

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!"

Brock shook himself out of his reverie and reached one arm over the heads of his younger siblings to grab the official looking envelope from his brother's hands. The action caused his siblings to then crowd around him.

"What's it say, Brock?"

"Open it!"

"I wanna read it too!"

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!"

"Wait a second, guys, I haven't even opened it yet!" said Brock loudly over the dull roar of his little brothers and sisters. He handed one brother the bowl of muffin batter he was carrying, who greedily accepted it and began to dig his fingers into the sweet mixture. Brock then lifted the sister on his shoulders off and placed her on her feet amidst her other siblings.

Silence fell over the kitchen as Brock began to tear open the envelope, which had been sealed with the official crest of the Pokémon League. He handed one impatient, grabbing sister the torn envelop and began to read the letter within.

The siblings watched in impatience as Brock's eyes darted over the words, the corners of his mouth moving higher and higher until it had turned into a full smile by the end of the letter. He looked to his brothers and sisters, beaming. Then, much to their surprise, he gave a howl of delight and jerked off his frilly, pink apron.

"Forrest!" cried Brock, turning to one of his older siblings, "Call Mom and Dad to tell them to get back ASAP! I've got an once-in-a-lifetime competition to prepare for!"

Petalburg City Gym, Hoenn

Caroline turned where she was preparing lunch to see her husband, Norman, coming into the kitchen from a long morning of training and battles. As he sat himself down at the table, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"How's it going, dear?" she asked sweetly, as she turned and poured him a glass of lemonade that she had just prepared moments before.

"Not bad," answered Norman. "A Trainer came in today. Kid was good, but Slaking eventually won."

"That's good," said Caroline, as she placed the full glass before him. At that moment, the sound of a door slamming echoed into the kitchen and the clatter of running feet was heard.

Caroline and Norman exchanged knowing smiles at the familiar sounds of their children arriving. _May and Max. _

"Let me see!" called Max's voice.

"No! It's Dad's and it's obvious that it's a very important document, as it has the official Pokémon League seal on it. Therefore, _I'm _giving it to him," retorted the voice of May.

"That's not fair!" argued the voice of Max, "Dad asked _me _to get the mail! You didn't even know what that seal meant until I told you!"

Caroline and Norman exchanged knowing looks again, this time bracing for the impact for another sibling-rivalry match between Max and May, who had returned home from her travels to relax a bit.

Soon, their son and daughter rushed into the kitchen. May was holding an envelope high above her head and using her other hand to keep her younger brother, Max, from reaching it. Max was waving his arms and jumping repeatedly in an attempt to snatch the document away from his older sister.

May looked over to her father and smiled innocently. "Hi, Dad! You've got a letter from the Pokémon League!"

Norman and Caroline once again exchanged looks. _What does the Pokémon League want with him? _

Max finally seized his chance while his sister looked away and jumped up high enough to grab the letter from her clutches.

"HEY!" shouted May in annoyance, as Max ran over to where his father sat, handing the now wrinkled letter to him.

Max ignored his sister and beamed at his father, as he began to open the letter. "What if the League wants to promote you to one of the Elite Four? That would be so cool!"

"Agatha's not dead yet, son," smirked Norman, as he patted his son's head in affection, though the idea of being promoted greatly appealed to him.

"_She is getting up there in age,"_ he thought. _"Maybe she's retiring…"_

Norman opened the letter and began to sip some of his lemonade. His family watched apprehensively as his eyes got bigger and bigger the more he read. They all jumped in fright as he spewed out his lemonade and began to cough.

"DAD!" shouted May and Max together, as their mother simultaneously cried, "Norman!" and all three ran to his aide.

"I'm…fine," Norman managed once his wife roughly patted his back to clear his airway and May handed him a napkin to dry himself from the spewed lemonade.

Max looked to his father wide-eyed. "What does it say, Dad?" as Norman folded the now soaked letter and placed it in his breast pocket.

"It says I've got to do much more training before this competition," said Norman, as he hurried from the room, leaving his wife and two kids staring dumb-founded after him.

Trovita Island Gym, Orange Archipelago, Kanto

Rudy tucked the letter into his pocket and smiled as he watched the rolling wave's crash on the rocky shore of his home island. He had received the letter the day before and had been distracted from the possibilities it presented. He found out the evening before that the other Orange Island Gym Leaders had received the same invitation.

"About time the League remembered us out here on the Islands," Danny, a fellow Orange Island Gym Leader had stated light-heartedly to Rudy during the video-chat conversation they had had the night previous. "Of course, that's not my main reason for accepting the invitation."

"What's the other reason then, if not merely fortune and fame?" asked Rudy, though he had feeling he knew the answer.

"You know, because it's the same reason as yours."

Rudy smirked. Yes, he knew. He knew all too well.

_Misty Waterflower. _

Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair. "All the Gym Leaders in every region have been invited as well. And according to my sources, while not all the Leaders have yet responded, no has denied the invite. Who would deny, really? Rumor has it that more people besides the Gym Leaders have been invited, but I haven't heard who else."

Rudy tried to hide his surprise at this newfound knowledge. He didn't want Danny to know that he was unaware of anything.

"Misty has already sent in her agreement to attend, you know."

"Of course I do." Rudy responded, though that really wasn't the case. He himself had just received the invitation and had not yet responded, how was he to keep up with everyone else?

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't care too much for that 'Ash' boy she was with the last time I saw her. Rumor has it that while they are not currently travelling together, they are still good friends. Don't get me wrong, Ash is a nice boy and all, but a delicate being like Misty deserves the best, wouldn't you agree?"

It was Rudy's turn to narrow his eyes. "Of course."

"Then, may the best man win, Rudy."

Rudy nodded. "May the best man win."

Rudy looked back to the waves crashing to the shore as he brought himself back from thinking over the conversation with Danny. He smirked.

_May the best man win. _

Mahogany Town Gym, Johto

"Do you really think you should go, Pryce?"

Pryce looked up at his wife from where he sat in his power wheelchair. Age and years of training finally left the powerful Trainer feeble and unable to walk.

But no less of a powerful Gym Leader.

Pryce grinned as he looked back at the letter in his hands. "I don't see why not. I don't think the League would've invited me if they didn't think I could handle it."

His wife gently wrapped her arms around his thin neck, kissing him on the cheek.

Striaton City Gym, Unova

"They sent one to _each of us_?" gasped Chili, as he gaped down at his own individually sealed and addressed letter.

His brother, Cress, starred dumbfounded at his own letter. "B-but that means…"

"We'll be competing against each other!" finished the third brother, Cilan.

While the idea of competing against instead of alongside of his two brothers was somewhat of a foreign concept to him, Cilan beamed in anticipation.

Finally! A chance to see who the more powerful Trainer was!

Sunyshore City Gym, Sinnoh

Gym Leader Volkner sat at his gym with his faithful Raichu at his side looking up at him in curiosity.

"Chu?" asked the Pokémon, cocking his head to the side.

Volkner paid Raichu no mind; he was completely absorbed in the letter that he had just received. Suddenly, a vibrating sensation in his pocket brought him from his thoughts.

Volkner brought his cell phone out and looked to see that he had just received a text message. He smiled when he saw it was from Flint, his rival and best friend.

The message read: all the elite 4 got invited 2. B there or I'll kick ur butt.

Volkner was actually surprised that that was all his good friend had to say. He expected more trash talking out of him. Suddenly, the familiar vibrating sensation came once more from his phone.

No surprise; it was Flint again.

I'm gonna kick ur butt either way. I just added that last part 4 emphasis. Don't get comfortable, volky.

Volkner smiled again. Ah, much better.

He turned to Raichu.

"Ready to train, Raichu?"

The Pokémon responded with a determined "Rai!" as sparks dangerously began to shoot out of the pouches on his cheeks.

Exact Location Unknown, Kanto

Anabel sat back in the warm grass, staring up at the clear blue sky. Espeon lay beside her, her head resting on her paws. All was silent for a moment; neither one wanted to disturb the peace. After a moment, Espeon turned her eyes towards a wrinkled letter that lay forgotten in the tall grass.

_Think you'll go? _asked Espeon to Anabel.

Anabel shrugged. "I'm still thinking about it. I heard that the Gym Leaders were invited as well as the Elite Four members, but I didn't think the League would think to invite the Frontier Brains too. It almost makes you wonder who else was invited."

Silence filled the conversation again.

Espeon yawned. _I think you should compete. _

"Think so?"

_Of course. Besides, I want to know who else has been invited. And then I want to take them down. You can't deny it, Anabel; you are going to be one of the better Trainers there, if not the best._

Anabel smiled at the encouraging words from her beloved Pokémon. "Then it's settled! I'll send in my agreement and we'll compete!"

_That's the spirit…_yawned Espeon again, as she closed her eyes and began to doze off.

Mossdeep City Gym, Hoenn

"You're going down, little brother!"

"Dream on!"

Tate and Liza have been arguing like this since the two of them got their individual invitations from the League a week ago. Both had sent in their agreements to go. And both had realized that the competition had placed them against each other.

And both were determined to beat the other.

"I don't even care to win as long as I beat you, Tate!" huffed Liza, as she crossed her arms and glared at her twin.

Tate gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Same here!" With that, he turned and began to run out of the room.

"Wait!" called Liza, "Where are you going?"

"To get a head start on training!" shouted Tate, not bothering to stop or turn around.

Liza gave a cry of annoyance as she began to run after him.

Celestic Town, Sinnoh

"_So, the Champions are invited too, huh?" _thought Cynthia to herself, as she brushed back her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked down at the letter that had been on her desk waiting for her that morning. It really shouldn't have surprised her.

She leaned back in her chair and looked up at her office ceiling, crossing her long legs, her fingers from her free hands twirling a lock of her hair while the other held the opened invitation.

"_Let's see," _she mused, _"That's all the Gym Leaders from every region including the Orange Islands, along with all the Elite Four members and their Champions, and the Frontier Brains…quite a line-up…the League certainly isn't playing games. But rumor has it that the League invited more people, but I haven't heard who else, just that it wasn't any regular travelling Trainers…"_

She shrugged to herself and sat up at her desk.

"_Well, whoever else is invited, I'm sure that they are going to be some really powerful Trainers."_

Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town, Kanto

Professor Samuel Oak had been rushing around for the last three days answering phone calls and emails and the occasional reporter that came knocking on his door.

After shutting the door behind the last journalist, he leaned back against the door and gave a sigh of exhaustion. He was worn-and he still had a lab to run!

His faithful assistant, Tracey, came up to him carrying a cup of tea.

"Here, Professor," said Tracey, offering Oak the cup, "I figured you needed this."

Oak accepted the cup. "Thank you, Tracey."

Oak really wanted to say that he might need a little something stronger to calm his nerves, but he didn't want to worry the boy. He could tell that his usual energetic assistant was run down too from all the sudden media attention and from the usual work of maintaining the lab.

"You have two calls on hold for you now, sir," said Tracey, as Oak began to sip his tea. "And four voice messages. And I really can't remember how many emails and letters you have on your desk now."

Oak lowered the cup from his mouth and groaned. "Tell the two callers that I'm unavailable at the moment. In fact, tell all my callers in the next hour that I'm busy. I really do need an hour or so Tracey-I'm exhausted. I'll be in my office taking a breather and answering mail."

Tracey nodded as Oak drained his cup. "I understand, sir."

Oak handed Tracey back the cup with a twinge of guilt. The poor boy was exhausted too, he knew, but he really didn't know how much longer he could go on without a break. As Oak began the climb up the stairs to his office (a difficult task now that he was older and used a cane when he walked due to his stiff knees and his bad back), he decided to let Tracey have the evening off after Oak was finished answering some emails. It wouldn't be so bad; he'd fed the Pokémon alone before and he'd just let all the calls go to the answering machine. Oak entered his office, shut the door securely behind him and sat at his desk, messaging his temples.

He sighed and reluctantly turned on his computer. Within a few moments, the blank screen came to life and a few moments later, around a dozen pop-ups announced that he had mail from various people. He groaned as he straightened his glasses and began the tedious process of sorting the mail by importance and then began to answer them one at a time.

He really could understand why people were excited and curious. Nothing like this competition had ever happened in the history of Pokémon. And while it was understandable that the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and their Champions were invited, along with the Frontier Brains, no one would've guessed that the region professors, including Professor Ivy, had also been invited to compete.

He sat back from his typing and picked up the letter on his desk that he had received four days ago and began to reread it.

_ Dear Professor Samuel Oak, _

_Congratulations! You have been selected by the Pokémon League Board to compete at the Ultimate Pokémon League Competition. This contest will feature a host of other highly skilled Trainers representing other regions. This competition is strictly a battling contest only-no Coordinator skills, Pokémon games or races will be a part of this competition. The match up for battling will be at random to better witness the skill level of the competitors. The Trainers competing are asked to battle using three different Pokémon. The final match to determine the winner will be a six-on-six Pokémon battle. The winner takes the title as the Ultimate Champion, a new title that can be earned by Trainers by formally battling and defeating the current champion. The League is excited about starting this new and more challenging title that a Trainer can strive to earn in their quest to become a Pokémon Master. While your participation in this competition is not mandatory, it is highly requested. Along with this invitation is a form of acceptance/denial. Should you to agree to compete or not, completion of this form is very important for the better organization of this event. The League thanks you in advance for your consideration in entering this historical competition._

_We hope to see you there!_

_-The Directors of the Pokémon League Board_

Oak placed the letter back on his desk. The region professors were the last to get their invitations. Before them, it was Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, their Champions and Frontier Brains that had received them with only rumors that more invitations were going to be sent out. The competition had gotten plenty of media attention. Those who were invited were being interviewed on TV and had their pictures on the front of every paper and magazine. People could only guess who would be the last to get invited.

And since word got out that it was the professors, Oak's phone had hardly stopped ringing.

Including then.

Oak sighed and looked at his computer screen as it began to blare, "RING, RING, RING-PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!"

"Oak Residence," answered Oak wearily, as he pushed the button on his keyboard that answered the call. He sat back at his chair as a picture of a burly man in a lab coat showed up on the screen.

"Evenin' Sam," smiled the man in recognition.

Oak smiled back at his friend, Professor Birch from the Hoenn Region. "Good evening to you too, Jeb. How are you?"

Birch shook his head. "Busy! I've never answered so many phone calls in my life than I have these last few days. The media just about knocked over my door at one point today."

"I know what you mean," nodded Oak. "Tracey and I can hardly keep up."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be in your shoes. I have a couple of assistants here and we can hardly get ahead of it all and run the lab. I don't know what I would do if it was just me and another assistant. You know Ivy is going to be on the news tonight, right?"

"I didn't know that."

"Yep," said Birch, "Rumor has it that she's officially announcing her acceptance to compete in the competition. Between you and me, though, I heard that she lost a grant and has been trying to publicize her lab for weeks now to get the funding for another research project of hers. Being on the news would be the perfect opportunity to get some dough."

"It doesn't surprise me," said Oak, "Can you really blame her?"

Birch sighed and shook his head. "Nope, you can't. I am surprised that the League invited all of us, though. I mean, does Elm even _have _a full team of Pokémon?"

Oak laughed at the remark. "Actually, he does. And back in the day, he was a pretty good Trainer; gave plenty of Trainers a run for their money. But, he was too much of a book worm to really get into it."

"Think he'll last?" asked Birch skeptically.

Oak shrugged. "I think he'll farther than you think. Either way, he won't beat me."

Birch gave a bark of his booming laugh. "I like you Oak, I really do…" he paused with a gleam in his eye. "So, that means that you _are _competing?"

Oak lifted his eyebrows and looked back at the younger man over the rim of his glasses.

"Do Goldeen swim?" he asked.

Birch gave another booming laugh and smacked his hands together. "That officially makes us rivals! I just turned in my paperwork today. Anyone else know?"

Oak shook his head 'no'.

Birch grinned. "So, I know before the media? About time that happens...I mean, those guys were on my doorstep before I even got an invitation, thanks to Rowan and Juniper. Speaking of which, you know more than I do on these things, but what's the scoop behind those two? They pretty good Trainers or no?"

"Trying to get me to help the enemy, Birch?" teased Oak. "I knew Shelia Juniper when she was a girl growing up in Sinnoh because her father and I did some work together. Her father wasn't all that good of a battler and neither is she. I admit, I was surprised to hear that she was invited."

"Think Elm will get farther than her?" asked Birch.

"Oh, yes!" replied Oak, which elicited a puzzled look from Birch. "He's better than you think, Jeb."

"I have a hard time believing that, but I'll take your word on it. And I know that you know about Rowan."

Oak placed his hands behind his head. "Ah! Edward Rowan! Did you know that we were rivals growing up and getting into our professions?"

"Yes, this is why I know that you know his skill level better than anyone else."

Oak grinned. He enjoyed holding this knowledge over his younger colleague.

"Rowan is a good Trainer," said Oak. "He's going to be tough to beat."

"Better than me?"

Oak shrugged. "Maybe."

"Elm?"

Oak laughed. "Jeb, you really are going to have to give Neal more credit. Yes, he spends a good portion of his time indoors, but he's going to be tougher than you think."

"We'll see," smiled Birch. "I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeves as well."

"Good."

At that moment, a noticed popped up on Oak's computer informing him that he had another caller. He sighed and turned back to Birch.

"I've got another call on the line, Birch. I'll talk to you later."

"I understand. Talk to you later, Sam."

With that, Birch hung up and Oak clicked the keys on his keyboard to get the next caller through.

"Oak Residence," he stated.

The screen brought up the picture of an older woman on the screen that Oak recognized as Bertha from the Elite Four in Sinnoh.

"Hi, Sam," smiled Bertha kindly. Oak smiled back and felt his heart skip a beat. Though no one really knew it, he found Bertha to be quite a lovely woman.

"Good evening, Bertha. How are you?"

"It's been pretty hectic lately, as I'm sure it has been for you," said Bertha, "But, I've begun training my Pokémon for this competition. They seem pretty excited."

"That's good. And yes, it has been pretty hectic lately, hasn't it?"

Bertha paused for a moment and sighed. "As much as I'd like say that I called to small-talk with you, Sam, you and I both know that that is not the case."

Oak nodded. "That's what I figured."

"Agatha wants to know. And quite frankly, I'm curious myself; are you competing in the competition?"

"I am," answered Oak, "It's not 'media official' yet, but I have sent in my acceptance and have completed my registration form for myself and for each Pokémon on my team. I'll be making a public announcement sometime this week."

Bertha nodded and bit the bottom of her lip briefly before continuing.

"Would it be too much to ask which Pokémon you're bringing?"

Oak snorted. "Tell Agatha to call me herself and to quit having her sister do all her dirty work for her."

"Oh, you haven't changed," laughed Bertha, "Was it that obvious I was spying for Aggie?"

Oak smirked. "I've only known you nearly my entire life, Bertha. Both you and Agatha." He shook his head. "I'm still surprised someone as sweet and low maintenance as yourself is the younger sister to someone as demanding and loud as Agatha. Don't get me wrong, I like your sister, I just don't see the resemblance."

"No one does," said Bertha, smiling fondly at Oak. "We aren't even supposed to ask which Pokémon our rivals are bringing for this competition, are we?"

"Nope. According to the forms, it's supposed to be classified information."

"Oops," muttered Bertha in sarcasm. "Won't tell on me, will ya'?"

"I won't say a word."

Bertha laughed. "You know, I really am looking forward to this competition. It's a good chance to also see who really deserves their current title now."

"Good point."

"And it's a good excuse to battle you, Sam."

Oak raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "First your sister and now you, Bertha? Seeking revenge on me run in the family or something?"

"I know that Agatha has been obsessed with beating you once for all after you went to become a researcher, but the fact of the matter is Sam, that your Trainer days are not completely forgotten. You can't deny that you are a good Trainer. No one can, not even Agatha. Which is why she wants to be paired to battle you so badly at this competition, she can't stand it. And she's not the only one. Some of the younger folks are surprised that you were even invited to this competition; they never knew you were a Trainer."

"Ouch," murmured Oak. "Surely, I'm not that old…"

"Then again," continued Bertha, "you have some competitors like me who remember your Trainer days and want to see that again. And the younger Trainers want a taste of that as well."

"Well, they'll certainly get it," said Oak, "I may be old, but I'm not dead. I'll show these Trainers, and my old rivals, what a battle really is." He paused momentarily. "And I hope to be able to battle you in the competition as well, Bertha."

"Good, I'll tell Aggie."

They both laughed at the remark and said their good byes. By the time Oak hung up, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

Tracey stepped in carrying yet another bundle of mail.

"Place it on the desk," Oak sighed as he turned off his computer.

Tracey did so and stood at his desk nervously. Oak pretended not to notice. He knew what the boy wanted and he didn't blame him for wanting to know. Heck, Tracey hadn't said one thing about the competition during this entire time, to which Oak was thankful. But, he supposed that his curiosity couldn't wait any longer.

"Go ahead and ask, Tracey," said Oak, as he leaned back in his chair.

Tracey hesitated. "Are you sure, sir? I have a lot of questions."

"To which you have been very patient in receiving answers and to which, I am grateful for. But, I need to stop being selfish. The entire Pokémon World has been curious since this all started, yet my own assistant knows hardly anything. Go on, Tracey, ask away."

Tracey took a deep breath and began. "The League really invited you to compete in this competition?"

"Yep."

"Which means that you were obviously a Trainer at one point in your life, right?"

"Correct."

"So, you have a team of Pokémon to battle with in this competition?"

"That's right."

"So, you _are _going to compete?"

"Yes, Tracey, I am." Oak smiled when a look of awe came over his young assistants' face.

"One last question, sir, and then I'm done."

"Take your time, son."

Tracey slowly took a deep breath and his question came out almost like a whisper. "I've got to ask, sir, are you any good?"

Oak looked at Tracey with a gleam in his eyes. "I believe that I'll let _you _decide on that, Tracey."

**-End of Prologue **

So, whatcha think so far? And in case you are wondering, yes, this is going to be a long fic, but I hope to get you hooked til the end! And I am planning on finishing my other two stories on here, as well as adding a few one-shots every once in a while, so they'll be plenty to read.

OK, time to review!

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	2. Bruno VS Bugsy!

Hey gang! The first battle has finally arrived! Who will be the first to compete in this historic competition? Enjoy!~

Chapter 1: Let the Competition Begin: Bruno VS. Bugsy!

Jasmine looked upon the sea of faces that were huddled around the large TV screen suspended above them. Despite her confidence in her own strength, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

She knew every person there by name, whether she had met them before or had seen them on TV or in a magazine. She knew that each and every one of them was strong opponents.

She squared her shoulders and lifted her head up in confidence back at the screen.

She was strong, too.

As they waited, Jasmine went over that day's prior events in her mind. It really wasn't any spectacular yet; everyone arrived and signed in that morning, later, they gathered in the stadium as Charlie Goodshow gave an encouraging and heartfelt speech over the importance of the competition and they were briefed on the rules by Scott, the guy who ran the Frontier Brains.

The rules were pretty much the same as a regular League competition, except when you lost, there was no other line up; you just lost. Battles occurred at one at a time and all the battles were three-on-three until the final match to determine the winner, which would be a six-on-six match. Any ties in battles resulted in the loss of both competitors.

Oh, and it was fair game. You could be paired with any competitor at random.

Jasmine dared herself to look over on her left where she spied Elite Four member, Bruno, talking to Champion Steven.

She slowly lifted her eyes back to the screen. She really didn't want to battle an Elite Four member or a Champion in her first round.

"_Or a Frontier Brain, either…" _she thought to herself, as she peeked over to her right to see Pike Queen Lucy focused on the screen before them.

She'd never seen a Frontier Brain battle before, nor had she even met one of the members, but she had heard rumors that they were more powerful than Elite Four members and could possible beat a Champion.

She peeked a little further to her right to see the Johto region professor, Professor Elm, chatting away to world-renown researcher, Professor Oak.

Jasmine smirked. Oak didn't seem too interested in talking to Elm at the moment, though Elm didn't seem to notice.

She was stunned to hear that the region professors were invited. She really couldn't see the kind and elderly Professor Oak battling and she _definitely _couldn't see Elm controlling a full team of powerful Pokémon. She wondered why they even agreed to compete.

She shrugged to herself as she turned back to the screen to see who would be battling first. All chatting stopped as the screen began to electronically scramble all the pictures of the competitors.

"_Finally!" _thought Jasmine to herself, as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

This was it, the moment they had all been waiting for. Time to see who would go first…

After what seemed like an eternity to Jasmine, the screen stopped on two photos, which elicited a low buzz of murmurs throughout the court.

The first match was between Bugsy, the Bug-type Gym Leader in Johto from Azalea Town and Bruno, the tough looking Elite Four member from Kanto.

She looked over at Bugsy, who seemed stunned at the results. He just kept blinking up at the screen while Morty, another Johto Gym Leader, had his arm wrapped around him for support.

"That's not fair!" came one shout over the noise of the chatter.

Jasmine jumped and spun around in the direction of the shout, along with everyone else. She spotted yet another fellow Johto Gym Leader, Whitney, glaring up at the screen, her fists clenched and raised.

"Bugsy is just a Gym Leader, and still a kid!" Whitney argued loudly, "Pairing him to battle an Elite Four member on his first battle is not right!"

Jasmine quickly turned to the podium over to side of the large screen where Goodshow and Scott stood, waiting for them to say something.

Scott grinned to the crowd and walked over to the microphone. "Fair game, Whitney. Bugsy knew when he sighed up for this he'd be up against the best. Besides, I heard he is skilled in training Bug-types. I can't let him switch opponents, but if he wants to drop out of the competition, that's his call."

As the echo from Scott's magnified voice silenced, all eyes turned to Bugsy, who now looked much more confident than before.

"It's fine, Mr. Scott," said Bugsy loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'd be honored to battle Elite Four Member Bruno."

"That's the spirit!" shouted Bruno from across the court. Jasmine turned to see the muscular man looking over at Bugsy with his arms crossed; a giant compared to those around him. "I'm honored to battle such a brave Leader!"

She looked back up to the podium where Goodshow was visible elated from the excitement caused so far. He clapped his hands together as Scott went back up to the microphone.

"Great!" boomed Scott's voice, "The battle will commence in fifteen minutes if that's everything." He paused for a moment before he continued. "And while I can certainly understand some of the concerns some of you may have, I need to make it clear that any arguments on the rules set in place will be deemed as reason to disqualify you from the competition."

With that, Scott stepped away from the microphone and together, he and Goodshow excited the podium.

_Later in the stands_

"Well, Oak, this competition hasn't even started and already the drama begins. Can't say I'm surprised, you?"

Oak turned to face his older colleague, Rowan, next to him. "Not at all. And you know Charlie is just enjoying the show."

Rowan gave a light snort as he crossed his arms and faced the battle field. "Of course."

The scene before left everyone on their toes. No one has ever been banned from a competition for publically disagreeing with the rules before.

Oak shrugged off the severity of it. It was probably more that the young lady, Whitney, was causing a scene. _That _was always grounds for banishment from what he remembered back in his Trainer days.

He turned his attention back to the battle field where Bugsy and Bruno had just came out and now stood in their places after being introduced by the announcer. The field had already been chosen for them and it was a regular battle field with the usual white painted markings. The referee in his black pants and black and white striped shirt held up the flags and announced the beginning of the match. As both Trainers threw out their first Pokémon, Rowan turned back to Oak.

"Who do you think is going to win this match, Sam?"

Oak looked back on the field to see that Bruno had chosen the large rock snake, Onix, who gave a menacing roar as he was released from his Poke' Ball. Bugsy, in turn, released the butterfly Pokémon, Butterfree.

"This match looks like it might be in Bugsy's favor," Oak mused, as he watched the boy command Butterfree to fly up as Onix was commanded by Bruno to use Bind. Onix missed the graceful Pokémon and fell to the field sending up a thick layer of dust.

Bugsy then commanded Butterfree to use Sleep Powder. As Butterfree sent the shimmering powder towards the thick dust, Bruno ordered Onix to use Sandstorm. A powerful gust picked up through the air and filled the field with thick, swirling clouds of dust. Butterfree gave a cry and crashed into the wall from the strength of the dusty wind.

"You were saying, Oak?" remarked Rowan curtly looking slyly towards his colleague's way.

Oak studied the battle scene and looked over at Bugsy as he covered his face, his purple bobbed hair flying in all directions, his green shorts and matching shirt being tugged by the forces of Onix's attack.

The boy was obviously struggling, but there was just something about him…

Oak shook his head. "My money is still on Bugsy for this match."

Rowan gave a "Hmph!" and looked back to the scene. Butterfree was still pinned against the wall by the forces of the wind and even Oak was clueless on how to free the poor beast.

"Silver Wind, Butterfree!" managed Bugsy as he continued to shield his eyes. Upon hearing his Trainer, Butterfree gave a powerful beat of his mighty wings. Much to Oak's surprise, the dusty wind flew off of the Pokémon.

Rowan and Oak watched in amazement as with every beat of Butterfree's wings steadily knocked back Onix's attack. Finally, Butterfree had gotten close up to his opponent and sent another, more powerful gust of silver wind from his wings towards Onix, which knocked the giant Pokémon back against the wall in a dead faint.

The crowd went wild, including Oak, who in his excitement, started to stand up to applaud, but was quickly brought back down in his seat from the forces of gravity and a bad knee. He settled with shouting his approval over the turn out of the first match of the battle and laughing at the drop-jawed Professor Rowan next to him.

"T-t-t-that…" stammered Rowan, his eyes growing wide.

"Was the most powerful Silver Wind Attack I've ever seen!" finished Oak, clapping enthusiastically as the bare-chested Bruno very reluctantly recalled his Pokémon. "Did you see that? _Please _tell me you saw that, Ed."

"I saw it," muttered Rowan, quickly returning back to his grumpy self.

The two older men turned their attention back to the field where Bruno had just chosen his next Pokémon: Machamp.

As the battle recommenced, Bugsy ordered Butterfree to use another Sleep Powder Attack. As a cloud of glittering powder engulfed Machamp, the Fighting-type ran through it like it was nothing and at the command of his Trainer, Bruno, charged straight towards Butterfree. Butterfree attempted to evade Machamp's attack, but Machamp was clearly more agile than Onix. Butterfree managed to slip through one pair of his four arms, but was caught by the other pair.

"Seismic Toss!" shouted Bruno, the veins in his meaty neck sticking out so visibly that Oak could see them from where he stood in the stands.

One didn't have to be a world-renown researcher to see that Bruno was very nervous, and for good reason, too. Bruno had forgotten the most vital rule in Pokémon battling: never underestimate your opponent. Now he was trying to make up for the first match he lost.

Oak watched as Machamp jumped what seemed like a good fifty feet in the air while Butterfree struggled to free himself from his four arms. Oak knew that it was no use: once caught in Machamp grip, there was nothing anyone could do to get free.

Machamp came barreling down towards the field and crashed moments later. A thick cloud of dust rose again and engulfed the pair as the audience of competitors waited with baited breath. The dust cleared and left a crater in its place in the middle of the field from where Machamp had smashed in poor Butterfree. The muscular Pokémon pulled himself out, leaving Butterfree, who had fainted, in the newly formed hollow.

Oak looked to see Bugsy take on a look of concern for his Pokémon as he recalled Butterfree back to his ball. He watched the boy mutter something to the red and white sphere and pull out another as he placed Butterfree's Poke' Ball around his waist.

Rowan grunted. "That was a bit rough."

"You said it."

Bugsy called out a small green spider that Oak recognized as Spinarack. As the match began again, Bugsy ordered Spinarak to use String Shot on Machamp's hands.

"Good idea," said Rowan, nodding in approval over Bugsy's choice of attack. "He's got to render the hands useless if he's got any chance of beating Machamp."

Oak shook his head in disapproval. "The idea might work with other Fighting-types, but Machamp's strength does not lie in its hands."

Rowan looked quizzically at Oak. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Bugsy had the right idea, but on the wrong Pokémon. This match is going to Bruno."

Still confused by his colleague's words, Rowan turned back to the match where Spinarak had begun to send a string of his powerful web towards Machamp that wrapped around the foes dangerous hands. Much to Rowan's surprise, Machamp didn't even attempt to evade the attack. He looked and saw that Bruno was smirking, his white teeth shining from his tan face.

"Bad idea, Bugsy!" yelled Bruno, "Throw Spinarak, Machamp!"

"Machamp!" shouted the Pokemon, as he raised his arms, which in turn, jerked Spinarak up dangerously high in the air by its own web. Machamp spun the spider around and around until it was nothing but a green blur and then proceeded to slam the Bug-type up against the stadium wall by its own String Shot. Machamp repeated the process and by the third time Spinarak hit the wall, he had fainted.

Rowan grimaced. Bruno was merciless. He turned back to Oak trying to collect his thoughts on the match.

"So if Machamp's strength is not solely in its hands…" began Rowan slowly.

"Machamp's main strength comes in his ability to throw his opponents," finished Oak, as he continued to look towards the field.

Rowan blinked in realization. "So when Spinarak used its powerful String Shot on Machamp's hands…"

"He was actually making it easier for Machamp to throw him," finished Oak again as Bugsy recalled Spinarak and began to throw out his last Pokemon, which was the fierce Bug-type, Scyther. Bruno, upon seeing Scyther take the field, recalled Machamp and released another Pokémon, Hitmonchan.

"Hmm!" hummed Rowan. "I wonder why Bruno switched?"

Oak looked back at Rowan over the rim of his glasses. "Really, Ed, you need to spend more time in Kanto. Your knowledge on the Pokémon here is growing dim."

"Then you tell me, as this is your area of expertise!" snapped Rowan, his pride wounded by Oak's remark.

"Scyther is one of the fastest Bug-types you'll find," began Oak. "Bruno has already underestimated Bugsy once; doing so again will cause him to lose the match. Switching Machamp was wise. Machamp's hands were still bound by the String Shot, which would put him at a more disadvantage against Scyther."

"'More disadvantage'?" repeated Rowan questionably.

"Machamp may be strong, but its muscles weigh it down; it's not very fast. Keeping Machamp on the field were his hands unbound is one thing, but to have Machamp out there both bound and considerably slower than Scyther is just pure suicide. Hitmonchan is a much better match up against Scyther, as it's known for being a very fast Fighting-type." Oak paused for a moment and studied the scene as both Pokémon ran to attack the other, their arms raised. "Both Pokémon actually have much in common. Both are known for being fast; both have a warrior spirit; and both are have arms that possess powerful traits. Scyther has its scythes and Hitmonchan has its fists." Oak smiled contently as he crossed his arms, watching the blows that where taking place between the two Pokémon. "This is going to be a good match."

Rowan looked back towards the match where Hitmonchan had just delivered a series of lightening fast blows, but missed due to Scyther's own speed.

After a long time of both delivering and receiving blows from the other, both Pokémon stopped and stood in their respective places on the field, sweat gleaming off their bodies, their chests heaving. They were both studying the other, wondering who was going to make the next move. They both knew that the other was exhausted and both had noticed the other getting noticeably slower.

Suddenly, at Bugsy's command, Scyther used Double Team. The Pokémon and his copies circled the now confused Hitmonchan.

"Run around Hitmonchan, Scyther!" shouted Bugsy.

Scyther complied and soon Hitmonchan was trapped by a massive green blur that was rapidly circling him.

"Focus, Hitmonchan!" called Bruno. "Concentrate and find Scyther."

Hitmonchan closed his eyes in concentration. Within a matter of moments, the Fighting-type opened his eyes, a smile now on his face.

"Now use Mega Punch!" commanded Bruno, sensing his Pokémon's confidence.

Hitmonchan reared back one of his powerful gloved hands went straight forward, colliding directly with the rapid moving Scyther, knocking him back over a dozen feet. Scyther gave a cry as he landed harshly on his back. After a few moments of trying to stand up, the powerful Bug-type fainted.

"_AND THE MATCH GOES TO BRUNO OF THE KANTO ELITE FOUR!" _shouted the commentator over the massive roar of the audience.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokémon and both met each other in the center of the field and shook hands. Oak found the scene slightly humorous; Bruno was so tall and muscular, Bugsy barely made it to his elbow.

But the boy had made his point; he had just proven that he had earned his title as Gym Leader, despite his defeat.

And really, that's all that truly mattered then.

**-End of Ch. 1 **

The first match of the Ultimate Pokémon League Competition has begun! Bugsy put up a good fight, but Bruno won in the end. Who will be competing next?

Also, yes I will be switching POV during the course of the fic. And yes, you guys can put in requests on who you want to see battle against each other. I already have most of the battles laid out, but if you have a specific match up that you want to read, I'll see what I can do. No promises, though! And I've already chosen the Pokémon for each Trainer, so no, you can't pick. And no, you can't pick who wins, either. ;)

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	3. Whitney VS Elesa!

OK, round two is between Whitney and Elesa! This battle was done by request (and I'm actually very happy that this was requested, because I was coming up with blanks as to who to pair Elesa with). I was going to do another pair up for this round, but hey, this fic is in no rush. I tried to do better in battle description, (which I find to be a weak spot in my Pokémon fic writing) so please let me know how I did! I found this chapter harder to write than the last, as I'm not very familiar with Elesa and I found this to be a strange pair up, but I did my research and I think it came along well. So, who will win this time? Enjoy!~

Ch. 2: Whitney VS. Elesa! 

Lucy walked around the stadium through the crowd of famous Trainers to stretch her legs after watching the last battle between Bugsy and Bruno. She was thankful that the League only had those participating there to watch the matches. With so many famous Trainers in one place, safety was a top priority. However, the media was there, so fans could watch the battles from their homes.

And she was pretty sure that the first match had already sky-rocketed the ratings for this competition.

It was very exciting to see that the underdog in that match, Bugsy, had managed to hold his own fairly well with Bruno. Sure, he lost, but he still set the bar high for this competition and had reinforced what was already known: that no one was fooling around in this competition. Lucy was sure that given the chance, some Trainers here would kill for a title such as the Ultimate Champion.

How would she know? She classified herself in that category.

"_Attention all Trainers!" _boomed the voice of the commentator. Lucy and several others paused to listen to the announcement. _"The match up for the next battle has just been chosen. Round two will be between Whitney of the Goldenrod City Gym and Elesa of the Nimbasa City Gym! Both Trainers, please report to the field." _

Lucy found the match up random, but interesting. Well, no more random and interesting than pitting a Gym Leader against an Elite Four member, she supposed…

She went back to her seat only to find Frontier Brain, Anabel, next to her. The girl smiled as Lucy took her place.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," said Anabel, "I was sitting next to Professor Elm from Johto and he just kept on talking during the entire match about my ability to speak with Pokémon. He even asked me to translate what the Pokémon were saying during the match!"

Anabel grinned and Lucy couldn't help but grin back.

"I have to ask," said Lucy, "What were the Pokémon saying during the match?"

Anabel smiled facetiously. "Nothing that needs to be repeated, I assure you. Just know that both Hitmonchan and Scyther have dirty mouths."

Lucy chuckled as she looked over at the field, which had changed from the damaged regular battle field before to a rock field. Whitney and Elesa had already taken their places on the field.

"This is going to be an interesting match," thought Lucy aloud, her attention on the field as the referee stepped out.

"How so?" asked Anabel, as she looked puzzled over at the field.

"Elesa is an Electric-type Leader from Unova and Whitney is Normal-type Leader from Johto," began Lucy, "Neither one of them have probably ever faced a Pokémon from the other's region, or if they have, if has been only a few times. Now both are facing experts as one of their first time experiencing with the other region's Pokémon. What's more, the field is a rock type, which I'm sure is bound to cause some problems for both of them when they battle, as they aren't used to a rock field."

"Good point," said Anabel as the two female Trainers tossed out their first Pokémon. Elesa had chosen Tynamo and Whitney had picked Nidorina.

"Use Tackle, Tynamo!" shouted Elesa.

With that, the small Pokémon gave loud battle cry and barreled towards Nidorina at an impressive speed, pummeling her into one of the large jagged rocks placed on the field. Nidorina let out a shout of pain and stood weakly to her feet.

Anabel furrowed her brow in concern. "Looks like Nidorina is trapped already."

Indeed, whenever the poor Pokémon attempted to bypass Tynamo, it would simply tackle Nidorina back up against the rock.

Lucy lifted her eyebrows slightly. "I don't know about you, Anabel, but so far I'm not very impressed with either one of them."

"Trainer or Pokémon?"

"Trainer, of course," Lucy replied. "Tynamo easily trapped Nidorina using a simple Tackle and Nidorina is unable to do anything about it. Elesa won't simply command Tynamo to do anything else like this is a routine battle technique for them and Whitney is not being very creative as to how to get Nidorina out of this situation. I find it embarrassing on both Gym Leaders, really."

Anabel nodded. "I agree. And I don't think Nidorina is all that strong, either. I wish they would command their Pokémon to do something else before we sit here all day."

Lucy looked over and studied both Gym Leaders. For someone who was upset about a kid battling an adult earlier, Whitney didn't look much older than Bugsy, really. And she was cute and all, but the real looker was Elesa. Lucy had heard that she was a model back in her home town and now the fact didn't surprise her; Elesa, with her short blond hair and ice-blue colored eyes, had a stunning, but edgy look to her.

She saw the look of frustration on Whitney's face. She was trying to figure out how to turn this battle around.

"Nidorina," Whitney suddenly shouted. "Use Poison Sting!"

Nidorina stopped in mid-run from yet another attempt of breaking free from Tynamo's hold and jerked her head up at the small Pokémon.

"Nidorina!" she shouted, sending a shower of poison, blue beams at a dangerously close range towards Tynamo.

The beams hit Tynamo in a fury, sending the Pokémon colliding back into another large rock on the field.

With a yell of pain, Tynamo crashed to the ground in a faint.

Elesa gasped. "Tynamo!"

"That was one powerful Poison Sting Attack," remarked Anabel, as Elesa called back her fallen Pokémon.

Lucy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "That battle turned around way too quickly. I mean, Nidorina took down Tynamo with only one Poison Sting Attack. If Whitney knew how powerful that attack was, why didn't she just go ahead and order Nidorina to use it?"

"Maybe she wants to make her opponents think that she's not as strong as she looks."

At Anabel's statement, both Frontier Brains exchanged looks.

"If that's the case," said Lucy slowly as Elesa called forth her next Pokémon, Emolga. "Then while Whitney may not be the more powerful Trainer here, she is definitely the more dangerous."

"Agreed," said Anabel as both Trainers focused their attention back to the match.

Lucy noticed how Elesa gritted her teeth, a look of anger coming upon her. She was clearly ticked off by Whitney and Lucy guessed it was for the same reasons she and Anabel just discussed; Whitney had made her think she weaker than she looked and her beloved Tynamo had suffered from her being misled. Whitney, on the other hand, looked rather smug with herself.

Too smug, in Lucy's opinion; the girl clearly had more tricks up her sleeve.

Elesa straightened her stance in determination. "Alright, Emolga, Nidorina is tired from struggling to break past Tynamo's Tackle. Let's finish this match for Tynamo! Use Electro Ball!"

"Emolga!" shouted Emolga, as he began to generate a ball of plasma in his small paws. Once large enough, Emolga released it and it flew towards Nidorina, knocking her back against the wall of the stadium. Nidorina fell to the ground and after struggling for a moment to get back to her feet, fainted.

Lucy and Anabel looked to the other in confusion.

"What was that?" exclaimed Lucy in outrage, as Whitney returned Nidorina back to her Poke' Ball. "That wasn't a match that was a giveaway!"

"I knew that Nidorina wasn't very strong, but this is ridiculous!" agreed Anabel, as Whitney called out her next Pokémon, Clefairy. "And Whitney didn't even command Nidorina to dodge or anything!"

Lucy looked back at Whitney and shook her head. "I can't figure this girl out. I mean, one minute, she's bad, next she's good, then she's back to being bad at battling again. What's her motive?"

Both Trainers looked back to the field in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Elesa was obviously surprised by the outcome of the last match and hesitated to command her Emolga, a hesitation that Whitney took advantage of.

"While you're thinking, I'll go ahead and attack, Elesa," shouted Whitney from across the battle field. "Use Metronome!"

Clefairy gave a cute grin to her opponent as she daintily jumped on top of one of the rocks on the field. She stood on her tip toes and raised a finger in the air.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy..." she chanted, waving her finger back and forth as it began to glow blue.

Elesa's eyes went wide. "Brace yourself, Emolga! You can't predict what Metronome will do, so just prepare for anything!"

"Emolga!" stated Emolga smartly, as she jerked his head in response. She tensed up, preparing for an attack.

The crowd went deathly quiet, too, waiting for whatever move Metronome would use.

Suddenly, Clefairy began to skip up and down where she stood, as a look of confusion, and then delight came upon her face.

"Splash?" exclaimed Lucy and Anabel together, both unsure whether to laugh or feel sorry for Whitney, who had smacked herself in the face at seeing the "attack".

Elesa grinned. "Alright, Emolga, while Clefairy is just skipping, use Attract!"

"Emol!" cried Emolga, as she grinned from ear to ear and began to blink her large gray eyes in a very cute way. Large pink hearts began to emit from Emolga and fly towards where Clefairy still stood on the rock. Clefairy merely blinked in confusion, then began to tap the hearts playfully, giggling as they popped on her.

Emolga looked towards her Trainer in puzzlement. "Mol?"

"Attacks like Attract don't work on Clefairy!" said Whitney to Elesa.

Elesa smirked. "That's fine, we have other attacks. Use Aerial Ace, Emolga!"

Emolga leapt up higher from where she glided in the air and came straight towards Clefairy like a bullet, sending her flying backwards, burrowing her into a small cluster of stones. Emolga smiled triumphantly and glided back to her place in front of her Trainer while the referee looked over towards the mound of stones to decide whether to declare Clefairy out or not.

"Looks like Clefairy is out," said Lucy to Anabel, as the seconds ticked with no sign of continuation from Clefairy. "And Whitney doesn't look upset at all."

It was true, the pink haired girl simply looked towards the field in what seemed like a look of patience.

"_Almost like she is waiting for something…" _thought Lucy to herself.

The referee raised his flags in the air. "This match goes to Emo-"

"Wait!" shouted Whitney, holding up her arms to stop the referee. "Clefairy is in the middle of an attack now!"

Confused, Emolga, the referee and Elesa looked to the mound of stones that Clefairy was buried under, which had now begun to glow blue and shake. The mass of rocks then lifted off the ground, revealing Clefairy, standing on her toes, her finger, which was also blue, held up in the air.

"Clefairy!" she shouted, pointing her finger at Emolga. In response, the rocks flew towards the rodent-type Pokémon, burrowing her under their weight.

"Emolga!" cried Elesa, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

Emolga had managed to climb to the top of the mound, but had fainted, making Clefairy the winner of that match.

"Rock Throw," muttered Lucy, as Elesa recalled Emolga. "Looks like Metronome worked that time."

Anabel gave a shiver. "That was a weird way to end this match, almost morbid. I'm almost scared of how the next match will be…Either way, that Whitney girl is giving me the creeps."

Elesa took out her last Poke' Ball and threw it on the field. "Let's go, Zebstrika!"

The zebra-type Pokémon emerged from his Poke' Ball, digging his hoof threateningly into the dirt.

"Use Double Kick, Zebstrika!" ordered Elesa.

"Dodge it, Clefairy!" shouted Whitney.

Zebstrika reared back and began to gallop towards Clefairy, who jumped up and landed behind Zebstrika.

Elesa smiled. "Now, Zebstrika!"

Zebstrika lifted his back hoofs and kicked Clefairy in the gut, sending the fairy Pokemon flying back into one of the large stones on the field.

"Now while Clefairy is down, use Flame Charge!" called out Elesa to Zebstrika.

Zebstrika charged towards Clefairy, his body erupting into flames in the process. His fiery body slammed into Clefairy, causing even the rock behind her to shatter into pieces. Once the flames from Zebstrika's body died down, Clefairy was seen both fainted and badly burned.

"Clefairy! No!" cried Whitney as the commentator announced Zebstrika's win.

Whitney returned Clefairy back into her Poke' Ball and looked back to Elesa in anger.

Lucy smirked. Now it was her turn to get angry.

Whitney grabbed another Poke' Ball from her waist. "I choose you, Miltank!"

The large, pink cow Pokémon materialized from her Poke' Ball and stood facing Zebstrika.

"Interesting," murmured Lucy.

"What?" asked Anabel.

Lucy turned to Anabel. "With this being a rock type field, I thought Elesa would have more trouble battling on it than Whitney, as Electric types are specifically weak against rock types. But, in that last battle, she turned the elements around to work in her favor."

Anabel nodded. "I agree, and I think Whitney is doing well at using her field too."

Lucy hummed in agreement as both turned back to the field.

Elesa and Whitney studied each other in silence.

This was it; who ever won this match went to the next round.

Whitney clenched her fists. "Use Roll-Out, Miltank!"

"Follow Miltank with Flame Charge, Zebstrika!"

Miltank gave a graceful jump in the air and turned herself into a rapidly spinning ball that landed and began to roll forward on the field. Zebstrika followed Miltank, once more covered in flames.

The rocky field made Miltank's Roll-Out considerably slower than Zebstrika's Flame Charge. Zebstrika easily caught up with Miltank, knocking her over.

Miltank wearily stood back up, glaring at her foe.

"Just keep using Roll-Out, Miltank!" ordered Whitney.

Elesa lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? OK, then, just keep following Miltank with Flame Charge, Zebstrika."

Miltank once more rolled herself into a spinning ball and began to roll out onto the field as Zebstrika followed her using Flame Charge. And again, Zebstrika knocked her over and again Whitney commanded Miltank to use Roll-Out, and once more Elesa had Zebstrika use Flame Charge.

"What is she doing?" asked Anabel, as Miltank was knocked over, yet again, by Zebstrika. "Miltank is obviously not as fast as Zebtrika."

Lucy narrowed her eyes in concentration, studying the scene. Anabel had a point; by the looks of things, Whitney was wasting her time. But, could this be another trick?

Then Lucy saw it. She gasped and her eyes flew opened. "I see what she's doing now!"

Anabel jerked her head towards her fellow Frontier Brain. "What?"

"Look!" Lucy pointed towards the field where Miltank was using Roll-Out again. Anabel turned in the pointed direction. "Miltank is getting faster because she is flattening the rocks each time she attacks. Whitney, right now, isn't concerned about attacking Zebstrika; she's changing the battle field to fit her next move."

Now it was Anabel's turn to gasp. "Oh! I see!" She looked back to Lucy. "It's a smart move were someone more experienced were to do something like that, but do you really think it'll work in Whitney's favor?"

"I'm not sure about in the long-run, but right now it's making a difference in Miltank's speed. Watch!"

Both young ladies turned back to the scene where Miltank was now barreling across the field now much quicker than before, putting a good half field's difference between her and Zebstrika.

"All right, let's finish this-use Roll-Out one more time!" cried Whitney.

"Miltank!" mooed Miltank, as she jumped up and landed fiercely into a charging ball. Before Zebstrika could move, Miltank had already colliding into him, sending him sailing across the stadium, where he fainted to the ground.

As the crowd cheered for Whitney's win, the two Frontier Brains then saw the reason for Whitney's plan; Miltank's strength came from her speed. With the rocks in the way, Miltank had no way to attack. While Whitney's plan seemed tedious, it was necessary in order for Miltank's attacks to work.

And as it turned out, Miltank was much faster than Zebstrika, something that no one watching probably could've foreseen coming from the cute pink cow.

Lucy and Anabel exchanged looks before adding their applauses to the dull roar.

They had to admit; these Gym Leaders were better than they thought.

**-end of Ch. 2 **

And the match goes to Whitney! She's a sneak, huh? Well, at least that's what I thought when I first watched her battle back in the Johto series, so I decided to add more of that element into the battle. So, whatcha think? Reviews help me lots!

Who will be next in round three?

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	4. Brock VS Misty!

OK, any of you old school fans knew that this was coming-Brock VS. Misty. I was going to put this battle as the second, but I thought I'd save it for the third. This was a battle that I've been excited about, and I actually planned it out with several different outcomes (say it with me, now: nerd. Yes, I know). But, I am content with the outcome I chose for this chapter. I also had this battle going between putting it in Misty's POV or other audience members. Then one of you sweet reviewers requested for a match to be done in a battler's POV, so it was settled then! This is in Misty's POV for the most part, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm working on doing better on battle descriptions (it's so weird, I have no problems planning a battle out, it's the whole writing it out that gets me), so please let me know if a battler POV helps any with the battle descriptions. Also, instead of calling the battles as 'chapters', I'm going to start referring them as 'Rounds'; it's just easier for me to manage. Enjoy!~

Round 3: Brock VS. Misty!

After the last match between Whitney and Elesa, Brock went over to the Pokémon Center to find and comfort Elesa from her loss.

Why Elesa? Because who wouldn't want to have a fashion model cry all over them.

Brock grinned as he practically skipped over to the Center and began to look around for Elesa, his imagination going wild at the possibilities this presented.

_Brock confidently strode up to the sobbing super model, Elesa, as she waited in the waiting center as her poor Pokémon were being treated. _

"_There, there," comforted Brock in a voice that had suddenly turned much deeper and manlier than before. He sat next to Elesa and wrapped a suddenly larger and more muscular arm around her as she began to weep uncontrollably in his arms. _

"_Oh, Brock!" sighed Elesa, who's voice had suddenly turned high pitched and girlier. "You are such a great friend!"_

_Brock grinned cheekily as he held up a fist in triumph. "Yeah-"_

"So, you are Brock from Pewter City?" said the feminine voice that shattered Brock's daydream.

"Yeah," sighed Brock again, not fully focused as he wiped a bit of drool off the corner of his mouth.

Elesa looked over at the drooling guy in concern. "Uh, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Brock shook his head and looked at Elesa, who had been trying to get his attention. His face began to burn.

"Y-y-you really are Elesa!" stammered Brock, his eyes shining as the subject of his fantasies stood before him. He grinned as he snapped up the collar of his shirt and began to lean towards Elesa. "Hi, I'm Brock, the Gym Leader at Pewter City in Kanto. And you are none other than the lovely Elesa. Would you need someone to comfort you from your loss, my dear?"

"No thanks," said Elesa, as she held up a hand to stop Brock's arm from wrapping around her. "That won't be necessary. Whitney was the better Trainer in that battle and it was fun to compete, so no hard feelings. Besides, you have a battle to compete in."

"Huh?" Brock stopped and starred at Elesa confusingly. "I do?"

Elesa nodded. "Yeah, they just announced it just now. You have to report to the field-and hurry!"

Brock began to run towards the direction of the field as fast as he could.

"Thanks!" he called back to Elesa. "Do you know who I'm up against?"

"It was another Kanto Gym Leader," Elesa called back. "I really can't remember the name. It started with an 'M'…Marty, Meggie, Medley…"

"Misty?" asked Brock, stopping briefly to turn back to Elesa.

"That was it!" cried Elesa, snapping her fingers at the realization.

"Thanks!" said Brock, as he turned to run towards the field.

"_Well, this should be interesting…"_ he thought to himself.

_On the field _

Misty stood in her place on the battling arena and pulled her side-ways pony-tail tighter before looking out towards her opponent and long-time friend, Brock.

Many thoughts were clouding her mind, including those from the few moments before they got to the field.

Before they had come out to the stadium, the battle field had switched to a large Olympic sized pool with various sized docks floating about-a water field. When Misty saw the field chosen for this match, she was thrilled. She definitely had the advantage in this match! Then when she saw Brock studying the field, she felt her heart sink some; as a Rock-type expert, a water field would put him at a great disadvantage. It didn't seem right.

Brock had looked her way and grinned. "Good thing they gave you an advantage, Misty. You're gonna need it."

That had made the young red-head smirk back at her friend. "We'll see."

Now they were facing each other in one of the most important matches of their life. Whoever won had the chance to go on and face strong and famous Trainers whom they may not have had the chance to battle before. Who knows, winning this match could be just a stepping stone to being crowned the Ultimate Champion. Even losing meant something; how well you battled proved your worth to the Pokémon League and the whole Pokémon World.

As the commentator introduced Brock and Misty and gave the rules, Misty thought about the match to come. She'd known Brock for years and travelled with him for a long time. He was one of her best friends.

This match was going to be harder than she thought.

She took a deep breath as her friend released his first Pokémon, Croagunk. Misty took a Poke' Ball from her waist and tossed it on the field, where the green toad-Pokémon, Politoed, landed in the water.

"_Looks like this battle is going to start off with frog vs. frog!" _shouted the commentator.

"Use Poison Jab, Croagunk!" ordered Brock.

Croagunk gave a croak and, much Misty's surprise, jumped at Politoed in the water with his finger glowing purple.

"Dodge it, Politoed, and use Hypnosis!" commanded Misty.

Politoed dived under the water and swiftly dodged Croagunk as he landed in the water where Politoed once was. Once out of the way, Politoed, while still under water, spun towards his opponent and turned the palms of his hands up towards him. Glowing blue circles emitted from his hands and landed on Coragunk, who was beginning to swim up frantically for air. Croagunk bobbed to the surface of the water, snoring peacefully.

Brock cupped his hands around his mouth. "Croagunk! No! Wake up!"

It was no use; Croagunk continued to sleep, all the while a goofy grin began to form on his face, which caused the audience to laugh.

Misty smirked. "Knowing Croagunk, I'm betting that he is dreaming of girls. Let's finish this, Politoed. Use Double Slap to get Croagunk in the air and follow it up using Water Gun."

"Politoed!" croaked the green frog, as he sped back to where Croagunk was, as Brock pleaded for him to wake up.

Politoed dived underneath where Croagunk was floating sound asleep in the water and came up underneath him, slapping wildly. The force of the impact caused Croagunk to be propelled in the air and the being slapped on his rear also caused him to wake up.

"CROAAAAA!" shouted Croagunk, clinging to his backside his eyes wide.

It was not enough to escape Politoed's close range Water Gun attack, which propelled poor Croagunk through the air and to the side of the tank. With a weak "Gunk", Croagunk fell back into the water and fainted.

Misty laughed and cheered on her precious Politoed, who had now climbed onto one of the docks and began to clap and laugh loudly. Brock recalled Croagunk with a smile on his face.

"_Looks like Brock's straight forward approach to facing Politoed was no use this time. It seems like this water field is getting the best of our Rock-type expert."_

"It hasn't gotten the best of me yet!" shouted Brock after the commentator's remark. He threw another Poke' Ball to the field, which opened on one of the docks to reveal the pink Pokémon, Chansey.

"Chansey!" she sang, as she waved over to Politoed, who happily waved back.

Misty clenched a fist in preparation. "OK, Politoed, use Water Gun and knocked Chansey over!"

"Chansey, use Egg Bomb!"

Chansey side stepped the jet of water that Politoed had shot at her and threw a glowing egg with skilled precision back at the Pokémon. The egg erupted with a loud blast, causing a wave of water to rise up out in the air and land with a splash, dangerously tossing around the small docks.

"Chansey, chan!" squealed Chansey as the plump Pokémon ran to and fro on her small dock trying not to get bucked off by the waves.

Once the waves calmed, Politoed was seen swimming slowly to the surface.

"Pol-li…" groaned Politoed, as he managed to climb on top of one of the docks.

"Politoed, are you OK?" asked Misty, as eyed the nasty looking cuts and bruises that had begun to show up on Politoed's skin as a result of the explosion.

"Toed!" he croaked back, clapping his hands. He still looked weak, but Misty was confident in his abilities.

"That's the spirit!" Misty cried, "Now use Water Gun again!"

"Dodge it using Double Edge, Chansey!" ordered Brock.

Chansey jumped one dock over as another jet of water came past her once again. She leapt gracefully from one dock to the next until she fiercely knocked into Politoed sideways, sending him crashing onto the next dock, knocking him out.

Misty gasped as she recalled her fainted Pokémon and watched Chansey jump back to her place in front of Brock. Chansey was much stronger and faster than she looked.

"Scared yet, Misty?" called Brock. "Chansey has been unnaturally strong since she was a Happiny. And it has only increased once she evolved into a Chansey."

"I'm not scared!" huffed Misty, as she threw out her next Pokémon, Corsola.

The pink coral-type Pokémon landed on one of the docks and looked over at Chansey in determination.

"Corsola!" she shouted, shaking her shining corals on her body in the sunlight. The audience gave a gasp at the beauty of them.

"Hey, Misty, I'm impressed," said Brock, "Corsola looks better than ever. You've done a good job raising her."

"Thanks!" Misty called back. "She's also gotten stronger, too!"

That was true. Misty had brought a team of six of her strongest Pokémon from her gym and Corsola was easily part of her top three strongest Pokémon.

"We'll see," Brock replied. "All right, use Egg Bob once more!"

"That won't work this time, Brock! Corsola, use Surf!"

As Chansey threw another bomb towards Corsola, Corsola was suddenly lifted on her dock by powerful waves that began to rise. Chansey looked up at the waves in terror.

"CHANSEYYY!" she screamed, as the waves crashed over her, dragging her underneath the waves.

"Quick, while Chansey is underwater, use Spike Cannon!" shouted Misty.

Corsola dived under the water and poised herself at a close range from Chansey, who was struggling to swim back to the surface. Corsola shot a series of needle-like beams towards Chansey underwater, which knocked her back against wall of the tank. Chansey gave a cry that was muffled from the water and floated to the surface in a faint.

"_Wow! What a Spike Cannon Attack from Misty's Corsola!" _boomed the commentator as Brock recalled Chansey. _"This is Brock's last Pokémon; who will he choose next?"_

"Let's go, Sudowoodo!" cried Brock, as he tossed out his last Pokémon of the match. Sudowoodo appeared on the dock where Chansey once stood, his fists raised and ready to battle.

"Sudowoodo!" he shouted, as Corsola swam back up to the surface in front of Misty. Misty wasn't much of a Watcher, but by comparing Corsola to Sudowoodo, she could tell Corsola had way more battling experience than Sudowoodo. This fact didn't surprise Misty, of course. Corsola was one of her main Pokémon she used for battling Trainers at the gym; with Brock studying to become a doctor now, he probably didn't have as much of a chance to battle.

That, and she knew that Sudowoodo hated water.

"OK, Corsola, this will be a breeze," Misty said to her beloved Pokemon. "Use Bubblebeam and follow it up with Surf!"

"Counter with Mimic, Sudowoodo!"

As Corsola set a string of bubbles flying towards Sudowoodo, Sudowoodo also followed the suit. Both Attacks met in the center of the field, neither giving in to the other.

"C'mon, Corsola, you can do it!" cheered Misty.

"Sudowoodo, concentrate! We can win this!" shouted Brock.

Both Pokemon glared at the other in the midst of their attacking and increased their Bubblebeam Attack. Explosive bubbles flew from their mouths at an alarming rate, only to be stopped by the other's Bubblebeam in the middle of the arena.

Corsola stopped briefly and puffed up her body, then proceeded to release the Bubblebeam Attack twice as fast as before. Soon, her attack overtook Sudowoodo's, knocking the tree-Pokémon back into the dock.

"Now's your chance, Corsola!" shouted Misty with urgency. "Use Surf!"

Corsola stood on one of the docks as waves from the tanks lifted her up and began to crash down upon Sudowoodo. Once the waves receded, Sudowoodo was found lying on his back, fainted.

"_And Misty Waterflower from the Cerulean Gym is the winner!" _cried the amplified voice of the commentator over the loud applause of the audience.

Misty, however, could barely hear anything over her own shock. She simply stood there in stunned silence as she watched Brock recall Sudowoodo. She was finally knocked back from her thoughts as Corsola excitedly jumped into her arms.

Misty beamed at her. "We did it, Corsola! We won! You were great!"

She laughed and spun the Pokémon around in victory. As she saw Brock leave his place on the field and walked towards her, Misty returned Corsola back into her Poke' Ball and ran to meet him.

They stopped a few feet from each other.

Brock smiled. "You did great, Misty. I'm not surprised. You've really changed over the years."

He stuck out his hand, which Misty regarded with a look of confusion.

"Congratulations, Misty."

Misty beamed at Brock and shook his outstretched hand. Then, much to his surprise, she stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Brock," she whispered in his ear, as he nervously wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for being a friend."

**-End of Round 3**

Go, Misty! Brock was never that great of a battler to me. Yeah, he gave Ash a run for his money at their first match, but really, who couldn't take that kid on then? And, yeah, he's beaten Team Rocket a few times, but once more, who can't beat them? Misty always stood out to me as someone who had a fighting spirit, unlike Brock, who has more of a healing spirit (you know, for those who get in the way of Misty's wrath? Heheh).

So, what did you all think? Reviews would be appreciated!

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10

P.S.-As a matter of fact, I did give myself a cameo appearance, per se. Refer to the beginning of the chapter with Brock for reference.

P.S.S.-In case some of you are wondering, yes, I have been reading your reviews (and am hopefully doing well at following the advice given, too!). If you leave a review, I always answer back on the review section, so keep an eye out!

P.S.S.S.-Yes, for you fangirls out there, if you want to consider this a 'BrockxMisty' section, go for it.


	5. Sabrina VS Professor Juniper

Hey, guys! First off, I'm going to ask that you all please read my comments on the review section before you review any further. I've already had to tell one of you that I would not be accepting any requests from this person due to his rudeness. Let this be a reminder: my fic, my rules. If you don't like the story and feel the need to let me know, fine; review and tell me. Do not call me names and demand that I go back and change my story; that just ticks me off. I said that I would take battle requests, but it does not mean I'll honor them. Any more comments like the ones that I received from a certain reviewer and you will be reported. I'm actually leaving the said rude-reviewer's comments up as an example of how NOT to review. Call me harsh, but I'm sure once some of you read what was spewed at me, you'll see why I'm ticked. For those of you who do not fall under this category, thank you. Now, as for this round, I decided to go a completely random route: Sabrina VS. Professor Juniper. Sabrina was always a strange character to me and I'm not quite familiar with Juniper, but I'm pleased with the results and I hope you will be too. I wrote this round in a different style than the rest of the chapters so far, so you guys let me know what you think. Enjoy!~

Round 4: Sabrina VS. Professor Juniper!

I walked around unsure where in particular to go. I knew that when everyone else got up after a match, I had to do so, too.

It was called "being social", I believe.

But, I don't think others are supposed to give you strange looks when you walk around "being social". And I notice that when others are going through a crowd, they get bumped into.

As for me, when I go through a crowd, people tend to move from my way.

I guess I'm just better at "being social".

I past one group of young women standing in a cluster chatting. I recognized them as some of the Gym Leaders.

According to the "being social" book I read, one is "being social" when one is actually speaking to others. Popularity can be gained by interacting with a group, preferably a group with some similarities as you.

I wasn't sure what "popularity" meant, but I could see some similarities in myself and the other girls: I was a female and a Gym Leader and they were of the female variety as well and also Gym Leaders.

I smiled slightly to myself. I had noticed a similarity between myself and others. Maybe this could be easy.

As I walked over to the group, they stopped chatting and turned to me.

How nice. They are being polite. According to the book, "being social" also meant being polite. Part of being polite was acknowledging others.

They stopped talking and looked at me. They acknowledged me. But they weren't talking.

That was rude.

"Hi, Sabrina!" smiled one red-haired girl.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking on the situation. _Misty._ Yes, I knew her. She helped me out some years ago. She had just won the last match against her friend, Brock.

_Friend._

Yes, these girls were congratulating her on her win. According to the book, "being social" meant making friends, and making friends meant encouraging one another. These other girls were encouraging Misty. They were happy for her.

They were her _friends. _

Well, I'm her friend too.

Besides, she's nice and helped me.

"Hello, Misty. Congratulations on winning." I replied as I crossed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. After a brief moment of the affection, I dropped my arms and took a step back.

"Being social" meant the occasional touches of endearment, according to the book. It's what friends do. I didn't particularly enjoy it, but Misty is my friend and I'm happy for her win.

The other girls were looking wide-eyed at me. I hope they didn't want a hug, too.

I was Misty's friend only. Not theirs'.

I knew Misty. I liked her.

"Thanks!" beamed Misty after a brief pause.

I smiled. She enjoyed the touch.

"Have you met the other girls, Sabrina?" asked Misty. "This is Erika, Flannery, Whitney and Jasmine."

I noticed that as Misty was introducing the girls, she was motioning with her hand to each girl as she named her.

That was what the book said to do. Perhaps Misty read it, too.

"Yes, I know them." I responded. I wonder why Misty even bothered to introduce them.

"Yes, but we haven't been properly introduced," smiled Jasmine as she stuck out her hand. "I've only read about you from some magazine articles."

Oh, so "knowing" someone actually meant physically contact?

If that was the case, I only really "knew" Misty. And Erika, but I've only seen her briefly at a Christmas party one year; we've never spoken to each other before. I wonder if that still counts?

I think it does.

"Then I know Misty and Erika." I said, ignoring Jasmine's hand.

The girls turned and looked at Erika, who merely blinked.

"When did we ever meet, Sabrina?" she asked, as her face scrunched up at trying to remember.

"The Christmas party at Vermillion." I replied.

How could she forget? She was wearing a purple and green kimono.

"Uh…That was three years ago, Sabrina," said Erika, as she looked over at Misty, who I noticed gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Must've been a twitch.

"_Round four has been picked!" _echoed the voice of the commentator.

I hated how loud that voice echoed. It made me want to make it explode with my Telekinesis. I don't see why not; the book didn't say anything about Psychic abilities.

But, it would probably be rude.

"_This match will be between Sabrina of Kanto and Professor Shelia Juniper from Unova!" _

The girls looked to me and Misty spoke excitedly. "Hey, that's you, Sabrina! You have to report to the field now, but I'll be cheering for you in the stands!"

I merely nodded. "Thank you."

As I began to walk off, I overheard the other red-head, Flannery, whisper something about someone being weird.

I wonder who they were speaking about. Whoever it was, I would've loaned them my book; it had a chapter in it concerning abnormal and socially awkward behaviors.

And being "weird" was one of them.

_On the field_

I stood at my place on the battling field, which had now turned into a grass field.

I liked the field choice; it was soothing.

I looked across the field as the commentator introduced us to the crowd and gave the rules. I saw Professor Shelia Aurea Juniper, now my rival, looking back at me.

She smiled. I didn't.

She was now my rival.

It was a pity that we were rivals now. She seemed nice.

But weak. I could sense a lack of knowledge in her in the area of Pokémon battling.

As the referee began the match, she tossed out her first Pokemon, Tranquill, with a sense of vigor and excitement.

Pity that she was going to lose.

"Go, Kadabra." I said, tossing my beloved Pokémon out on the field.

Kadabra stood facing Tranquill, who was flying stationary a few feet up in the air on the opoosite side of the field.

I could feel Kadabra's strength flow through my veins; his heart beat in sync with mine; his thoughts and emotions were in tune with mine. He wanted to win because I wanted to. I wanted to win because he did; our desires were the same.

Juniper commanded her Pokémon to use Razor Wind. I really wasn't paying that much attention; I was more focused on Kadabra.

"_Stop the attack." _

I saw Kadabra sharply nod his head in recognition of my command that I had given him using Telekinesis. I also sent him a vivid picture with my mind of what exactly I meant.

He understood, as always.

His eyes began to glow blue and he held up his hands where the sharp wind that was about to hit him missed him by inches.

"_Now, turn it back towards Tranquill."_

The wind, which seemed to be caught in his hand, turned and fiercely blew back Tranquill, knocking her several feet back across the field.

I smiled fondly at Kadabra. He had increased the wind power behind the attack when he turned it back towards Tranquill; how smart.

Then again, I expected nothing less.

I heard Juniper command Tranquill to use Quick Attack.

How juvenile.

"_Stop Tranquill, Kadabra." _I commanded.

As Tranquill raced towards Kadabra, he held up his hand once more. Suddenly, Tranquill froze where she flew, her beak in mid caw, and her eyes dashing about widely. I could hear Juniper in the back of my mind calling out to her poor Pokémon.

I smirked. Poor birdie.

"_Throw Tranquill."_

Tranquill was suddenly lifted high in the air, Kadabra moving his arm as if he were an conducting an orchestra. After being lifted a good sixty feet in the air, Kadabra merely lowered his arm and Tranquill came crashing to the earth like a limp doll.

I smiled again as Tranquill was declared unable to battle. Kadabra was picking on me. I clearly commanded him to _throw _Tranquill, not drop her. He could be stubborn sometimes.

But, I truly loved him.

Juniper was looking at me wide-eyed like the girls were looking at me earlier.

I'm getting better at this "being social" thing.

She called forth her next Pokémon, Minccino. I mentally compared her strength to my Kadabra's. It was no contest; Kadabra was much stronger. And this Minccino wasn't used to battling.

"_Let's finish this one in one attack, Kadabra." _I said mentally to Kadabra. _"I'm getting bored."_

I felt Kadabra agree with me. I felt for my Kadabra; I knew how much he hated being bored.

Minccino started to charge towards Kadabra again in a straight forward attack. I yawned softly behind my hand. Another straight forward attack? When was this Juniper ever going to learn?

Well, if it is up for me to teach her…

"_Stop Minccino and raise her a bit in the air."_

Minccino, like Tranquill before, froze in her position and was lifted a few feet in the air. I could feel a sense of panic from her; she was frightened. Better to end this quickly, then.

"_Use an electric attack on her. And make the attack strong, but quick, Minccino is scared."_

Kadabra, once more, nodded his head sharply. A bright light suddenly emitted from Minccino, the plasma erupting off her small body like lightening-like snakes. The rodent-like Pokémon gave a scream and I could hear Juniper shout her name.

I wonder if Juniper knew I was being nice by ending it like this?

"_OK, enough Kadabra." _I commanded. _"Just lightly toss Minccino to the ground; she's already fainted."_

Kadabra complied and Minccino fell to the ground with a soft _thud _in the tall grass, scorch marks all over her tiny body.

Juniper recalled Minccino and tossed out her final Pokemon, Accelgor.

I quickly analyzed the Pokémon. He was stronger than the other two, but not nearly as strong as my Kadabra. It was clear that Juniper was not at all a seasoned battler.

And as Accelgor charged towards Kadabra, this time in a wide arched circle to hit Kadabra, it was clear that she had not had much experience with Psychic types.

"_Teleport, Kadabra."_

Kadabra vanished in midair as Accelgor fell face first on the ground where he once stood. Accelgor got up and looked around in confusion for Kadabra.

"_Now reappear behind Accelgor and use Psybeam." _

"Kadabra!" shouted Kadabra, as he reappeared directly behind Accelgor, who jumped in fright. Kadabra held up his hand, which held his beloved spoon, and sent a series of pink circles from his hand towards Accelgor. The powerful attack sent Accelgor flying backwards dozens of feet, until the wall of the stadium stopped him. Accelgor fell forward and fainted, leaving a small indent in the wall where his body was.

I recalled Kadabra as the commentator announced that I had won. I walked off the field and went to Professor Juniper.

As I approached her, she regarded me with a silent, wide-eyed stare.

I brought out my hand.

"Good match." I said.

She looked down at my hand and back up at me. A smiled formed on her face as she reached out and shook my hand.

"Good match," she repeated.

I walked away feeling good about myself.

I was "being social".

**-End of Round 4 **

Sabrina is a freak, huh? But, hey, give her credit, at least she's trying and not turning people into dolls anymore. I've always wanted to do a fic in her POV and I had a lot of fun writing this. She was always such a powerful Trainer to me. Juniper just didn't stand a chance, unfortunately. So, who will be featured in Round 5?

Review, please! (but not before you read my comments on the review section!)

Until you read again,

~MastermindMedley10

P.S.-I have a six page book review over a biography of Martin Luther due 2/9. The book is over 400 pages and I have barely read ten. With that being said, this assignment (along with some others, this one just happens to be the most important right now) is going to take top priority for the next few days. So, don't freak out if I don't update right away-I will get back to you!


	6. Burgh VS Drayden!

Right, so how about I'm so freakin' sorry for taking forever to put this up? I seriously was sooooo busy-since last time, I took on a 60-90 hour a week job and still had 16 class hours a week to complete. Needless to say, I am very happy that the semester is over….and I think that I passed Greek by a landslide! WOOT! So, a few people are like "Let someone from Unova win, they have some great Trainers, blah, blah", (though I would like to mention that Hoenn hasn't even had a turn yet, so where's the love for them?) And you know what? You're right. So in this match, I pit up two Unova Trainers against each other to give Unova some love (even though it's my least favorite generation). This match is between Burgh and Drayden-Bug VS. Dragon! Who will win? Time to find out-enjoy!~

Round 5: Burgh VS. Drayden!

"Pay up."

Professor Birch blinked as the Psychic Leader from Kanto walked away from the field. He couldn't believe what he saw; Sabrina had completely destroyed Juniper! He turned to his colleague, Professor Oak, who was holding out his hand to him expectantly.

"Did you SEE that?" exclaimed Birch, wildly motioning out towards the field.

Oak smirked. "Saw the whole thing, Birch, just like you. Hate to say I told you so, but you paying up will do nicely."

"The match barely lasted ten minutes altogether!" cried Birch once more, as he shook his head. "And that girl didn't say a THING, Oak, not a THING!"

Oak nodded. "Yes, yes. She's psychic, obviously. Pays more attention to her Pokémon than she does people…I'm almost afraid to ask what she told Juniper after the match….but, anyways, pay up!" He prodded his hand to him, palm up. "I _told _you! Juniper would lose in less than five moves, Sabrina would only use one Pokémon and the match wouldn't last more than a quarter of an hour."

Birch grunted and grumbled as he dug in his pocket and placed a large, shiny pearl in Oak's hand. Oak grinned and chuckled in delight as he placed the item in his bag.

"Big Pearl," he said, as he settled next to Birch. "I've been looking for one of those; for research, of course." He finished with a grin.

Birch snorted and shook his head. "Sure, Oak. You know, the way you called that match makes me think that you're psychic, too."

"Oh, no!" laughed Oak, "I'm just lucky."

"That what you call it?" huffed Birch playfully. "You've won all the bets on the matches so far. What have you won, if you don't mind me asking?"

Oak looked up and began to count off his fingers. "Let's see…a TM from Rowan, three specialty Poke'Balls from Elm, a Big Pearl from you and $650 Poke'Bucks from Agatha. But, I haven't won all the bets-I lost a Master Ball to Bertha and I owe Rowan a specialty Poke'Block."

Birch grinned widely at the mention of Bertha's name. "Quite the gambler, aren't we, Professor Oak? Or should I say _player_?"

"Jealousy is unbecoming, Birch." said Oak, his ears turning red. "I can't help that you aren't so lucky."

"So, what has she said? You talking to her, Oak?" teased Birch as he lightly elbowed Oak.

Oak rolled his eyes and smiled. "So much for professionalism…yes, we've talked, but about nothing too great. Just bets, small talk and having to put up with Agatha. Bertha's quite the gambler, too."

Birch hummed as the loudspeaker began to boom.

"_Round five is up next, folks! And it looks like its two Unova Leaders! Will Gym Leaders Burgh and Drayden please make your way to the field?" _

Birch nodded thoughtfully to himself. "Bug verses Dragon…hmmm….whatcha thinkin', Oak?"

"I'm thinking that Dragon will win out, but not without a fight."

"I think Burgh is better than you think, Oak."

Oak raised his eyebrows slightly. "You care to make another bet, Birch? Don't worry; I won't have you bet your lab."

"Real funny, Oak," Birch smiled. "OK, another bet. My bet is on Burgh."

"Fine. I say Drayden wins due to his experience and abilities. Face it, Birch, Drayden has been playing this game longer and much tougher than Burgh. Heck, I place my bet like this: Drayden wins and doesn't even use all his Pokémon. If I win, I call your new Poke'Block Berry Blender."

"The new one?" exclaimed Birch, flinching slightly. "It's new, Oak…and pretty expensive…"

"And a copy of my voice recordings during my Mew research will be sitting in your office by next week if you win."

Birch's eyes widened. "T-the voice recordings? Of your Mew research? That's considered some of the best on-the-field-research data available-and the rarest!"

"Which is why I know what good use it will be to you, as your primary way of researching is on-the-field. So, do we have a deal, Birch?"

"For that, you better believe it!"

Birch grabbed Oak's hand, and in his excitement, began to pump it up and down, gripping harder and harder.

"Aggh! Fingers, Birch!" said Oak, as he managed to break free from Birch's grip.

"Oops," chuckled Birch in embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting Unova Gym Leaders, Drayden from Opelucid City and Burgh from Castelia City!"_

The crowd roared as the two men approached their places and the field opened up from the bottom of the arena to reveal the new battle field, desert. Loose, golden sand covered the area and here and there were a few rocks.

Dressed in purple slacks, expensive looking leather dress shoes, a decorated black and gold vest and a button-up white dress shirt, Drayden crossed his muscular arms and nodded towards the crowd and then to Burgh. Burgh smiled toothlessly and nodded back, his artistic style of red and black skinny jeans, a large, white butterfly belt buckle and flamboyant green shirt clashing with the style of his older opponent. He ran his hand through his wild brown hair, his red scarf whipping through the wind. Drayden, however, merely stood with his arms crossed like a statue as the commentator began to explain the usual rules.

"Almost looks like he's gonna blow away, doesn't he?" said Birch, nodding towards Burgh.

"That he does," agreed Oak. "Well, if anything, this match will be funny to watch, what with Burgh's bright, young style and who weighs next to nothing and Drayden with his muscles and sharply trimmed white beard."

Birch gave a bark of laughter as the Leaders were given permission to bring out their first Pokémon.

"Let's get started, my precious Dwebble!" cried Burgh, as the crab-like Pokémon appeared from his Poke'Ball.

"Dwebble!" he cried, as he dug his claws in the sand.

"Fraxure, I choose you!" shouted Drayden, as he released the dinosaur-like Pokémon on the field.

"Let the match begin!" commanded the referee, as he signaled for both Leaders to commence battling.

"Dragon Dance, Fraxure!"

At Drayden's command, the green tusked Pokémon began to glow red with orbs spinning from him. The glowing didn't last long and once it faded, Fraxure seemed more pumped and eager to attack.

"A favorite move of Drayden's, I hear," commented Birch, as Dwebble was commanded to use Dig.

Oak nodded. "It boasts the attack of the Pokémon using it. Drayden wants this match to end quickly."

"What makes you say that?"

"As skilled as a Dragon Trainer as Drayden is, he could easily take out Dwebble, but it would take a while due to Burgh's skill as a Bug Trainer. He's going ahead and boasting up Fraxure's attack to get it over with. Seems logical to me; Drayden doesn't look like one to waste his time. If anything, I think he wants this match over with so he can go ahead and advance to the next round."

Birch lifted an eyebrow towards Oak. "You think so?"

"Fairly sure; this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to battle against the best of the best. He simply wants to make the best of that opportunity."

Birch scratched his chin in thought as he turned his attention back to the field. "Yeah…I guess I see what you're saying. I mean, let's face it, some of these guys here are small fry and don't stand a chance. For someone as talented as Drayden, he just wants to go for the big catch like a Champion or Elite Four. He probably doesn't even care to win as long as he gets the chance to battle one of them. My money is still on Burgh, though."

"Why?"

At that moment, Dwebble burst out of the sand underneath Fraxure, sailing him high in the air.

"Use Dragon Claw, Fraxure!" shouted Drayden.

With surprising flexibility, Fraxure turned in midair and began to descend on Dwebble. He raised a glowing claw at his opponent and brought it sharply down on his shell. The sound of the contact penetrated throughout the stadium like the sound of nails on a blackboard. A groan of pain from the sound produced by the attack swept across the audience, but Dwebble seemed unaffected.

"He used 'Protect'," said Oak, massaging his ears at the painful noise. "That Dragon Claw, as powerful as it was, did nothing to Dwebble."

"Good work!" praised Burgh, smiling broadly at his Pokémon.

Drayden merely nodded. "I didn't see that coming…use Dragon Claw again, Fraxure, since you are at close range!"

The small dragon gave a roar as he once again lifted up his glowing claws.

"Dodge it, my wonderful Bug-type!" shouted Burgh.

With a speed that left the audience giving out cries of surprise, Dwebble effectively dodged Fraxure's attack and sped through the sand, jumping up on one of the rocks on the field.

"What speed!" gasped Oak, as Fraxure, who was reacting too slowly, sliced through air. "H-how?"

Birch gave a booming laugh and clapped loudly. "Show 'em, Burgh! I got my bet on you!" He smiled broadly at Oak. "And _that_ is why I _still _have my money on that guy! He knew what his Pokémon were capable before even going on the field!"

Oak crossed his arms and turned his attention back to the arena, where Fraxure was now poised, ready to attack, clearly angered by Dwebble's evasiveness.

"A Dwebble, no matter how skilled, is not able to move that fast," he said, mostly to himself. "So, how is this Dwebble clearly faster than Fraxure?"

"I don't know," said Birch, who was continuing to applaud with the audience as the commentator sustained to rave about Dwebble's agility. "But, it looks like Burgh trained his Pokemon pretty well. I mean, he focused on honing Dwebble's defense, which is easily any Dwebbles' best asset due to its shell and its natural need for protection because of its small size and soft skin. But, he also realized his Dwebble's worst asset, which is obviously his lack of speed because of his shell, and worked on it."

"It's not something Burgh just worked on," muttered Oak, as he continued to study Dwebble with his arms crossed. Suddenly he gasped. "Dwebble's shell! That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Birch.

Oak turned to Birch, his eyes wide in realization. "Burgh is brilliant! He realized that Dwebble is naturally slow due to its shell, which as you said, is any Dwebble's best asset because of its high defense. So, he managed to get his Dwebble a lighter shell that was also still durable."

"How could he do that? Breeding or something?"

Oak shrugged. "Who knows, but look at Dwebble's shell-see, it's not like most Dwebble's. I give Burgh a lot of credit here; he just turned an asset of his Pokémon to be both defensive and offensive."

Both men looked up as Burgh commanded Dwebble to use X-Scissor and Drayden ordered Fraxure to use Dragon Claw. However, Fraxure was too slow; just as he raised his claw to attack once more, Dwebble took advantage of his temporary lack of defense and landed the attack right in his soft underbelly, causing Fraxure to fly backwards in the soft sand, finally stopping when he collided into a rock.

Burgh raised his thin arms delicately in the air. "Alright, one more X-Scissor while Fraxure is taking his time to respond, my dear Dwebble!"

"Dwebble!" cried the rock crab, as he sped over to Fraxure with his claws raised, sand flying behind him. Before Fraxure could fully get to his feet, Dwebble had landed another blow at a close range, pummeling Fraxure a good foot or two below the desert sand. The crowd roared as the referee declared Fraxure unable to battle.

"Alright!" cheered Birch, the claps produced from his large, meaty hands sounding more like thunder in his excitement. He turned to Oak grinning. "Looks like I'll be having those recordings, huh, Oak?"

Oak snorted. "Don't get cocky-this match isn't over yet. Though, I am surprised by Drayden's battling style. I've never seen him battle first-hand before, but typically older Trainers prefer a more defensive style. He was clearly more concerned about his Fraxure's attack power."

Drayden recalled Fraxure and turned his attention to Burgh. "You are a strong opponent and I admit that I wasn't expecting you to battle like that. This battle has got me pumped to continue! Let's go, Haxorus!"

He threw another Poke'Ball out on the field revealing the large, intimating Pokémon, Haxorus.

Haxorus gave a deafening roar as he dug his massive claws into the loose sand.

"Using Fraxure's evolution?" mused Oak, as he rubbed his chin. "I'm not quite sure if that's a good idea or not…"

"Eh, who knows what tricks Drayden has up his sleeve," remarked Birch as the referee called for a commencement in battle.

"Haxorus, use Outrage!"

At a blinding speed, Haxorus thrashed Dwebble repeatedly, causing the sand from around them to fly up, blocking them from everyone's view. Once the sand settled down, Dwebble had lost his shell and was lying a few feet away from it.

Oak nodded. "Smart move. Drayden realized that the only way to defeat Dwebble was to loose him from his shell."

"Dwebble, hurry, go back to your shell!" commanded Burgh.

Dwebble rushed frantically back to his shell, but was blocked by the massive Haxorus standing menacingly in his way.

"Use Dragon Claw, Haxorus!"

With a speed much quicker than Fraxure's, Haxorus landed a devastating blow on the now defenseless Dwebble. With a cry of pain on contact, Dwebble fell fainted in the sand.

"Looks like Drayden is playing a whole different match, now," said Oak, as he clapped along with the rest of the audience. "And that Haxorus is better trained than Fraxure was."

Birch nodded as Burgh recalled Dwebble and released Leavanny, a praying mantis type Pokémon.

"Use Dragon Dance, Haxorus!"

Burgh ran his fingers through his bushy brown hair. "Use Razor Leaf, my elegant Leavanny!"

The green humanoid Pokémon released a series of sharp green leaves at Haxorus, as the yellow armored Pokemon began to momentarily glow red with orbs swirling about him. The Razor Leaf Attack hit, but seemed to do little damage to Haxorus.

"With Haxorus' natural armor, his defense is going to be much higher than Fraxure's," said Oak, as Leavanny was commanded to use String Shot on Haxorus' claws.

Thin, white thread came from Leavanny's long, thin arms and wrapped themselves around Haxorus' clawed hands.

"Use Dragon Claw!" shouted Drayden.

Haxorus raised one String Shot bound hand, which suddenly became free of the string once Haxorus' claws came out. With his other bound hand, he jerked the thread that connected Leavanny with him forward and also flew forward, colliding his Dragon Claw from his free hand onto Leavanny at a very close range. Leavanny flew backwards in the sand.

"Well, _that _looked familiar," said Birch, as Leavanny struggled to her feet.

"The match between Bruno and Bugsy," said Oak, "I guess Burgh tried to do what Bugsy did with Spinarak's String Shot on Machamp, thinking that it would work for him. But, Drayden only turned the move against Burgh like Bruno did, though he did manage to be original by actually using it as a more added force behind Haxorus' attack. These young Trainers need to start realizing that moves like 'Scratch', 'Tackle' and 'String Shot' may be effective back at the Gym with beginning Trainers, but are too immature for a match like this."

"You got that right," agreed Birch, as he turned his attention back to the match.

"Be strong, my dear Leavanny!" encouraged Burgh, as Leavanny managed to get back on her feet, albeit, unsteadily. "Use Leaf Blade!"

"Dragon Rage, Haxorus!"

Leavanny flew quickly straight towards her opponent, her green glowing arm outstretched like a sword. Haxorus braced himself and seemed to pump up his already rippling muscles. As Leavanny came at close range to Haxorus, he bellowed and sent a rapid fury of hits at the Bug-type. Once more, Leavanny flew backwards across the area in the sand, finally stopping when the sand piling behind her slowed her down.

"Leavanny, my lovely Bug-type, no!" cried Burgh, as the referee announced Leavanny unable to battle.

Birch groaned as Oak clapped enthusiastically beside him singing softly to himself, "Birch will need a mender, when he loses his new blender…"

"That doesn't even make sense!" snapped Birch, as Burgh recalled Leavanny and released his last Pokémon; the giant, gray spiked centipede, Whirlipede.

"It makes sense to me!" sang Oak, as Haxorus was commanded to use Dragon Dance and Whirlipede was ordered to use Poison Sting. Haxorus stepped back a few steps as the poison missiles hit him straight on, but the attack seemed to have only a little effect.

"Use Dragon Rage!"

"Use Protect, my dear Whirlipede!"

As Haxorus charged straight into Whirlipede, the large centipede wrapped himself up tighter. At contact, Dragon Rage made him fly back a few feet, but Whirlipede landed safely in the soft sand.

"Looks like Burgh's specialty is Bug-type defense," said Birch, as Drayden commanded Haxorus to use Dragon Dance, as Whirlipede attack using Double-edge.

Oak nodded as Haxorus began to perform the attack. "Looks like Drayden is trying to enhance his Pokémon's attack power to override Burgh's Pokémon's powerful defense. Have you noticed how he keeps commanding Haxorus to use Dragon Rage? That shows that Haxorus is very controlled, because most Dragon-types can't stop using Dragon Rage once they start. It's a move that takes over and gets stronger and stronger. But, Drayden is having Haxorus pause in between that move so he can use Dragon Dance, which only enhances attack power. If that is the case, Drayden is an especially skilled Dragon Trainer to be able to train his Pokémon to be so controlled."

The blow from Whirlipede's Double-edge Attack only sent Haxorus back a few feet, and he landed gently on his feet in the sand.

"Make this your final move, Haxorus-use Dragon Rage one more time!" yelled Drayden. "Give it all you got!"

Haxorus gave a roar that drowned out all other noise as he began to quickly advance upon Whirlipede, his eyes growing red, his muscles rippling and tense. He tackled Whirlipede before he had a chance to protect himself and thrashed the Bug-type repeatedly. Every command given by Burgh was useless; Haxorus had given in to his desire to continue using Dragon Rage, Drayden wasn't stopping him and Whirlipede was unable to be free from the full-force of the Dragon Rage. By the time Haxorus stopped, Whirlipede had long since fainted. The crowd cheered wildly as Whirlipede was declared unable to battle, making Drayden the winner of the match.

As both men went to shake hands on the side of the field, Birch felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hate to say 'I told you so'," grinned Oak to his colleague, "But paying up will do nicely."

~~~~End of Round 5

Professionals gambling? For shame! Well, how else are they going to pay the lab bills? And for the record, this will NOT turn into a shipping fic (though I think Bertha and Oak make a cute couple and I'm sick of hearing that Oak and Delia have a thing for each other because that is GROSS…even though I do have a *completed* Eldershipping fic on this site…*sigh* I'm such a hypocrite…). I just like adding some other elements to the story, I mean these people are in this one arena staying and battling for a few days or weeks and you know a lot more is going on than just battling (gambling, flirting, etc.). Anyway, Drayden is the winner! Hey, as a Dragon Trainer, he's going to be tougher than your average Leader. Burgh put up a good fight, though. So, what did you guys think? Comments would be great! And I still take battle requests!

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10

NOTE: I will be taking a road trip out to west Texas to see a good friend of mine, then I am taking a week-long class and then I will be going off to Russia (my third trip there for those who are curious-I love it!). I will try to get up the next round before I leave for Russia, but no promises. I will not forget to update as soon as I can, though!


	7. Morty VS Jasmine!

This was done by request-Morty VS Jasmine! Who will be the winner in this match? OK, so I decided to go ahead and post this while I was still in my dorm. If all goes well, I'll have the next round up before my class starting next week and the round after that right before I leave for Russia. No promises, but we'll see. Enjoy!~

Round 6: Jasmine VS Morty!

Jasmine applauded along with the rest of the audience as Burgh and Drayden shook hands and exited the field. She was enjoying watching all the matches and was itching to start battling.

"Hey, Jasmine!"

Jasmine spun around to see Bugsy standing there with the Fighting-type Gym Leader from Sinnoh, Maylene.

Jasmine grinned. "H-hi, Bugsy! I haven't had the chance to say it yet…but you did great in your match-I was really impressed!"

"Yeah, you did very well, Bugsy," said the young Elite Four and Frontier Brain Member, Caitlin, who walked over, tucking her long, bushy blond hair behind her ear. "I even heard a rumor going around that they may even want to promote you early. It would be nice to have a few more younger Elite Four Members."

Jasmine gasped and blinked. After Sabrina showed her incredible strength in her battle against Juniper, there were whispers over who could possibly beat Sabrina. Caitlin was one of the names mentioned.

And she was just a kid.

Bugsy grinned, blushing at the compliment. "Gee, thanks guys. I'm not sure about being an Elite Four Member now…maybe when I'm older and gain more experience." He turned to Jasmine, who was still stunned at being in the presence of such a powerful Trainer as Caitlin. "Have you met Maylene and Caitlin yet, Jasmine?"

"Not yet-it's nice to meet you, Jasmine!" said Maylene as she grabbed Jasmine's hand to shake it.

Caitlin daintily offered her hand to Jasmine, who accepted it, and gave it a light shake. "A pleasure. From the Johto region, correct? A very lovely region; I'm much honored to serve as a part of the Frontier Brains for that region."

"Speaking of which, I saw Darach here as well. Are you battling with him?" asked Bugsy.

Caitlin flicked at a piece of her hair. "No, I am serving as my usually positions of Frontier Brain of Johto and Sinnoh and also as Elite Four Member of the Unova League. Darach is just serving as Frontier Brain of Johto and Sinnoh. Since he battles just as well and has technically served in that position for some time, the League didn't see a reason not to invite him, so long as he battles on his behalf and not mine."

Caitlin turned to Jasmine. "So, are you any good? I'm curious…I must admit, I haven't had much time to visit the Leaders from Johto yet with all my other pressing duties."

"W-we-well, I-I…"stammered Jasmine, unsure of how to respond. She was never very good at meeting new people.

"_Round six has been selected!"_

The interruption from the loudspeaker made Jasmine sigh in relief; she didn't have to answer just yet.

"_And what do you know? It's another match between two Gym Leaders from the same region! Will Morty and Jasmine please make your way to the field?"_

"That's you, Jasmine!" exclaimed Maylene excitedly. "I wish it was me, though…I'll have my turn soon. Good luck!"

Stunned, Jasmine merely blinked at the announcement. Surely it's not her turn yet…

"You need to go to the field, Jasmine," Bugsy prodded patiently.

Jasmine nodded quickly. "Thank you," she managed shyly before running off towards the field.

_At the arena _

Jasmine swallowed hard as he took her place at the field. She was nervous; she'd never battled before so many people before. And Morty was a friend of hers; she didn't know if her emotions would lead the direction of this battle. Well, if Misty could battle Brock, she supposed she could give Morty a good battle.

The field was now an ice field. She wasn't sure how she felt about it-she was from the coast and haven't really been in contact with ice arenas before. She'd have to be more careful about it then Morty, as all his Pokémon were Ghost-types and could glide through the icebergs littering the field. And they could float, which meant that they wouldn't slip on the slippery surface.

As the announcer introduced them, Jasmine studied Morty from across the arena. He was about her age with his medium length blond hair held back by a purple headband. She remembered him wearing more blue when they were younger, but now he was donning a pair of white jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt with a purple scarf draped around his shoulders. His purple eyes were piercing as he studied the field. She knew that he'd wanted to become an Elite Four Member for a long time so that he could further his study of rare Pokémon. When he was invited to compete in this competition, it was rumored that he trained harder than ever so he would get recognized at the competition. He wanted to win.

Well, so did she.

She straightened her light blue sundress as the referee gave the instructions and rules. When he lowered his flags to commence the battle, Morty didn't hesitate to release his first Pokémon.

"Let's go, Gastly!" he shouted, as the smoke-like Pokémon appeared on the field.

The Pokémon gave a clownish smile. _"Gastlyyyy!"_

Jasmine nodded her head in recognition. She knew who she was going to release first.

"Go, Magnemite!"

The floating magnet-like Pokémon came on the field from its Poke'Ball, releasing some electricity as it did so.

"Use Confuse Ray, Gastly!" commanded Morty.

A stream of purple and yellow orbs emitted from Gastly and hit Magnemite dead on.

However, Magnemite merely blinked in boredom.

"_Would you look at that, ladies and gents? Jasmine has pitted up a Pokemon who is unaffected by Ghost-type attacks! What will our Ghost expert do now?"_

Morty gave a sigh of frustration. "The Ghost expert is going to battle like a pro anyways!" he shouted. He smirked back towards Jasmine in a friendly manner. "That guy has been getting on my nerves all day. Good strategy, though, picking Magnemite. But don't think you've got me scared yet-use Fire Punch, Gastly!"

Gastly speedily glided towards Magnemite, the purple smoke around its black orb-like body shaping to form a fiery fist that knocked Magnemite into an iceberg, melting it into a puddle.

"Magnemite!" gasped Jasmine, as Magnemite managed to weakly levitate itself back up. It was clear by the scorch marks covering its body that it was badly damaged.

"_Wow! So, Morty has some tricks of his own, too! Looks like Gastly can use a Fire-type attack, which is super effective against Magnemite's Steel element. What will Jasmine do now?"_

At that last remark, Jasmine couldn't help but be bothered by the announcer as well; she needed a plan-and fast, as it looked like Magnemite was getting weaker from its burn.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"OK, Magnemite, use Lock-On!"

"Magnemite," droned the electronic voice of Magnemite, as he focused on his opponent, a white square forming between itself and Gastly.

"Now, charge forward and use Zap Cannon!"

Magnemite barreled forward, electricity flying off its body as Gastly attempted to move from its path to no avail. Once within a few feet of Gastly, a massive bolt of electricity surged from Magnemite, engulfing Gastly, who cried out in pain. Once the lightening dimmed, Gastly floated to the ground, the purple smoke around its body giving off bits of electricity.

"Gastly is unable to battle-Magnemite wins!" shouted the referee, lifting up the flag on Jasmine's side, as she cheered for her win.

Morty recalled Gastly dumbfounded. "One Electric attack shouldn't have brought down Gastly-how?"

"Magenmite has a hold item…a Magnet. I-It's supposed to enhance the attack power of Electric moves," explained Jasmine. "And I had had Magnemite use Lock-On so it wouldn't miss, since it was vital to weaken Gastly as quick as it could, as it was so weak. And Zap Cannon is a very powerful Electric move. Combine that with a Magnet item, and Gastly had a slim chance of getting out of it."

Beating Gastly really helped Jasmine's confidence and erased her prior fears. She was ready to continue and win!

"_Looks like Jasmine really knows her stuff! What Pokémon will Morty bring out next?"_

Morty released Haunter, the second evolutionary form of Gastly. As the referee called for the match to continue Magnemite gave a flinch and slowly fell to the ground, fainted.

"_Looks like Magnemite was more injured that what Jasmine assumed! Who will she choose next?"_

Jasmine gasped as the referee declared Magnemite unable to battle. She should've known better than to leave it out there!

"Sorry, Magnemite," she murmured, as she recalled Magnemite. "I wasn't thinking…"

She studied Haunter before choosing her next Pokémon. The grinning purple ghost was starting to giggle and hover around the sharp points of the icebergs.

She knew who to pick.

"Go, Amphy!"

A yellow Pokemon with flipper like arms, a black striped tail with a red orb on the tip and pointed ears materialized from the Poke'Ball Jasmine had tossed out. Ampharos steadied herself on the slick ice and focused on her opponent, who was continuing to grin wildly.

"Quick, Amphy, use Thundershock!" commanded Jasmine.

Amphy nodded her head in fierce determination. "Amph!" She began to crackle with electricity as she slid forward on the ice to deliver the attack.

"Just dodge it, Haunter," said Morty.

Jasmine smirked as Haunter merely glided from the direction of the attack. "Not so fast, Morty! Amphy, change direction and deliver the attack!"

With surprising grace, Ampharos easily switched direction on the ice and landed the Thundershock Attack at a close range at the astonished Haunter.

"_Jasmine has figured out how to use the field to her advantage! Brilliant maneuver!"_

Like a pro ice skater, Ampharos proudly glided back in front of her Trainer and waited for her next command.

Morty grinned as his Haunter shook off the remaining bits of electricity off him. "Not bad at all Jasmine-but can your Ampharos dodge this?" He pointed a finger at the Electric-type. "Use Confuse Ray, Haunter!"

Like his pre-evolution before, Haunter sent a stream of yellow and purple orbs at Ampharos.

"Dodge it, Amphy!"

At her Trainers' orders, Ampharos slid to the side to avoid the hit.

Morty grinned wider. "That won't work this time! Haunter, make your ray follow Ampharos!"

At his command, the beam of orbs took a turn and hit the surprised Ampharos at full force. A dazed look came upon Apmpharos' face as she began to spin around and slip on her tail and onto the frozen ground.

"_Ampharos has just been hit at full force with Haunter's Confuse Ray! Looks like graceful Amphy can hardly keep her balance…what will Jasmine do next?"_

"Amphy!" Jasmine called out, as she looked to Morty for some sort of explanation. "H-how-?"

"Well, Amphy can change direction on the ice, so I figured Haunter could change the direction of his Confuse Ray." Morty winked at Jasmine. "Thanks for the tip."

Jasmine gaped speechlessly. She had just helped Morty confuse her poor Amphy!

She shook her head trying to clear it. She had to keep her focus…keep her head in the game…

But, she couldn't do a thing with a confused Pokémon who as now sliding repeatedly into an iceberg!

She weighed her options. Amphy was still at full health-the Confuse Ray had only confused her. She could wait for Amphy to snap out of it, as Haunter, though not confused, was still weaker than Amphy due to the close range Thunderbolt Attack. Leaving Amphy on the field would leave her vulnerable for full on attack from Haunter, and she herself could hurt herself if left to attack. She could substitute Amphy, but that would leave her with a confused Pokémon for her last match…if she made it that far…

She gulped. And began to pray that Amphy snapped out of it soon.

"Amphy, snap out of it!" shouted Jasmine as she clung desperately to the metal rails in front of her. Amphy merely slipped and fell again as if she couldn't hear her, the dazed look still on her face. Her falling was causing the crowd to laugh. Jasmine felt her face turn red as she blinked back hot tears. She hated seeing Amphy begin laughed at, but she had no other choice.

"Amphy, _please_!" begged Jasmine, leaning forward so Amphy could hear her better. "Snap out of it-you're battling!"

"_Ammmpphhyyy…."_sang the confused Pokémon, as she attempted to twirl like a ballerina, only to fall clumsily on her face. The crowd laughed louder.

Jasmine looked up to see that Morty wasn't laughing, for which she was grateful for. She couldn't stand it if her opponent was laughing, too.

"Alright, Haunter," said Morty. "Let's finish this quickly-use Shadow Ball!"

A glowing ball of dark plasma began to form in Haunter's disembodied hands. Jasmine turned back to Amphy and cried out louder, her throat growing sore from the straining.

"_AMPHY!_ Please! I'm begging you-_snap out of it!_ I don't want you to get hurt like this! Not like this! Please! _PLEASE!"_

Her cries were to no avail as the ball of plasma flew from Haunter's hands and into Ampharos, knocking her back into an iceberg that broke apart and collided on top of her. Silence filled the stadium as everyone watched for Ampharos, who was hidden under the mound of crushed ice.

Suddenly, the mound began to shake and Ampharos jumped on top of the mound looking battered from the impact, but no longer confused. Jasmine jumped and clapped excitedly as the crowd roared.

"_Ampharos made it out of the ice and is no longer confused! Seemed like the impact knocked her conscious again!"_

"Amphy, while Haunter isn't attacking, use Thundershock!" shouted Jasmine, pointing in the direction of Haunter, who was staring wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events.

Amphy raced forward, sliding on the ice, electricity crackling around her body. Once at Haunter, she emitted a large bolt of powerful electricity at the Ghost-type, who cried out and flew back some, sizzling from the attack. Ampharos glided back to her position on the field breathing hard. The last attack took a lot out of her.

Morty clenched his fist. "HAUNTER! Let's finish this-SHADOW PUNCH!"

Haunter cackled gleefully as he raised a purple and plasma covered fist and raced towards Amphy.

"Amphy, use Thunder Punch!"

Amphy, using the ice for speed, glided straight towards Haunter with one of her flipper-like arms raised and glowing with electricity. The Pokémon collided in the middle with a massive explosion.

Jasmine held her arms protectively in front of her as the force from the blast flew past her. Once the dust and ice particles had settled down, she lifted her eyes to the field and began to look for Ampharos. She found her slumped over at the edge of her side of the arena. She looked for Haunter, who was also slumped over on his side.

The referee raised both arms. "Both Haunter and Ampharos are unable to battle!"

"_What a hit! And it looks like both Pokémon are out! Both Trainers are down to their last Pokémon-who will be in this last match?"_

Jasmine recalled Ampharos and muttered her thanks to her Poke'Ball. She clutched her last Poke'Ball and took a deep breath before releasing it on the field. 

A giant iron snake took the field once released from his Poke'Ball. He bellowed at his new opponent, Gengar, the purple, furred Pokémon with a sinister grin that Morty had chosen.

"_Two powerful Pokémon are up to battle! How exciting! Time to see how our two Gym Leaders handle such Pokémon."_

"Use Iron Tail, Steelix!"

"Dodge, Gengar!"

As Steelix landed his massive glowing tail where Gengar once stood, Gengar jumped up with incredible speed and landed on an iceberg behind Steelix.

Jasmine griped the metal rail in front of her. "Use DragonBreath, Steelix!"

"Use Dark Pulse, Gengar!"

Steelix reared back his giant, boulder-like head and released a stream of a powerful, orange flame-like substance at Gengar, who steadied himself and released a stream of dark energy right at Steelix's attack. Both streams met in the middle, causing another explosion and knocking both Pokémon back into the ice.

Steelix lifted himself from the mounds of ice shards, scattering them, as Gengar hopped gracefully to the top of his mound. Both Gym Leaders regarded each other with a look of determination.

Jasmine took a breath. "OK, use Crunch!"

"Dodge, Gengar!"

Steelix struck down his head like a snake striking at its prey, but bit into a mound of ice as Gengar, once more, gracefully dodged the attack.

"Use Crunch again!"

"Counter it with Shadow Ball!"

Steelix maneuvered himself to strike down at Gengar again as the Ghost-type paused and began to form a ball of plasma in his hands. As Steelix struck his mighty jaw upon Gengar, the Ghost-type attempted to push the ball of plasma towards him. Both Pokémon were shaking in their struggle to push past the other's attack until the Shadow Ball exploded, sending another cloud of smoke through the air. The cloud dimmed to show that both Pokémon were still conscious, though both were showing signs of weariness at the powerful blows they had taken.

Jasmine saw Steelix heaving and covered with scuff marks, glaring down at his opponent, Gengar from across the arena. Gengar was also heaving and glistening with perspiration. She also noticed that Morty was biting his lower lip and was surprised to find that her palms and forehead were sweaty.

Suddenly, she had a plan, but was unsure if it would work. But, she had to do something.

"Use Crunch, Steelix!"

The massive snake surged forward at her command and barred his large jaw down at his opponent as Morty commanded Gengar to use Shadow Ball. As the two attacks collided once more, Jasmine griped the rail harder, making her knuckles turn white.

"OK, Steelix-swerve from the attack and hit Gengar head on with Crunch!"

Steelix brought his massive head to the side, which caused the Shadow Ball and fly past him. He struck down at Gengar at full force, burying him in the ice ground. Steelix gave a bellow at the attack and the stadium filled with silence, watching.

Jasmine waited, holding her breath, which she finally released when the referee declared Gengar unable to battle, making her the winner of the match. She shrieked in joy as her Steelix lifted his head over to her side in triumph.

"We did it, Steelix!" she whispered, as she hugged Steelixs' huge head while the audience applauded.

"_WHAT A MATCH! And can you believe that it's just day one, folks? There will be plenty more tomorrow and the days ahead!"_

~~~~~~~~~End of Round 6 

And the match goes to Jasmine! Sorry Morty fans, I just wasn't ready to see her out of this competition yet. But, Morty put up a heck of a fight though, right? A close call, I thought. Let me know what you guys think-review, review, review!

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10


	8. Tate VS Liza!

Our first Hoenn match-up and its between brother and sister-Tate and Liza! Yeah, I'm a jerk. Enjoy!~

Round 7: Tate VS Liza!

Tate was walking around the arena thinking of the battles that took place the day before. He hadn't seen his twin sister, Liza, since they got there. They had been fighting for weeks once they got their individual invitations to the competition, and now it had escalated to the point that everything they said to each other only caused more strife. They had arrived together at the arena the day before, but Liza quickly took off with the other younger female Leaders, leaving Tate.

He had to admit, it felt unusual not having his twin with him. This was the longest that they had ever gone without speaking to each other.

And he, admittedly, missed her.

Suddenly, a group of female Leaders walked by Tate, Liza among them laughing at something Gym Leader Whitney had said.

Tate beamed at recognition of his sister. He raised his hand to wave and began to call out for her, but was quickly silenced by his twins' dark look, her eyes narrowed at him. His face fell as his hand dropped to his side as he watched the group turn a corner, leaving his sight. He gritted his teeth, balling his hand into a fist.

OK, he didn't miss her _that _much.

"_She just thinks she's so cool because she's hanging out with other Leaders…well, I can find some other friends, too! I don't need her!"_

Tate looked around to find a perspective friend. The arena was just filling up to begin that day's matches.

The first guy he saw was Gym Leader Brock going all googly-eyed over Gym Leader Elesa. Tate scrunched his nose. Girls are gross. He would know; he lived with one.

He saw Gym Leader Falkner drinking some coffee and reading the paper over at a bench. Tate considered him to be a new companion, but thought better of it. Falkner had to be at least in his early twenties-too old for him.

The second pair of guys he saw was Professors Rowan, Birch and Oak. Tate grinned to himself as Elm went to join them, much to the other professors' look of displeasure. Birch and Elm were both older than Falkner and both had kids, which was weird in Tate's opinion. And Rowan and Oak…well, they were both _ancient_ and he doubted any of them wanted some kid to tagalong. Besides, the professors seemed to be keeping to themselves, and Tate couldn't blame them. By the way Juniper battle yesterday, he'd be embarrassed to speak to other, more experienced Trainers. As a Psychic Leader, how Juniper battled the day before against a Psychic-type was _awful!_ The probably just wanted to hide the fact that they all sucked at battling. Tate was still confused as to why any of them, especially Juniper, accepted to join the competition.

"_Probably to get some funding…"_ thought Tate to himself, as the familiar sound of the loudspeaker coming to life brought him from his thoughts.

"_Good morning, Trainers! Today will be a full day of battling, so I hope you are prepared. The first match of the day has been picked-and what a pick it is! Will the brother-sister duo Tate and Liza please make their way to the field?"_

Tate paused as the arena seemed to be spinning around him. He heard nothing of the announcement except him and his sisters' name. He placed a hand on his head to stop the spinning, which didn't help much, and blinked a few times.

Out of all the battles in the most important competition in his life, he had to start off facing his _sister_, who he'd never battled before outside of practice. He gulped.

And she always won in those practices, too…

He gritted his teeth; clenching his fists as hard as he could, rage pulsing through him. It wasn't fair-it just wasn't! This the first time for he and Liza to make a name for themselves all on their own, and they had to begin by battling each other? No-it wasn't right! And he knew Liza wanted this opportunity to shine on her own, too…

"Young man, are you alright?"

Tate snapped his eyes opened and realized at he was doubled over, his balled fists folded over his chest. He straightened up and looked to see Professor Oak looking worried at him, along with the other professors standing off to the side whispering and casting strange looks at him.

He felt his face flush. This was _not _how he wanted to meet a group of world-renown researchers…

Tate felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Brock standing beside him.

"It's alright, sir, I'll take care of him," said Brock to Oak.

Oak lifted an eyebrow towards Brock. "Do you know him, Brock?"

"Yes sir, I do." Brock leaned forward and said softly to the older man. "This is Tate, sir."

Oak eyes widened. "Oh…" He looked sympathetically at Tate and patted his free shoulder. "I don't believe that the way the League did this match up was fair at all, Tate. Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done."

Tate nodded numbly as Brock began to lead him away. He turned to see the professor waving back.

"Good luck, though, Tate!" called the old man.

Tate took a shaky breath as Brock led him to his meeting place at the arena. He noticed his sister on the other side looking shell-shocked and also having to be led by two girls, who he recognized to be Misty and Jasmine.

"It's not fair…" mumbled Tate, as Brock waited with him for the referee to brief him on the going-on's. "She's my sister…this is an once-in-a-lifetime competition…why my first match…one of us has to lose…"

Brock nodded, clasping his shoulder again. "You're right, and so is the professor; this isn't fair for either one of you. Half the reason anyone came to this competition was not to win, but to be able to prove themselves to the League and to some other highly skilled Trainers, and to also have a chance to battle some of those skilled Trainers. I have plenty of brothers and sisters, Tate. I know I would hate to take away an opportunity like this from any of them. I mean, it's one thing to battle friends, like Misty and I; you sorta expect to; but for you and Liza, that means pitting up against family." He paused for a moment before continuing. "As a Gym Leader, you have to make some difficult calls, Tate. I know you'll make the right choice."

Brock left as the referee came up to Tate to give the usual pre-battle briefing. Tate merely nodded through it all, not listening to any of it. When he was allowed to go to his position on the field, he walked as if he had lead in his shoes.

He wanted this opportunity _so _bad…he knew Liza wanted it, too. It was one thing to battle her for fun at the Gym, but winning meant his twin sister wouldn't get to go on and battle anyone else. Losing meant the same for him.

He swallowed as the field transformed itself. He'd allowed himself to look over at Liza, who looked as if she had been crying. She didn't want to battle him. It was one thing to battle her later on in the competition, but not first…not before either of them had the chance to battle anyone else…

She called out Lunatone and he brought forth his faithful Solrock. He didn't hear a word of the commentator. He looked at Liza, who looked back, her midnight blue eyes that mirrored his looking back at him.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Tate clenched his eyes and shot his hand in the air, his other hand throwing a white towel on the field.

"I quit! I withdraw from the competition!" he shouted.

He allowed himself to look up and felt his jaw drop at the sight.

Liza also had her hand raised.

And a white towel was also lying on her side of the field.

It took a moment for Tate to take in what he was seeing. "W-what are you doing, Liza? You can't quit-I'm quitting so you can go on!"

She shot Tate a haughty look, her hand still raised. "I'm quitting so _you _can go on! You've been practicing for weeks! For me to take that from you at your first match would be selfish of me as the oldest." Her face took on a softer look. "Besides, this competition has caused us to fight for weeks-even worse than usual! It's not worth it for me, Tate-so put your hand down, younger brother!"

Tate scowled back. "No-_you _put your hand down!"

"No-_YOU!_"

"YOU!"

Suddenly, both paused and looked at the other, a grin forming on both their faces. They looked over at the referee.

"We _both _forfeit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~End of Round 7

Didn't expect THAT did you? Yes, I realize that I am a jerk. I actually had a whole battle scene for them, but I looked over their characters some more and thought, "You know, if they really were pitted up like this, this is more than likely how it would happen." Well, what did you think? I know that we didn't have a match, but I tried to bring in plenty of action anyways. Round 8 is next!

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	9. Chuck VS Maylene!

This was written by request and I thought it would be a pretty neat battle, so I went ahead and honored it. Round 8 is between Maylene and Chuck! Fighting VS Fighting! As a black belt in martial arts myself, I had fun planning out this battle. Who will come out on top? Enjoy!~

Round 8: Maylene VS Chuck! 

Professor Oak stood and applauded Tate and Liza like everyone else in the audience, beaming widely. While he didn't know Tate, he certainly was impressed with the young man.

He looked over at the commentator box where the big shots for the League sat. They had been cringing in their seats ever since the twins took the field. The audience had been booing madly at them at the unfairness of the match up and Oak had laughed hysterically at the shocked faces of the League when the twins both forfeited.

As far as he was concerned, both of the twins had won.

Oak was beginning to question the way the matches were being laid out. The matches were supposed to be picked at random electronically. So far, it had pitted up Brock and Misty, who everyone knew to be great friends, and the field chosen put Brock at an extreme disadvantage. The first match was between a Leader and an Elite Four Member and most of the matches had been between those from the same region.

Something was Goldfishy, in Oak's opinion.

"Strange way to end a match, huh?"

Oak's heart skipped a beat as he turned and saw Bertha standing behind him.

"It certainly was," he said, smiling back at the woman.

She came forward down the steps to where he was sitting. "I was going to ask to join you for the next match-I can only stand Aggie for so long."

Oak laughed. "Then let's annoy her even more-I _invite _you to join me." He motioned to the seat next to him, offering his hand to help Bertha get seated.

"Oh, Sam, you always did love to start trouble," she giggled as she got seated and Oak lowered himself down in the seat next to her.

"Well, you never seemed to mind."

"True," she responded with a wink.

"_Well, folks, what an interesting turn of events! Both twins, Tate and Liza, have forfeited, bringing them both out of the competition. The next match had been selected-Gym Leaders Chuck and Maylene, please make your way to the field!"_

"Fighting-type vs. Fighting-type," murmured Bertha. She shook her head and looked over at Oak. "You know, I'm starting to wonder about these match-ups…"

Oak nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"It's Charlie and Scott in charge of running this show, right?" said Bertha. "Both are really into battling, but neither one of them are Trainers. And both like a show. I have to admit, though, these match-ups are interesting to watch."

"For sure. I'm just curious what's up their sleeve."

They looked towards the field as Maylene and Chuck took their places, the field transforming into a standard battle field.

Oak crossed his arms and nodded his approval at the field choice as the referee gave the rules. "Good. I was never a fan of elemental fields-gets in the way in my opinion."

"That's because you don't specialize in a specific type, like I do," said Bertha. "If a field is set out in my favor, it can make all the difference in a match, in my opinion. Though, I do enjoy the standard battle field, as well. It keeps the match even. Though I don't think that any field should stand in the way of someone winning, no matter the disadvantage it gives you."

"I agree," said Oak. "What field do you think will be chosen in the deciding match?"

"Standard, obviously. It keeps it even and leaves less people to cry 'foul'."

"I think so, too," said Oak, as Maylene released Medicham and Chuck released Hitmontop.

"Looks like Chuck is at an extreme disadvantage with Medicham's Psychic abilities," said Bertha.

"And look at Medicham-she's strong. Maylene did an excellent job training her. And I'm not sure why Chuck picked Hitmontop."

"Isn't Hitmontop technically considered a 'Baby Pokémon' by League standards?" asked Bertha.

"It is," replied Oak. "Though this Hitmontop seems mature."

"Use Rapid Spin, Hitmontop!" shouted Chuck, his black belt beneath his large, naked belly flapping against his red loose pants. "Cover some ground!"

"Counter with Hi Jump Kick!" commanded Maylene, her gloved hand pointing towards Hitmontop.

Hitmontop jumped and landed on his pointed head, spinning rapidly, dust flying about him. He came forward towards Medicham, who turned out to be much faster. She jumped weightlessly on her toes and jumped around a dozen or so feet in the air, spinning and landing a powerful kick right on top of Hitmontop, smashing him under the field.

"That was stunning!" said Bertha, as she applauded with the rest of the crowd.

"It was," said Oak, who was also clapping. "Medicham is much more graceful than your average Fighting-type, probably due to her Psychic nature. This match won't last long, unless Chuck can counter that natural grace with his rough Fighting-types."

Bertha nodded as Hitmontop shook the debris off of him and jumped back into a fighting position on his side of the field while Medicham took the position of sitting cross-legged in thin air, meditating.

"Nice move, Medicham!" cried out Maylene, as she brushed back her short pink hair away from her face. "Now use Hidden Power!"

"Medicham!" said Medicham, nodded sharply. She lifted her hands in front of her, her palms turning pink. Suddenly, chunks of cement brock off from the field and began to spin wildly, going towards Hitmontop, leaving craters in the field.

"Alright, use Agility!" Chuck ordered as the field shards got closer to Hitmontop.

"Top!" cried Hitmontop, as he, once again jumped and spun head-down, spinning. He spun much quicker than last time, avoiding the rocks, but landing in one of the large craters that they had made.

"Quick, Medicham!" said Maylene, "While Hitmontop is stopped by the craters, use Confusion at full force!"

Medicham nodded sharply once more and her palms turned from glowing pink to glowing blue, along with her eyes. Suddenly, Hitmontop began to turn the same color as he stopped spinning and was suddenly lifted from the crater and forced deeper under the earth by an invisible force.

Oak and Bertha cringed as Hitmontop was smashed deeper and deeper in the field, looking like an invisible fist was pounding him under.

Chuck's face fell as the referee announced Hitmontop unable to battle. He recalled his Pokémon, looking up wide-eyed at Maylene.

Bertha looked to Oak. "That was cruel."

Oak shrugged back. "For a competition like this, I think anything goes. Maylene is obviously tougher than she looks, which is saying something, because outside of the dojo get-up, she really doesn't look like much. Though, I agree that she and some of the other younger Trainers here need to know that part of being a skilled Trainer is knowing when to stop. And Chuck is obviously out of touch with his game. Yeah, he was pretty good when he was younger, but that black belt under his pot belly isn't fooling anyone-he's gotten soft." He turned his attention back to the field as Chuck released his next Pokémon, Poliwrath.

"Bubblebeam, Poliwrath!" yelled Chuck.

The large, blue Pokémon clenched his fists and released a rapid stream of bubbles from his swirled middle.

"Use Confusion to stop the attack, Medicham!" ordered Maylene.

Medicham lifted her palms towards her opponent once more as they began to glow blue along with her eyes. As the bubbles came inches from her, they suddenly ricocheted from her and shot back faster at Poliwrath, hitting him in his midsection.

"_Poli…,"_ groaned Poliwrath from the impact, sliding back on his feet a few feet, placing his arms protectively in from of him to block the attack.

"Shake it off, Poliwrath," said Chuck, as the bubbles ceased. "You can do it! Use Submission!"

Poliwrath raised his fists in triumph. "Poli!" He gave a great leap from across the field, which was surprising for a Pokémon of his bulk. He roughly grabbed the graceful Medicham from her levitating position before she could respond, and gave another leap in the air, spinning and burying Medicham further in one of the premade craters.

"Medicham!" cried Maylene, as Poliwrath returned to his place on the field, his fists clenched.

Medicham jumped up from the pit and placed herself in a fighting position on her side of the field. She glared at Poliwrath, scratch marks covering her body.

"Use Recover!" cried Maylene, who began to grin as Medicham glowed at her command. Once she stopped, the scratch marks were gone and Medicham was grinning confidently at her opponent.

Chuck gave a cry of frustration upon viewing the attack, smacking his fist against the rail in front of him.

"Use Double Slap, Poliwrath!"

"Use Force Palm once Poliwrath comes close enough, Medicham!"

Poliwrath ran forward, his massive white fists raised and poised to slap Medicham. Once he got closer, Medicham jumped up a few feet in the air, landing a palm strike in between Poliwrath's eyes, making him fall forward on the ground. She landed into a fighting position behind him.

"C'mon, Poliwrath!" cried Chuck, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Get up! You can make it! Use Dynamic Punch!"

Poliwrath got up quickly but unsteadily, raising one large fist towards Medicham. He ran to land the attack on Medicham, who merely jumped back on her toes gracefully to narrowly avoid missing the attack. Poliwrath gave a cry of outrage and began to rush towards Medicham punching wildly. She continued to jump back on her toes, narrowly missing the blow, even jumping up turning as if to mock him.

Maylene smirked. "Let's end this, Medicham-use Thunder Punch!"

Medicham jumped higher as Poliwrath attempted to land another blow and raised a dangerous fist surrounded by electricity. Poliwrath threw another punch to counter, but Medicham's Thunder Punch was too powerful; it easily over powered Poliwrath Dynamic Punch, knocking him straight across the field, sizzling and fainted from the impact.

As the crowd roared once the referee announced Poliwrath unable to battle, Oak and Bertha exchanged looks.

"That-that…," Bertha shook her head. "That was incredible, especially for a Gym Leader."

"Tell me about," said Oak. "That Medicham is hands down the strongest I've ever seen. And it sounds like Maylene is quickly turning into a crowd favorite."

Bertha nodded as Chuck released his Machoke on the field and was surprised to see that the man had tears in his eyes and was grinning.

"Machoke, my loyal Pokémon!" cried Chuck. "Let's give this the best we got-for Poliwrath and Hitmontop!"

Maylene lifted a fist towards Chuck, a broad smile on her face. "That's the spirit, Chuck! It's been an honor to battle you! You're every Fighting-type Trainer's inspiration, including mine. In fact," she paused, grabbing a Poke'Ball and returning Medicham. "You're the reason why I have this guy-go, Machoke!"

She tossed out another Poke'Ball, which released the muscled Pokémon similar to the one Chuck brought out.

"Machoke!" cried Maylene's new Pokémon, flexing his muscles.

Chuck beamed at the sight of the new Pokémon, tears freely flowing down his face and onto his brown scruffy beard. "I'm honored, Maylene! Now to continuing battling such a skilled Trainer-use Karate Chop, Machoke!"

"Counter with Cross Chop!" order Maylene.

Chuck's Machoke came forward towards Maylene's Machoke, bringing down a powerful blow across his chest, but was partially blocked by the other Machoke's counter chop. Both Pokemon slid back on their feet from the impact, kicking up dust and both in fighting positions.

"Strange of Maylene to switch from using her powerful Medicham to Machoke," Bertha commented as both Machokes' rushed forward to chop at each other again. "What do you think, Sam?"

Oak kept his eyes on the field, watching both Machokes' make contact with one another as they landed their attacks and both sliding back on their feet from the impact once more. "Well, I give Maylene credit-she is giving Chuck the respect he deserves. I'm sure, Bertha, you remember his glory days when he was a much younger man. He certainly helped to pave the way for Fighting-type Trainers and despite his lacking in battle now, from what I understand, he is an excellent teacher. I think Chuck has already thrown in the towel and is just going to give the audience a good match. And I believe Maylene knows his motive and respects him for it, seeing as she picked Machoke, who does not seem as strong as her Medicham and is way less experienced than Chuck's Machoke."

He paused as Chuck's Machoke grabbed Maylene's in a complicated wresting maneuver and threw him across the field.

Oak continued. "Vital Throw. See how Chuck's Machoke is larger and more muscular than Maylene's? Obviously has way more experience-"

He stopped again as Maylene's Machoke lifted himself up from the damaged field and raced towards Chuck's Machoke, landing a Dynamic Punch in his abdomen. As the larger Machoke doubled over in pain, the smaller one landed a powerful chop on his back, causing him to fall forward on the ground.

"Chuck's Machoke may have age, size and experience on his side," said Bertha, as Chuck's Machoke shakily got himself up at a slower pace than Maylene's. "But he is also old and worn-look at how faded his color is compared to Maylene's. And Maylene's Machoke has youth and durability on his side."

Oak nodded in agreement as Chuck order his Machoke to use Submission.

"Back up and dodge it, Machoke!" yelled Maylene as Chuck's Machoke come towards hers' in large, slow steps. "He's slower than you-use that against him!"

The younger Machoke jumped from side to side in a fighting position, avoiding the older Machoke's attempts to grab him.

Maylene nodded in approval. "Great! Now, while you are dodging, use Focus Energy!"

"Choke!" the younger Machoke nodded back, the ground around his feet popping up with small fire-ball-like substances.

"Ah, so Maylene understands her disadvantages," said Bertha. "She knows that the other Machoke is naturally stronger, so she is getting the attack of her Machoke up before she orders him to attack."

"It's a smart move," replied Oak, "I've got to admit-I'm impressed with this girl."

"Continue to use Focus Energy!" called out Maylene to her Pokémon, as he continued to dodge the other Machoke's attacks.

"Concentrate, Machoke! You can get him!" said Chuck, sweat forming off his brow, his brown, bushy eyebrows burrowed.

Suddenly, the larger Machoke made an impressive sweep of his muscled arms, snatching up the younger Machoke unexpectedly. He lifted him above his head and buried him under the field, stepping back smiling with a satisfied _"Choke"_ as he did so.

Much to everyone's confusion, Maylene smiled wider, her eyes gleaming.

"Perfect! Thanks for your help, Chuck!" she said, almost laughing. "Use Revenge, Machoke!"

The younger Machoke got up from the ground quickly and easily, despite the scratches and bruises that covered his body. His eyes began to glow red at Maylene's orders and with a roar, he came at the older Machoke at an uncontrollable force. He snatched him up from around his waist and lifted him up, spinning. With a steady leap around four feet in the air, the younger Machoke brought down Chuck's Machoke, smashing him under the ruined field.

He jumped back and the audience waited with baited breath that was released when the older Machoke came up from the rubble, heaving and also covered with bruises and cuts.

Bertha smirked as the two Pokémon, both heaving and exhausted from battling, took their places on the field, getting into their fighting stances. "That Maylene girl is very smart. That was a genius maneuver."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Oak, his eyes wide as he took in all the action. "Brilliant! Not only did she think to pump up her Machoke's attack by using Focus Energy, which she managed to pull off while he was dodging an attack, but she allowed him to get attacked so that he could use Revenge-an attack that repeats the damage done to a Pokémon from its opponent. With that Focus Energy already in play, that Revenge attack power nearly _doubled!_ Incredible strategy!"

"She had to have planned that all along," said Bertha.

"No doubt."

Chuck and Maylene both observed each other, while their Pokémon did the same, sweat glistening off their battle worn bodies.

Chuck furrowed his eyes, his jaw tight. "Let's finish this, Maylene."

Maylene nodded, her eyes also narrowed. "I agree."

"Machoke!"

"Machoke!"

"USE DYNAMIC PUNCH!"

As both Trainers shouted out their order in unison, both Machoke's raced towards each other, their glowing fists raised. As the collided, a slight tremor was felt in the stadium and both Pokémon were hidden from dust as they were knocked back from the other's attack. The silence that took over the audience could be felt as everyone waited for the dust to settle to see who still remained in the match.

As the dust cleared, both Pokémon were seen on the ground, but still struggling to get up. Suddenly, Maylene's Machoke, who had gotten partially up on his arms, fell forward in a faint.

As the referee raised his flag towards Maylene's side, Chuck's Machoke, who had managed to get on his knees, also fell forward, fainted.

The crowd went berserk as both Pokémon were declared unable to battle, making Maylene the winner of the match.

Oak and Bertha rose and applauded for both the young and old Fighting-type Trainers.

Bertha looked over at Oak's way as Maylene went and shook hands with Chuck, who was laughing and crying uncontrollably.

"I hope to be able to battle some of these young Trainers-they look like they'll be a lot of fun to be paired against," Bertha said.

Oak grinned back mischievously. "Don't worry-I'm sure they'll pair you up with me in this competition."

Bertha gave a playful huff and swatted at Oak's arm as he laughed. "Very funny…I would enjoy going up against you, Sam, if my sister will ever forgive me. But, I mean these _younger _Trainers-you know, _under _prehistoric age."

"I'll keep that in mind," laughed Oak. "But, you make a good point-watching these battles are making me impatient."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Round 8

And Maylene is the winner! Chuck always seemed too soft for me, like a ghost of his glory days. Maylene seemed to get her act together about battling once Lucario helped to put some sense into her after losing her battle with Paul in the anime. Yeah, she still lost some battles soon after, but I figured that she would get stronger. So, what did you guys think? Reviews make me happy!

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	10. Tucker VS Professor Elm!

Round 9 is up and it's Tucker VS Professor Elm! What a match! Will Tucker, a Frontier Brain, wipe the floor with Elm, or will Elm have a few tricks up his sleeve? Alright, as you guys have noticed, I am posting more rounds than I said I would. It turns out my class got cancelled and I can't get into the other class available. I have already visited my friend (it was a quick trip) and because of my class, I had already requested off work for the summer (I'm a caregiver for an elderly couple at nights), which means that I suddenly have a TON of time to work on this. So, until Russia, I'm looking at posting every two days, if not every day (I have PLENTY of notes on matches), so make sure you stay tune! Enjoy!~

Round 9: Tucker VS Professor Elm! 

"Saw ya' getting' pretty cozy next to Bertha during that last match, Sam."

Professor Oak turned to see his colleague Professor Birch grinning. The last match had finished about fifteen minutes earlier, which allowed the elderly professor some time to stretch his legs before the next round. Unfortunately, Bertha had been spotted by Agatha, who threw her a nasty glare before saying something about a phone call. Apologetically, Bertha left with Agatha, who also threw Oak a nasty glare before turning and leading her sister away.

Oak had distinctly remembered wishing that he had Misty's mallet…

Oak snorted. "Merely professional, I assure you, Jeb."

"Wouldn't have stayed that way if Agatha hadn't had interrupted, right?"

Oak narrowed his eyes at Birch without a word and began to start back towards his seat, the younger man at his heels cackling.

"I was right, huh?" said Birch, taking a breath from his laughing. He sped up and walked alongside Oak. "But, tell me something-what's Agatha's beef against you anyway?"

Oak paused, turning to Birch, his face very serious. "When you find out, let me know."

Birch hooted again as Oak began to walk off once more to his seat. "Aw, c'mon Sam! I'm just having some fun. What did you think of that last match?"

Oak tenderly lowered himself down the steps and into his seat with some assistance from Birch. "It was a great match, I thought. Maylene's Medicham was incredible. Watching all these battles makes me wish that my name would be called already."

"I know what you mean," said Birch, setting himself down next to Oak. "Especially after Juniper's awful loss, I just want to redeem us professors. No one really took us seriously before her battle, and now we are jokes among the other Trainers here!"

"Let 'em think what they want, Birch. We'll all have our chance."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Round 9 has been picked! What a pair! This round will be between Battle Brain Tucker and Johto's region professor, Professor Elm!"_

"What a match up…," muttered Oak to himself as the crowd began to buzz with excitement. He looked next to him to see Birch with his face buried in his hands, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant!" he said, his words slightly muffled. "That's really not what I meant! Oh, Arceus, why? _Why _Neal Elm? Why now? Why against a Frontier Brain genius…"

Oak sighed and rolled his eyes. He began to pat Birch on the back. "He's really not as bad as you think, Birch…Give Neal some credit; he'll put up a good match."

Birch lifted his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Just make it quick, that's all I'm askin'," as if Oak hadn't said anything.

Oak shook his head and took his hand off Birchs' back. The field opened to reveal a grass field with a few small trees and rocks. Both Elm and Tucker were at their places on the field. Oak studied the two; Tucker was a flamboyantly dressed man who seemed unimpressed with Elm as the commentator introduced them both. And Elm…well, Elm was adjusting his large frames and began to tap on the rail before him nervously as the referee gave the rules.

Birch groaned as he watched Elm's reaction compared to the bored-looking Tucker. Once given permission to select their first Pokémon, Tucker released the swamp fish Pokémon, Swampert, while Elm chose the Grass-type Pokemon, Meganium.

"Starter versus starter, huh?" mused Oak, rubbing his chin.

"At least Elm was smart enough to pick a Pokémon that could take on Swampert's duel elements of Ground and Water-type…," Birch sighed, resting his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

Tucker smiled up at the audience, smiling broadly and waving before turning his attention back to the battle. "No offences intended, Professor, but let's try to make this quick-for your sake."

Elm's pale face grew red at the remark. "Y-yes, let's! I would like to battles some other Trainers before long instead of having to play Pokémon with _you_."

"Whoa, Elm is ticked," said Birch in amusement, as he sat up straight, his eyes wide.

"He's never liked being picked on in public," said Oak. "But, I admit, he's gotten more guts since I first met him."

Tucker laughed and extended his hand before him. "Real cute, Professor. Now use Mud Shot, Swampert!"

"Dodge it, Meganium!"

Swampert opened his wide maw and released a quick stream of mud-like bullets, which went sailing towards Meganium, who jumped over to the side at an impressive speed for her size.

"Now hit Swampert with Poison Powder!"

"Meganium!" cried the Grass-type, as a cloud of purple powder began to form around the flower petals around her neck and surrounded Swampert.

"_Swamp…,"_ groaned Swampert, his face taking on a purple shade due to the poison.

"You poisoned my Swampert!" exclaimed Tucker, enraged.

Elm nodded expertly. "I did-and now I'm going to ask Meganium to use Petal Dance."

At that, the flower petals around Meganium's neck began to glow and shake, sending off a mass of sharp rose-petals at Swampert, who was slowed down due to his poisoning and was hit at full force.

Swampert staggered back a few steps, his face in agony from the attack. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, his face contorting as the poison took effect.

"Swampert, get up! You can make it!" encouraged Tucker, as Swampert gingerly got to his feet. "Perfect! Now use Water Gun!"

Swampert opened his mouth again, this time releasing stream of water toward Meganium, who actually stepped forward to receive the attack.

"Thank you for the added support, Tucker," said Elm, who adjusted his glasses again. "Now Meganium, use Solar Beam!"

"Quick, use Dynamic Punch while Meganium is gathering up power to use Solar Beam!" commanded Tucker.

As Meganium stretched out her flower petals as far as they could, they began to glow from the rays of the sun. Swampert raised a fist for his attack, but as he neared, the poison took effect on him, causing him to stop from pain.

"NO!" shouted Tucker, as Meganium released a massive beam of light towards Swampert, who flew back, hitting the wall. The giant mud fish gave a groan as he fell forward in a faint.

"Hey, hey, hey!" cheered Birch, clapping along with the audience. "Maybe Elm isn't so bad after all…"

"See there?" said Oak, as a crestfallen Tucker returned his Swampert. "Though, this is classic Elm style-his Pokémon are pretty powerful, but he's playing it safe using Pokémon with a type advantage over his opponents' Pokémon, starting off by further weakening his opponent's Pokémon with Poison Powder, and using basic maneuvers. He's too cautious to get creative, and while his style is standard, it works."

Tucker glared over at Elm, who merely stood staring at him, his hands clasped nervously behind his back as the commentator blared on about the match.

He threw out his next Pokémon, the fire-dog, Arcanine.

Elm simply nodded. "Use Poison Powder, Meganium."

Tucker laughed menacingly. "That won't work this time-use ExtremeSpeed!"

Arcanine gave a bark as the purple dust from Meganium started to descend upon him. He shot out of the way in an orange blur, avoiding the attack. Tucker sneered over at Elm, who, once again, adjusted his glasses.

"Increase the production of the powder and cover the field, Meganium." Elm commanded.

At his order, thicker clouds of poison began to be produced from Meganium's flowered neck. Aranine managed to dodge the new clouds, but soon he was surrounded. He looked around for a spot to escape from the powder, but the field was covered. In a matter of seconds, Arcanine was poisoned, his face now a shade of purple from the attack.

Elm nodded again as Tucker let out a cry of outrage and returned Meganium back into her Poke'Ball. He tossed out another, which released to reveal Corsola.

"He is playing this safe," Birch commented, as Corsola and Arcanine stood glaring at one another on the field.

"Well, he up against a Frontier Brain," said Oak.

"Use ExtremeSpeed, Arcanine!" Tucker shouted. "And follow it up with Aerial Ace!"

Arcanine barked as he sped towards Corsola, who attempted to dodge the attack, but turned out to be considerably slower. The force of the attack caused her to slide across the field. As Corsola began to get up, Arcanine rushed at her again, this time making her fly up into the air, landing with a harsh thud on the ground.

"Cor…sola…," the pink coral moaned, as she got to her feet slowly. Arcanine stepped to his side of the field, ready for another attack. He flinched as Meganium's poison took its toll on him.

"Corsola, use Bubblebeam!"

"Counter it with Flamethrower, Arcanine!"

Corsola released a rapid stream of bubbles from her mouth, while Arcanine responded with a stream of fire from his own mouth. Both attacks collided in the center of the field. After a moment of both Pokemon struggling to overcome the others' attack, Bubblebeam prevailed, pushing back Arcanine's fire attack in a cloud of smoke. The bubbles hit Arcanine, knocking him off his feet and into the ground.

"Quick, follow it up with Spike Cannon!" Elm cried.

Corsola began to race forward, the spike on her body glowing. "Corsola!" she shouted, as deadly-looking needles were released from her spikes, hitting Arcanine. The attack pushed back Arcanine back a couple more feet on the ground, causing the fire-type to whine in pain.

Elm held up a hand to stop Corsola, who obeyed and stood in the tall grass watching Arcanine.

Tucker gritted his teeth. "Stand up, Arcanine! The battle isn't over yet!"

The large dog struggled to his feet, shaking his head. After a moment of him steadying himself, a tremor went through his body, his eyes dilating. With a mournful howl, he collapsed on the ground, unable to battle.

As the referee declared Corsola the winner of that round, Birch turned to Oak, his eyes like saucers.

"What was _that_?" he asked, as Tucker recalled Arcanine.

"_That_," said Oak, "Was very basic tactic skills, which Tucker is apparently lacking on, probably because he is used to battling very talented and creative Trainers. I mean, look at his costume-he's obviously not a boring individual. Elm, however, has always played by the rules and uses common tactics to win. Poisoning Arcanine with Meganium, then switching out was mostly because Elm couldn't have stood it to have the type-disadvantage. Choosing Corsola put him at a type advantage and poisoning Arcanine was to ensure that he was still getting damage done to him no matter what. Both Elm and Tucker have very powerful Pokémon, but Tucker is at the disadvantage in this match because he is not used to straight forward, simple tactics, especially from a highly skilled Trainer. Its throwing him off-and Elm knows that."

Tucker snatched another Poke'Ball from his waist, seething at Elm, who had just finished polishing his glasses on the end of his short lab coat.

"You think that you can win?" snapped Tucker, tossing the Poke'Ball on the field. "Well, think again! Go, Charizard!"

A giant orange dragon with a flame on his tail took the field, heaving back and giving a mighty roar as he did so. Elm just nodded, studying the beast.

"We'll see," said Elm, fingering the edge of his glasses. "Use Recover, Corsola."

Corsola began to glow at his command. When the glowing stopped, Corsola was grinning, her color looking brighter and all traces of the previous battles had vanished.

Tucker snorted. "What you are doing is child's play, Elm. Show him, Charizard-use Wing Attack!"

The massive Pokémon lifted himself up and flew low to the grass, the long grass stems waving from the gust of his wings like an emerald ocean. The attack hit Corsola head on, who flew up into the air.

"Use Spike Cannon!" shouted Elm. "And follow it up with Bubblebeam!"

Corsola turned herself in the air, her spikes aimed at Charizard below her. A series of dangerous spikes hit Charizard in the center of his back, forcing him into the ground. As Charizard hit the ground, Corsola landed on one of the few rocks on the field, shooting out a powerful stream of bubbles from her mouth.

The attack also hit head on, making Charizard roar in pain.

"Keep using Bubblebeam to weaken Charizard, Corsola!" Elm commanded.

"Counter it with FlameThrower!" cried Tucker.

Charizard lifted his head against the force of the oncoming bubbles and opened his razor-teeth lined jaw. A massive flame was produced and collided with Corsola's Bubblebeam.

Smoke filled the field from the contact of fire and water.

Tucker looked from all sides from where he stood to get a better glimpse of the Pokémon.

"Hide in the smoke, Corsola," said Elm.

"Look around for Corsola, Charizard," said Tucker, as the smoke faded some. "It can't hide forever."

Charizard was slightly visible in the fading smoke. He swung his reptilian head all around trying to find Corsola, who had disappeared among the smoke.

Elm narrowed his eyes. "Let's end this! Corsola, use Bubblebeam towards Charizard's tail!"

"Cor!" came the voice of Corsola from among where the smoke was heavier. Charizard's eyes shot open in fear at the command.

Tucker went wide-eyed as well. "Just fly up, Charizard!"

As the great beast flapped his wings and flew a few feet upward, a river of bubbles flew up under him, directly attacking the flame on his tail.

The audience gasped as Charizard bellowed in both pain and fear as the attack continued. As he began to fall towards the earth, Elm lifted his hand.

"Enough, Corsola-stop the attack."

"Corsola," said the Pokémon, as she hoped up on a rock and out of the way of the falling Charizard, who landed harshly.

The referee declared Charizard unable to battle, making Elm the winner of the match.

Elm ignored the cheers from the stands as his Corsola hopped into his arms. He left the field without a word to Tucker, who had returned his heavily wounded Charizard and was rushing to the Pokémon Center.

Birch shook his head numbly. "I'm really not sure what to think. You OK, Sam?"

Oak mutely nodded his head. He had grown white when Elm had commanded Corsola to directly attack Charizard's flame. "That could've been very serious…without his flame, Charizard could die. I can't believe that Neal did that."

"I wonder why."

Oak shrugged his shoulders wordlessly.

Birch just shook his head. "I just can't believe that Elm just took down a Frontier Brain on his first match."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Round 9

And Professor Elm is the winner! I wanted Elm to show everyone that he will be much tougher than he looks, and what better way to do that than to let him defeat a Frontier Brain for his first match? Let me know what you guys think. Round 10 is up next!

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	11. Winona VS Skyla!

*finger wave* Hey, guys…so, it's been a while…I went to Russia…stopped by England…no, I couldn't find the Shire, Hogwarts or Narnia…and I'm super sorry that it's taken this long to put up this chapter. BUT, here it is! Round ten was done by request-and it's Winona VS Skyla! Who will win in this match against Flying-type VS Flying-type?

Round 10: Winona VS Skyla!

Misty was walking about the arena during the break. The last match had left her shaken-she couldn't believe that the studious, oblivious Professor Elm had verbally commanded his Corsola to attack Charizard that way. She remembered when Ash's Charmandar's flame was almost burned out when they first met; he barely survived. Rumors had starting floating around about disqualifying those displaying such aggression during a match, just like a regular League competition. If that was the case, most of those who had battled so far would be disqualified by then, in Misty's opinion. As it was, the League released a statement that as this was a much more advanced competition, there would be no disqualifying based on extreme aggression during a match. Referees were also told not to step in to stop any aggressive battling.

Misty wasn't quite sure what to make of that, either…

She stopped and smiled as she recognized someone up ahead.

"Professor Oak!" she exclaimed, getting the old man's attention. He turned from where he was walking and waved her over to him. She bounded over, embracing the elderly professor.

"It's so good to see you, Misty!" said Oak, as they pulled from the embrace.

Misty beamed. "It's great to see you too, Professor!"

"I saw your match against Brock," said Oak, as he readjusted himself on his cane and began to walk forward, Misty taking slow steps next to him. "I hated to see him lose so early, but was happy to see that you'll be continuing this competition." He leaned in towards Misty. "Tell me the truth," said Oak, his eyes taking on a mischievous light to them. "You went easy on him, didn't you?"

Misty grinned backed, her eyes taking on the same mischievous look. "Of course."

Oak gave a laugh as he clapped his hands together. "I knew it! Don't get me wrong, Brock is good at what he does, but _you_, my dear, have always been a very skilled Water-type Trainer in my eyes. Even with other types, you can hold your own just fine. And seeing that match with Brock…well, let's just say I knew you had more in you."

"Thank you, sir," said Misty, "Yeah, I didn't want to completely destroy Brock, especially since he was already at a disadvantage both type-wise and field-wise. I played it low-key, since I knew I had that match. I just wish Brock would've had gotten more battles in before we battled."

Oak nodded. "You did well, Misty. A classy battle, I thought." He smiled over at Misty. "Care to join me for the next match? I've been sitting next to some boring old people this entire time."

Misty laughed as he extended his arm; he was always the gentleman. "I'd love to, Professor." She accepted his arm and together they made their way to their seats in the stands. Misty offered more support as the old man slowly made his way down the steps and into his seat.

Oak sat, rubbing his knee. "Just ain't what I used to be…," he said, as Misty seated herself next to him.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Round 10 has been selected! Will Gym Leaders Winona and Skyla please make your way to the field?"_

Misty turned to Oak. "Flying-type versus Flying-type? Should be interesting…"

"Yes, it should," Oak replied.

Misty bit her bottom lip, hesitating over what she was about to ask the professor. "Sir, about that last match…," she paused briefly before continuing. "What happened?"

Oak sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm honestly not too sure, Misty. As you witnessed, Elm's Pokémon are very powerful and he himself is a skilled Trainer. But, between you and me, he's never been one to get into the whole Trainer thing. Yes, he's good at it and cares for his Pokémon, but he'd rather be reading about Pokémon then actually interacting with them. I think that he just wanted the battle over with before Tucker figured out his technique, which was really much more basic and simple than I think anyone realizes. I don't believe Tucker was used to such straight-forward and simple battling, which gave Elm the upper hand. He knew his limits, though-remember, he stopped Corsola a few times during the match to keep it from going too far. Elm knows his limits; I really couldn't image him wanting to do unthinkable harm to Charizard, just enough to make him faint and get out of the competition. You must remember, Misty, that Charizard's are hard to handle Pokémon. Even if Tucker's Charizard was close to fainting, he still would've put up a fight unless Elm did something drastic to win, which he did. He still knew his limits, though." Oak sighed again. "I just don't know, Misty."

Misty nodded as the field turned into another ice field with each Trainer at either end. She studied the two Trainers; Winona was standing in a perfect posture, her eyes straight ahead studying the field, her mouth firm; Skyla, on the other hand, was standing with her hip cocked, arms crossed, looking like she'd rather be doing other things. Misty had heard that Skyla had taken to judging matches based on her opponents' team instead of battling. Misty wasn't sure how she felt about that method-it sounded like cheating and seemed shallow.

Winona brought out the blue, swan-like Pokémon, Altaria, while Sklya chose the furry, bat-like Pokémon, Swoobat.

"Let's get this battle over with, Swoobat," shouted Skyla, unfurling her arms and clenching her fists. "Use Gust!"

Swoobat began to create a small tornado by rapidly flapping his wings.

"Dodge it by flying among the ice burgs, Altaria, and use Peck!" cried Winona, her face still set.

Altaria nodded her head in acknowledgement and flew gracefully around the ice burgs, easily dodging Swoobat's attack. Swoobat attempted to move out of Altaria's Peck, but was too slow; the elegant Pokémon landed a powerful blow right in Swoobat's side. The bat Pokémon gave a cry of pain and collided into one of the ice burgs.

Winona gave a sharp nod. "Use DragonBreath, Altaria!"

With a powerful beat of her cloud-like wings, Altaria swooped before Swoobat, who was still in the ice, and released a jet of fire balls from her maw before her opponent could react. As the fire met with the ice, steam covered the field, hiding the Pokémon from the audience. When the steam cleared, Swoobat was seen fainted in a puddle of water.

Oak and Misty clapped along with the audience as the referee announced Swoobat unable to battle.

"Swoobat was hardly a warm up for Winona's Altaria, it seems," Oak noted, as Skyla recalled Swoobat and sent out Unfezant. "Do you know anything about Skyla, Misty? She doesn't seem to be into this."

"She really isn't," said Misty, as Skyla ordered Unfezant to use Aerial Ace. "Her family is really into flying planes and Flying-type Pokémon. Her grandfather was the Gym Leader before Skyla and he was really good, from what I hear."

Altaria was ordered to dodge the attack by flying upward last minute as the attack was about to land. In a complicated maneuver, Altaria twisted herself rapidly in midair and shot right back down right on top of Unfezant, landing a powerful Peck Attack. Unfezant cried out in pain as Altaria buried him beneath the ice.

Oak nodded. "I know Skyla's grandfather, and you're right, he was a very skilled Leader. But what about Skyla? Is she motivated like he was?"

Misty shook her head as Altaria perch over on a higher ice burg as Unfezant slowly crawled out of the ice.

"She flies planes with her Pokémon," Misty replied. "I heard that she doesn't really battle that much. Supposedly she just judges her opponents' team and if she thinks they can't win, then she doesn't give them a badge and doesn't battle them."

"And this Winona girl is a natural and obviously very passionate about battling, and about Flying-types, too," said Oak, as Unfezant was ordered to perform Air Slash. "Her battling style is very mature for someone her age."

"DragonBreath, Altaria!" commanded Winona.

Altaria gave a caw a released another jet of fiery substance from her beak that collided into the speeding Unfezant. Unfezant was suddenly surrounded by the attack and collapsed to the icy ground, fainted.

The referee lifted his flags. "Unfezant is unable to battle! Round two goes to Altaria!"

"_Wow folks! Another win for Winona's powerful Altaria! Who will Skyla choose for her last battle?"_

Misty turned to Skyla, who, she noticed, was now clutching the rail in front of her. A strange look had replaced her previous look of impatience; this look was a cross between one of urgency and perhaps one of realization. After a long pause, Misty gasped collectively along with the rest of the audience as Skyla threw her white towel of surrender onto the field.

"I forfeit the match!" she shouted, shooting her hand in the air. She looked over at Winona. "Gym Leader Winona, battling you has been an honor. I know that this is your passion, along with so many others here. But battling is not my passion-flying is, as well as Flying-type Pokémon. And me taking this opportunity from someone else who is passionate about battling is wrong. Don't get me wrong, I love being a Gym Leader and will continue to do so, but I don't think that this is the right competition for me." She turned to the spectator box where the judges sat, the large screens around the arena televising her face. "Thank you for this opportunity."

As Skyla descended from her place at the arena, Winona, who had a look of shock on her usual stoic face, smiled toothlessly and lifted her hand in respect to Skyla as she left the stadium. The crowd went nuts at the gesture as the commentator declared Winona the winner due to Skyla's forfeit. Misty and Oak exchanged glances as they slowly added their applause.

"This competition keeps getting stranger and stranger," Oak sighed.

"You said it, Professor."

And Winona is the winner! I actually did some serious research regarding Skyla, as I knew next to nothing about the girl when this request was made. My research left me with one conclusion: I couldn't stand her and I wanted her out ASAP. Maybe you Skyla fans can give me some good qualities about her, but either way, Winona still wins. Skyla doesn't have a passion, whereas Winona is obviously passionate about all her duties, not just some, like Skyla.

Round 11 is up next, so stay tuned and keep reviewing!

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10

P.S.-I am running out of ideas regarding type-fields. Are there any elemental fields that I haven't included yet? If so, leave me a comment telling me! Thanks!


	12. Whitney VS Sabrina!

Round 11 is up and this time it is Sabrina vs. Whitney! Yes, they both battled before, but I thought it would be interesting to pair these two together. Who will win? Enjoy!~

Round 11: Sabrina VS Whitney! 

I blinked.

The Gym Leader, Skyla, had just left the arena. She had mentioned that she was not passionate about battling.

Weakling.

It makes me satisfied that she is dropping out of the competition.

Still…she seemed…what was the term? _Hurt _to be leaving.

Maybe she needed a hug.

A shiver went over me. _Nah. _Perhaps that Brock boy would not be opposed to hugging her if she needed it.

I decided to stretch my legs and try again to be social as the Trainers left their seats for a break.

I was pleased at how far my social skills have progressed-not only were people moving out of my way as I walked, but they were now muttering their apologies if they were not quick enough to move.

How polite of them.

I began to search for the group of female Trainers. After a minute of walking around, I saw them sitting on a set benches.

_Misty, Erika, Flannery, Whitney, Liza, Jasmine_

_And Caitlin. _

I felt my eyes narrow at the girl.

There were a number of reasons that I didn't like her, despite having never been formerly introduced, which, according to the book, was a rude trait.

I didn't care.

First of all, she was a Psychic, and not only was she a Psychic, she was supposedly _gifted_.

Like me. Supposedly.

Second, here she stood before me, hardly recognizing my presence in her frilly, pink dress, tucking a strand of her bushy, long blonde hair behind her ear.

Rude.

Third, she wore _pink_. What a dreadful color. Not like black and deep violets and reds, which remind me of my wonderful Pokémon.

Has she no mirror?

Fourth, reading the minds of the other Trainers here has revealed to me that people here actually thought that this pink cupcake could actually take me on in a battle.

Fools.

"Hey, Sabrina!" Misty called to me, beaming broadly.

I walked over to her, avoiding Caitlin's eyes.

"Hello." I said, acknowledging all the girls.

But Caitlin, of course.

"Have you met Caitlin yet, Sabrina?" asked Whitney, motioning to the girl, who was sitting all proper on the end of the bench. "She's Psychic, too."

Caitlin gave what seemed to be a snort and a snicker. "Oh, she already knows that, Erika, dear. Though, we've never been formerly introduced. Greetings, Sabrina, my name is Caitlin, though you seem to know me as _pink cupcake._"

As the other girls collectively expressed their confusion, I felt the blood leave my face in shock and terror.

_She read my mind. _

I make it a practice to only read minds when needed or when boredom hit.

_How dare she!_

"Uh…Sabrina, are you OK? You seem upset…and what is Caitlin talking about?"

I blinked out of my reverie and turned to see Misty standing next to me with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked down in shame. "It's nothing…"

Caitlin gave another snicker behind her hand.

I looked up, my teeth clenched.

I hated that sound.

_Hated it. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" _

All noises ceased immediately as the announcement came in.

_The next round has been decided! Will Gym Leaders Whitney and Sabrina please make your way to the stadium, please?"_

"Hey, that's the two of you!" said Flannery enthusiastically, clearly trying to ease the tension. "Lucky! You guys get to go again and I haven't even been chosen yet. Well, you both better get going!"

"Yeah, good luck!" said Misty, with a friendly pat on my shoulder.

As I muttered my thanks and Whitney waved happily to the group, we both turned to walk to the stadium.

I hardly noticed that she was chatting away in her excitement about the match. I had actually come up with a new thought.

I couldn't stand Whitney, either.

Yes, it made sense. If Whitney had not had needlessly introduced the two of us, I wouldn't have had to listen to that pink cupcake's annoying snicker.

I felt my jaw tighten at the thought.

As we reached the stadium, Whitney left to her side with a "good luck".

I merely looked ahead. I didn't need any "luck".

As the announcer gave the usual rules and introduced us to the crowd, I studied the field. It was a new type of field, mud.

I scrunched my nose. My lovely Kadabra would have to battle in this? How insulting.

I released my Kadabra with a mental word to Levitate to keep out of the mud, while Whitney released Nidorina and ordered her to use Poison Sting.

Predictable. That, and the beast was much weaker than may dear Kadabra.

"_Stop the attack."_

With his eyes glowing blue, Kadabra raised his hand, stopping the pins inches from him. A mere twitch of his hand sent the pins firing back at Nidorina at twice the speed.

I smirked. What a smart Kadabra.

The pins hit Nidorina, sliding her across the mud. She skidded to a sloppy stop and shakily stood to her feet, slipping some.

_"Quick, while she is unsteady, use Psychic."_

With a nod of his head, Kadabra lifted both of his glowing hands, causing Nidorina to begin glowing as well. As he began to psychically her in the air, Nidorina began to panic and struggle wildly.

"_No use."_

Nidorina was suddenly thrown backwards and hit the concrete wall of the stadium. She fell forward, leaving a crater in the wall. Unsurprisingly, she was declared unable to battle.

I looked over at Whitney with a slight smirk on my face as she recalled her Nidorina and released Clefairy.

"_That was for introducing me to that rude, mind-reading cupcake. And this is for thinking that you could actually win. Use Psychic, Kadabra."_

With another flick of his glowing hands, Kadabra lifted his pink opponent in midair.

I vaguely heard Whitney command her Pokémon to use Metronome.

Clefairy lifted her fingers and begin to sway them back and forth. The movement was actually mesmerizing to me.

Until I noticed a ball of energy beginning to form in her hands.

_Hyper Beam. _

"_Look out, Kadabra! Use Teleport!"_

Just as the massive beam of light was about to hit Kadabra, he disappeared from where he was levitating.

"_OK, now let's confuse her."_

Kadabra began to Teleport in various places across the field. The tactic was working-the simple-minded Clefairy was getting confused trying to keep up with Kadabra.

"_Now use Psybeam."_

Kadabra stopped catty-cornered to Clefairy halfway across the muddy field. Before Clefairy had time to react, Kadabra sent out a powerful multicolored beam from his open hands. The beam hit Clefairy and sent her flying past the field and into the wall, making an identical crater next to Nidorina's.

And like Nidorina, she was declared unable to battle as she fell face first to ground.

I noticed that Whitney was glaring at me as she recalled Clefairy and sent out Miltank.

I felt pleasure from the glare. I couldn't help if she was such an easy and predictable opponent.

As the pink cow was commanded to use Roll-Out, I telepathically ordered Kadabra to dodge using Teleport like last time.

After a minute or two of the cow Pokémon rolling around in the mud, narrowly missing my Kadabra, I began to notice something: Miltank was getting faster by the mud.

As I began to relay this information to Kadabra, Miltank slammed into Kadabra, burrowing him in the mud.

A surge of anger pulsed through me.

_How. Dare. She. _

I felt my senses give in to my Psychic abilities and just noticed my arms becoming outlined by a blue glow as I put all my focus on my dear Pokémon.

I strengthened my Psychic bond between us, my hair occasionally whipping into my vision.

"_Put that cow in the mud where it belongs, Kadabra."_

_Kadabra! _

Kadabra, with his eyes glowing blue along with the rest of his body, lifted himself up paranormally from the mud and began to levitate himself in midair, stopping once he got to about ten feet. With a jerk of his arms, a wave of mud covered Miltank completely but her head. Kadabra raised his arms, causing the mud-covered Miltank to rise up from the arena.

I couldn't help but to grin at the funny sight. It looked as though Miltank was trapped in a tornado of mud as Kadabra made her go higher and higher.

"_That's enough."_

At fifty feet, Kadabra stopped them. After a pause, Kadabra gave a fierce battle cry and dropped his arms, causing the wave of mud to slam to the ground.

Once Miltank struggled out of the mud, she gave a weak attempt to shake off the mud before collapsing forward in a faint, unable to continue battling.

I smirked as Whitney recalled her Pokémon and I was declared the winner.

I typically felt nothing about winning, but it felt good this time. Winning now meant I was closer to winning this competition.

And whether or not I ever battled Caitlin was not the issue; I just wanted to beat her.

~~~~~~end of Round 11

And Sabrina is the winner! After getting a good bit of negative feedback when Elesa lost to Whitney and getting some positive responses when Sabrina battled last time, I thought I would pit these two together. And thanks for the reviewer who suggested a mud field-genius! I'll be sure to use it again. So, what did you think? R&R please!

Who will battle next?

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	13. Giovanni VS Cress!

Round 12 is up-Giovanni VS Cress! What a match-up! Who will win and continue on? Read and enjoy!~

Round 12: Giovanni VS Cress!

Cress was walking about aimlessly, staring wide-eyed at the sea of faces he was passing by.

Bruno.

Cynthia.

Lance.

Greta.

Alder.

_Gulp. _Sabrina. _Gulp. _

Even seeing professors Oak and Rowan sitting at a bench drinking coffee was enough to send shivers down his spine.

If Elm, a brainy scientist, could destroy a Battle Brain, what could two other older and much more experienced professors do to _him_?

He shivered again once he realized that Oak was once Elm's mentor.

He heard Oak laugh at a comment Rowan had made and scurried to turn down another corridor, which was currently abandoned, thankfully for him. He imagined the professor laughing that same laugh once he had beaten him.

He was doomed.

"Hey, are you alright, brother?"

Cress turned to see his brother, Chili, with his other brother, Cilan, behind him nibbling on a corn dog.

Cress leaned up against gray cement wall, placing a hand on his thin chest. "I can't do this. I really _can't_. We've been here for two days watching and waiting for our names to be called. The suspense is killing me-how much longer?! My blood turns to ice whenever the matches are being announced. And on top of that, we can be paired with anybody. _Anybody! _It doesn't matter if you are a young Gym Leader or even family-just look at what they did to poor Bugsy and the twins! And on their first match, too!" He took a breath, just realizing how fast he was talking. He looked at his brothers who were regarding him in wide-eyed silence before continuing. "My nerves can hardly stand it-I felt alright when I got here; I had practiced for weeks, but after seeing these matches, knowing that I can go against anyone at any time-" Cress paused again to get another breath. His lips were now shaking and all he could do was shake his head.

Chili laid a hand on his shoulder. "Cress, we all knew what we were signing up for. Don't let your nerves get the best of you! It's an honor to be here!"

Cilan nodded as he popped the last bit of his corn dog in his mouth. "Chili is right," he said, swallowing the bite. "Think of it as an opportunity-so what if you lose to someone like Wallace? You had the chance to battle him which is more than most Trainers can say!"

Cress nodded, a shaky smirk forming on his face. "I-I guess you both are right. This is an honor, a privilege to be here and I should make the most of it-"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please! We have the next match picked. Will Gym Leaders Giovanni and Cress please make your way to the stadium, please?"_

Before his brothers could stop him, Cress shrieked at the top of his lungs, "_GIOVANNI?!"_

"SHHH!" Cilan and Chili hissed in unison, as they each grabbed one of Cress's arms.

"DON'T_ 'SHHH' _ME_!_" cried Cress, his usual calm composure giving in to his anxiety. People were turning towards the commotion as Cilan and Chili were attempting to quiet their brother.

"Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket-he's a criminal!" shouted Cress, as his brothers began to forcibly lead him towards the stadium.

"Hush, Cress!" hissed Chili.

Cress began digging his heels on the floor.

"Who invited him? _He's a wanted man!_"

Cilan pushed him forward. "Be quiet-you're making a scene!"

"This isn't right! He'll cheat! He'll use some mutant Pokémon! _HE'LL KILL ME!_"

"SHHH!" both Cilan and Chili hissed again as a crowd formed around them. They managed to break away from the onlookers as they entered the sideline before the arena.

Chili and Cilan pushed Cress up against the wall, which seemed to knock him out of his hysterics.

"Listen!" snapped Cilan, digging a finger into Cress's waiter vest as he started to open his mouth. "Enough! This battle is completely your call. I don't know why Giovanni was invited to compete and I don't think that this is fair at all. And to pair him up with you…you can forfeit and no one will blame you at all for it. Or you can battle and hope that he doesn't destroy you and your Pokémon. Your call."

Cress paused and looked at the faces' of his brothers'. Both of their faces were sheet-white and wide-eyed with worry. They seemed to really feel sorry for him and the injustice of it all.

Cress blinked, holding back tears. "I'm scared," he whispered, his throat tightening. "I-I just don't want my Pokémon and I to get hurt."

Cilan and Chili exchanged looks before gathering around Cress in a group hug.

"Just do what you think is best, Cress," muttered Chili, as he and Cilan left to go back to their seats.

Cress, still shaky, slowly emerged from the dark, covered sideline area into the open, bright arena. He shaded his eyes as he walked to his place on the field.

As he went up to the rail, he grabbed onto it and began to breathe heavily, sweat pouring off his forehead. He closed his eyes as thoughts rapidly ran through his mind.

When he came to this competition, he knew that he could be placed with anyone. But he didn't know that "anyone" would also include the notorious evil-doer, Giovanni of Team Rocket. He was known to be vicious with his own Pokémon, what would he do with Cress's team? Cress shivered again at the thought of unthinkable harm being done to his beloved Panpour. It wasn't an unreasonable thought-had not the mild Professor Elm had been merciless to Charizard?

Cress opened his eyes, staring down at the bright, golden ground, his hair clinging to his damp forehead.

Those who had thrown in the towel before him-the twins, Skyla…they all had a reason to do so…a reason that they saw was more important than this competition.

He grabbed his towel.

"I quit!" he yelled, as he looked up and threw his white towel on the field.

As the towel fluttered and landed onto the bright yellow sand that was the battle field, Cress's jaw drop as he looked at the screen.

What he had failed to notice was Giovanni's picture next to a timer.

Each Trainer was given thirty minutes to make it to their places on the field.

Time had passed much faster than Cress has thought.

It was now thirty minutes and fifteen seconds.

The word "Disqualified" in bold, black letters was now over Giovanni's picture.

And over Cress's picture in the same bold, black letters was the term "Forfeit".

Cress was paralyzed as his senses slowly started to come back to him. He looked at the crowd and heard "boos" and caught a few phrases with the words "not fair" in them.

He looked back at the screen, which blinked to reveal a head shot of Scott on camera.

Though he was smiling, Cress could tell he was very nervous by the sweat glistening off his own forehead.

"Sorry, folks," smiled Scott, as he dabbed his head with a handkerchief, "But rules are rules: you forfeit, you're out, no second chances. Gym Leader Cress here threw in the towel approximately seven seconds after Gym Leader Giovanni's disqualification. I can't help it if the boy didn't see it."

Cress nodded at the picture of Scott on the screen as he stepped back from his place at the arena and walked back to the shaded sidelines where his brothers stood waiting for him.

"Are you alright, Cress?" asked Cilan, as Chili helped to lead him to a bench, handing him a bottle of water.

"I'm fine," said Cress, as he took a swig of water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Rules are rules."

~~~~~~~~~~~end of Round 12

I'm probably going to get some hate mail for this, but oh, well. For those of you who may not be familiar with the older generation of Pokémon, Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and has been involved in anything from kidnapping, theft, Pokémon cruelty, murder and a whole list of other illegal things. And yes, while Agatha did take over his gym a few generations later, he is still a Gym Leader and he still got an invite. Along with a warrant. Him competing would've blown whatever cover he had. As for Cress, let's be honest, people, he runs his gym with two other brothers, which means that the battles are split three ways, which means that he doesn't even battle enough for your typical, lower level Leader. He didn't stand a chance against someone as ruthless as Giovanni anyway.

I also wrote this chapter so you guys can understand the stress involved in this competition.

Well, let me know what you think.

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10


	14. Volkner VS Jasmine!

Round 13 is up and this was another request-Volkner VS Jasmine! Interesting combo, huh? Who will win? Note: shipping here, if desired. ;) Enjoy!~

Round 13: Volkner VS Jasmine! 

Jasmine sat at a concession booth sipping on a lemonade, her mind wandering. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. It was appalling to hear that someone as vile as Giovanni of Team Rocket was even invited to participate in this historic competition, but for Cress's forfeit to actually count, despite his obvious distress, mere seconds after Giovanni's disqualification made her want to cry "foul".

But, rules were rules and that rule was even upheld in regular competitions: once you forfeit, you cannot, under any circumstances, be part of the competition anymore.

Jasmine sighed. She wished that they had been a bit more flexible with poor Cress. His nerves had gotten the best of him and while she doubted that he would've stood a chance in this competition anyways, she didn't see the fairness of having him out like this.

She herself was still quite nervous, despite having already battled. Her win against Morty only meant one less Gym Leader in the mix. Her next match could easily be up against a Champion.

She looked up and surveyed the area. It was so strange to her to see these powerful Trainers milling about like regular people. Alder and Bruno were laughing loudly as they were arm-wrestling, Sidney and Marshal were talking without a care in the world and Roxanne and Flannery were at a booth talking in low excited voices with an edge of nervousness to their conversation.

Jasmine bit the inside of her cheek. She wondered who she would battle next…

She jumped as the loudspeaker began to boom.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please! The next match had been selected! Will Gym Leaders Jasmine and Volkner please make your way to the stadium?"_

"Guess that's us."

Jasmine jumped again and turned towards the direction of the voice. Seated on a bench a few feet away was Volkner, who had been scrolling through his cell phone. Flint was seated next to him, a big grin on his face.

"Alright! Volky is up! Finally!" Flint slapped his hands together, his eyes shining. Volkner just smirked and shook his head.

Volkner placed his phone back in his blue coat and stood up, brushing his blond bangs out of his face. Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat as he walked up to her.

She never noticed how handsome he really was.

Volkner smiled, his blue eyes soft and kind. "I'm especially pleased to be paired up with you, Leader Jasmine. Your battle with Leader Morty has been my favorite so far."

He took her soft, petite hand in his and brushed the top of it with his lips. Jasmine felt all her breath leave out of her.

Volkner smiled again, her hand still in his. "Win or lose, know that I count this battle an honor."

With that, he lowered her hand and began to walk towards the stadium. Jasmine watched and could only blink.

"Hey, you'll be the next to be disqualified if you keep standing there like that!"

Flint's voice brought her back to her senses. She quickly turned his way, her face burning.

He snickered. "Yeah, Volky can be the silence gentleman type at times. Though he wasn't lyin' when he said that your battle was his favorite. You best get goin' though-don't want to be late."

Jasmine nodded. "Right."

As she started after Volkner, she felt a gentle hand lay on her shoulder. She turned to see Flint looking at her in a serious manner.

"One last thing, Jasmine," he said, lowering his hand.

Jasmine furrowed her brow. "S-sure…"

"Give him a good battle."

Jasmine blinked. "Huh?"

"You know-pull out all the tricks, be hard on him, give him all you got." Flint crossed his arms. "He needs it, he really does. I'm not saying that you're not good, I'm just asking him that you give it everything you got." He winked at her, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm rootin' for ya'."

Jasmine grinned, her face burning again.

"I will," she said, as she turned and began to hurry down the corridor. She turned and gave him a wave. "And thanks!"

She ran out into the bright sun and to her place at the arena. The battle field was rock, to which Jasmine was grateful for. While both she and Volkner were both Electric-type experts, she would have the upper hand in this battle as she was also a Steel-type expert, which would work great for a rock field.

As the referee was giving the usual rules, a gust of wind blew over the field, blowing her long hair wildly.

She noticed that Volkner's blond locks were doing the same.

"_Concentrate Jasmine…" _she thought to herself, as she tucked her fly-away hair behind her ears and the referee announced that it was time to choose her first Pokémon.

"Go, Amphy!" she cried out, as she threw a Poke' Ball onto the field. It opened to reveal the yellow, sheep-type, Ampharos.

She saw that Volkner chose the fierce Luxray, who entered the field with a mighty roar.

"Amphy…" whimpered Amphy, who shivered at the roar.

"It's OK, Amphy!" said Jasmine, "He's just trying to scare you-use Thundershock!"

Amphy released a bolt of lightning towards the beast. While it hit him straight on, he just shook his head on impact.

Jasmine looked to see a look of disappointment briefly cross over Volkner's face.

He wasn't impressed with her.

"Use Crunch, Luxray."

Luxray barked at the command and bounded towards Amphy at a lighting fast speed. The electric lion pounced on Amphy, gripping her throat and tackling her to the ground.

Jasmine's hands flew to her mouth as she heard Amphy cry out in pain. _Amphy! _

"Use Thundershock to get Luxray off of you!"

"_Ammmm…pphhyyy….,_" Amphy managed weakly as she produced another Thundershock. While it still wasn't enough to do any damage to Luxray, it got the beast off of her. Luxray staggered back blindly, shaking his head free from the shock.

Volkner sighed. Still unimpressed.

"Thunder Fang, Luxray."

Luxray reared back his head, his frightening fangs glowing and cackling with electricity. He raced back towards Amphy, baring his fangs.

Jasmine gasped, her mind racing to think of a plan. She wasn't expecting a Gym Leader to be so strong! Her eyes darted from her frightened Amphy to the field to the fast approaching Luxray.

Suddenly, she had a plan.

She clutched the rail before her. "Amphy, jump high and jump backwards!"

Just as Luxray was about to land his blow, Amphy, light on her feet, jumped up high and away from the attack. As Luxray attempted to land his attack, Amphy continued to jump up and backwards, almost teasing Luxray.

"Alright, Amphy!" cheered Jasmine, relieved that her plan was working. "Now, the next time you jump, use the large boulder behind you to guide and propel yourself as you use Thunder Punch!"

"Amph!"

With that, Amphy jumped high, this time positioning her feet back towards the large, looming boulder behind her. As she came up to the boulder, she used it to push herself off at twice the speed. Raising a flipper arm, that was crackling with electricity, she landed the powerful blow right at the nape of Luxray mane, burrowing him about two feet beneath the rocky surface of the field. Amphy jumped back from her opponent, bracing herself.

As Luxray slowly got to his feet, static from the electric punch singeing his mane, Jasmine allowed herself to look over at Volkner. His jaw had dropped as he watched his Luxray take the full force of Amphy's powerful attack.

Jasmine smirked. She had caught him off guard.

She turned her attention back to the field. While Amphy had just gained the upper hand on Luxray, who was now standing and panting on his side of the field, she looked battered from match so far.

But she still seemed determined to fight.

"I'm impressed, Leader Jasmine. Using the field to double your speed was a great maneuver," said Volkner. He flicked a piece of hair from his face. "Thanks for the idea. Luxray! Use Thunder Fang again, but this time, use the boulders to guide you and to speed up!"

Luxray howled before arching his back, his mouth glowing with electricity once more.

Jasmine gritted her teeth. Someone has taken her idea _again!_

"Amphy, you do the same with Thunderpunch!"

Amphy nodded her head in understanding before charging forward. She leapt gracefully to the side, bounding off a boulder, her flipper-like arm producing an orb of electricity. She continued to bound off the boulders until she became like a beam of moving light. Luxray was doing the same, his landing so fast and powerful, he left an indent in each boulder he hit. Jasmine bit the inside of her lip as she watched both Pokémon preparing to attack. Had she not have been the one battling, the site would've amused her; the field looked like it had turned into a living pinball machine.

Suddenly, both lights collided in the middle of the field, sending a massive shockwave that knocked Jasmine over backwards on the ground. She covered her face as the light from the attack blinded her, wind rushing past her face from the force of the attack.

Once she felt everything had settled down, she slowly lowered her arms from her face. She looked to where Volkner was and saw that he, too, had been knocked over and was steadily raising himself back up. Slowly, but shakily, Jasmine stood herself up and examined the field. At first, she couldn't see anything due to the heavily smoke that hung in the air, but after a moment, the smoke cleared to revealed both Pokémon lying on the ground, struggling to stand.

The stadium was deathly quiet as Luxray shakily stood to his feet. Jasmine clutched the rail before her.

"_C'mon, Amphy! You can do it!" _she thought to herself.

But, the more Amphy tried to sit up, the more difficult it became. With a weak cry, Amphy fell back in a faint.

"_And the winner of the match is Volkner's Luxray! What a match, folks, and this is only the first battle!"_

Jasmine returned her faithful Amphy back to her Poke' Ball with a word of a job well done. She looked to see Luxray, while very battle worn, standing firm with a fire in his eyes. She looked over at Volkner, who didn't seem like he was going to recall the Pokémon.

"_Good, which means Luxray will be easy to beat now," _thought Jasmine to herself as she grabbed another Poke' Ball and tossed it out on the field.

The red and white sphere opened to reveal the magnet Pokémon, Magnemite.

"Quick, use Thunder Wave!"

At Jasmine's command, Magnemite sped forward towards Luxray, who was attempting to dodge out of the way. However, Luxray proved to be much slower now after the last match with Amphy. A spark from Magnemite's charge zapped the end of Luxray's mane, but Jasmine knew that it would be enough.

Luxray's eyes widened once he realized that his limbs were now stiff from the Thunder Wave attack. He teetered to the side, trying to plant himself in a solid stance on the rocky soil. He snarled at Magnemite, who hovered a few feet away.

"Use Crunch!" commanded Volkner.

In a surprising, but rather ungraceful maneuver due to his paralysis, Luxray lunged towards Magnemite with his great fangs bared. Magnemite, who had assumed that its opponent would be slower, was caught off guard. In a sickening noise that sounded like metal on bone, Magnemite was caught up in the great maw of Luxray and was thrown back into a pile of rubble.

"Magnemite! Oh, no!" shouted Jasmine, her hands coming up to her mouth again as she starred wide-eyed at the savage attack. Magnemite lay among the rocks, sparks emitting weakly from his metallic body that now had indents from where Luxray had bit it.

A sudden, high pitched bark caused Jasmine to jump. She turned to see that the bark had coming from Luxray and the lion had fallen to the ground with a dull thud, static coming off his mane.

As the referee announced Luxray unable to battle, Jasmine looked from Luxray to Magnemite, confused to what had just happened. As Volkner recalled Luxray, it hit her.

Magnemite had used Spark when it was in Luxray's mouth! And water conducts electricity, making the attack even stronger.

Jasmine turned to her faithful Pokémon, touched by both its brilliance and willingness to bring its all into the competition.

"Great work, Magnemite!" said Jasmine. She bit the inside of her cheek. Magnemite wasn't really responding-could it be that it had sacrificed itself in order to win? 

Gasps came across the crowd and Jasmine as Magnemite began to glow. Its shape began to get bigger and add more angles. Before Jasmine could register what was happening, Magnemite had faded to reveal Magneton!

Magnemite had evolved!

Jasmine clasped her hands and beamed in delight as her new Pokémon, Magneton, who look like three Magnemites stuck together, rose from the debris looking fully charged and ready to battle.

The crowd cheered as the announcer went on about the amazing turn of events. Jasmine looked over to see Volkner smirking good naturedly with a Poke' Ball in his hand.

"Congratulations, Leader Jasmine," he said, throwing the ball out onto the field. "Let's see how your new Magneton will fare against my Electivire."

A large and furry yellow and black striped creature burst forth from the ball, dangerous looking sparks emitting off of his muscles.

Volkner grinned. "Might I make a suggestion, Leader Jasmine?"

Jasmine blinked in surprise. "Sure…I guess…"

"Why not make this round a K.O. decision? It would make things more interesting, not that I'm not enjoying myself, of course."

Jasmine hesitated and looked over at her Magneton. Its three eyes met hers with fierce determination.

"Magneton!" it droned, as it turned to face its new opponent.

Jasmine smirked and clenched her fist in response. She knew what she wanted to do.

"You got it, Volkner!" she yelled out.

Volkner smiled. "Perfect! May the best Electric-type win-Thunder Punch, Electivire!"

"Zap Cannon, Magneton!"

Both Pokémon began to dangerously crackle with electricity, filling up the stadium with light. Both rushed forward, nothing but blurs on the field. As both collided, Jasmine felt the familiar sensation of falling backwards onto the hard metal floor of her Trainer booth.

She buried her face in her arms, her long hair whipping about her. She hoped that this was a good idea….

Silence suddenly filled her eardrums. She peeked out from behind her arms and slowly got to her feet, noticing that Volkner was having to do the same over at his side of the stadium. She looked at the field and saw that Electivire had flown back at the bottom of Volkner's Trainer booth, fainted.

She looked and saw Magneton at the bottom of her own booth, also in a faint.

The crowds roared as the referee announced both Pokémon were unable to battle and the announcer went to say that this battle was certainly "shocking" and a bunch of other corny phrases.

Jasmine recalled Magneton with a word of thanks and looked over to where Volkner was standing.

She hoped that she was giving him the battle he wanted.

Volkner beamed. "Well, done, Leader Jasmine! I haven't had this much fun in so long. Let's make this last match a good one, shall we?"

Jasmine nodded, her hand gripped around another Poke' Ball. "Right! Go, Steelix!"

The massive iron snake entered the arena with a powerful roar. On his side, Volkner threw out his last Pokémon, the electric mouse type, Raichu.

Raichu landed skillfully on top of one of the jagged boulders, long strands of electricity shooting from her cheeks, giving her a dangerous look.

"Use Iron Tail, Steelix!"

"You too, Raichu!"

Both Pokémon's tails' began to glow. Steelix turned his rock-like body around and dropped his iron tail down on where Raichu was standing. Raichu jumped and turned her own glowing tail in midair, colliding with Steelix's tail. Both Pokemon were knocked back, skidding on the rocky land.

"Use Crunch, Steelix!"

"Use Agility to dodge it, Raichu!"

Steelix gave another battle cry as he opened his jaw, striking towards Raichu like a snake after a mouse. Raichu swiftly dodged the attack just in time as Steelix buried his head into the ground.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail, quick!"

With his head still down, Steelix lifted his mighty glowing tail and smashed it down to where Raichu was standing. The mouse type was quicker still, but still managed to get knocked inside some boulder from the force of the attack due to her small size.

"Now corner her and use Crunch again, Steelix!" shouted Jasmine.

Steelix lifted his large head from the ground, sending bits of rock flying everywhere. At a speed much faster for his size, Steelix turned and struck down upon Raichu once more, keeping her in a corner of rocks.

Volkner gripped his rail and leaned forward. "Jump up and grab on Steelix's forehead!"

Using the jagged rocks around her, Raichu jumped up and grabbed a hold of a rocky crease in Steelix great head like an Olympic gymnast. Steelix howled in annoyance.

"Shake her off!" cried Jasmine. "Don't let her get to you!"

Steelix lifted his head up high into the air, stretching his body as much as it could go. He then began to shake his head like a dog after a bath.

"Hang on, Raichu!" Volkner called out, cupping his hands over his mouth so his Pokémon could hear him from so high up. "Use Thunder!"

At his command, Raichu's body began to glow with massive bolts of electricity flying off of her.

"RAIIII-CHUUUUUUU!" she yelled out, electricity engulfing both herself and Steelix.

Steelix tumbled to the ground like a falling skyscraper, sending up a huge cloud of dust upon his landing.

Jasmine coughed as the dust covered her and the field. After a moment or two, the dust had settled, revealing Raichu sitting on top of a boulder and Steelix lying flat on the ground, unable to battle.

The crowd went wild as the referee declared Volkner the winner.

Jasmine smiled to herself as she recalled Steelix. No, she didn't win, but that was hands down the best match she had ever had.

She looked up to see Volkner coming to her side of the arena, ignoring the usual press and paparazzi.

As he came up to her booth, he silently offered her his hand and helped her down the steps.

Once down, he paused, studying her face before planting another kiss on her hand.

"The battle was an honor, Leader Jasmine. An absolute honor."

~~~~~~end of Round 13

And Volkner is the winner! I have some more plans for him and I couldn't think of a better way for Jasmine to go out then to have the best battle of her life. While I was pleased with the battle, it was a challenge to write this out. I worked on this for days. Well, let me know what you folks think!

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10


	15. Wallace VS Juan!

Round 14 is up! And this match is by popular demand-its Wallace VS Juan! Teacher VS Student! Will Wallace, former student of Juan, show that he has become more powerful than his teacher? Or will Juan show Wallace that he still has much to learn? This was suggested by a reviewer and I quite liked the idea-this chapter will be in Giovanni's POV. I toyed around doing this with some other characters who weren't in the competition (and I still may), but I never thought of using Giovanni. Let's see how it goes, shall we? Enjoy!~

Round 14: Wallace VS Juan!

_Clink. _

Giovanni's ringed hand tapped the wine glass before him as he lifted it to his mouth. He sipped the drink, his eyes focused on the large flat screen TV before him.

He lowered the glass, sitting back in his high back, leather bound chair.

"_This next match is sure to be as exciting as the last! Will Gym Leader Juan and Champion Wallace please make your way to the arena?"_

Giovanni smirked, crossing his legs.

This should be interesting.

He looked down at his loyal companion, Persian, sitting next to him looking bored as usual. He petted the cat lovingly.

"Funny how they can go from making a match between that cowardly weakling and I to two Water-type experts, isn't it?"

Persian gave a low purr, his eyes glowing in amusement.

While Giovanni knew that he would have beaten anyone he would have been placed with with ease, seeing his match up on the screen and ending with his disqualification and the boy's failure at keeping his composition proved comical.

He even laughed; it something that shocked the scantily dressed female Rocket Grunt that was sitting by the large oak doors that led to his dark office.

He looked back to the screen, the only source of light for the dark room, to see Juan and Wallace shaking hands and walking to their places on the field, which was half ice, half water.

Giovanni hummed to himself. Getting creative with these fields, weren't they?

As the two released their first Pokémon, Giovanni briefly averted his eyes to the League invitation on his desk.

Yes, he was invited. Shocking, wasn't it?

No denying that he would've given them a good match, too.

He looked back to the screen to see that Juan had chosen Luvdisc and Wallace had gone with Seaking. Seaking was ordered to perform a Horn Attack while Luvdisc was told to dodge. Before long, both Pokémon were dodging about the tank going after the other with a graceful speed.

Giovanni grunted. He expected as much from two Coordinators.

The screen zoomed in on Wallace's face.

"_Use Surf and combine it with a Horn Attack, Charles!" _he commanded.

_Charles? _Surely he wasn't referring to his Seaking?

The screen zoomed out back to the field, where Seaking was forming a large wave behind him. Once the wave got to about twenty feet, the Pokémon released it, riding it in towards Luvdisc, who was attempting to hide behind some ice burgs. Seaking collided into Luvdisc, pinning her under the water up against the side of the tank. After a moment of struggle, Luvdisc fainted.

Giovanni felt the corners of his mouth rise slightly.

That battle combination-it was brilliant, it was flawless.

It was also brutal, much to the Rocket Boss' satisfaction.

"_Wow! What a hit! And it looks like Luvdisc is out! Who will Juan choose next? And it looks like it's going to be-"_

"More wine, Boss?"

Giovanni swore as he missed the rest of the commentary. He slammed his palm down on his wooden desk and glared up at the Grunt next to him, who was shivering in fright.

"Idiot girl!" he snapped.

"S-s-sorry B-boss-," stuttered the girl, as she ducked her head and shakily tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, which only caused more of her thick dark hair to fall in her face.

Giovanni looked at her in disgust. _Weakling. _

"Does it _look_ like I need more?" he said pointedly.

"J-just a bit…I-I was j-just t-t-trying to help…"

"Then fill it up and don't interrupt the show! I'm doing some incredibly important Rocket investigation right now!"

"Yes, s-sir," she said quietly, keeping her eyes to the floor. She quickly filled up his glass, jumping when Persian hissed at her. She put up the bottle and hastily went back to her seat.

Giovanni huffed and looked at the screen to see what he had missed. Juan had chosen Whiscash and Seaking was gliding quickly through the water, ready to land another Horn Attack.

"_Use Tickle!"_ cried Juan, the screen briefly zooming in on his face before going back to the battle. The screen revealed that Seaking was very close to landing his attack. As Juan gave his command, Whiscash wrapped his yellow whiskers around the over-grown goldfish.

"_Now toss Seaking and follow it up with a Hyper Beam!"_

Whiscash threw Seaking straight up in the air, positioning himself catty-cornered underneath him as a glowing orb began to glow in his mouth. As Seaking, flailing wildly in the air, came falling down, Whiscash released a massive beam of energy from his mouth, hitting Seaking. The beam sent Seaking flying past the field and all the way on the other side of the stadium, where he crashed into the cement wall. As he fell forward onto the ground, the referee announced Seaking unable to battle, sending the crowd cheering.

Giovanni felt almost giddy. This was so brutal!

"_Go, Richard!" _Wallace cried, tossing another Poke' Ball out on the field.

Wallace sent out his next Pokémon, Sealeo, who landed on an ice burg.

"_Use Ice Ball!"_

At his Trainer's command, Sealeo raised his head and opened his mouth, forming a small ice ball. He sent it flying towards Whiscash, who dodged it with ease.

"_Use Surf, Whiscash!"_

The catfish-like Pokemon began to form a large wave similar to the one Seaking had made earlier. Only bigger, Giovanni noticed to his pleasure. At thirty feet, Whiscash released the giant wall of water, knocking Sealeo off his ice burg and into the water as he was just releasing a second and slightly larger ice ball.

"_Now use Tickle!"_

Upon hearing Juan, Whiscash raced forward towards Sealeo, who was much slower in the water. Like before, Whiscash wrapped his whiskers around Sealeo's body.

The camera went to Wallace's face and Giovanni was surprised that he didn't seem at all worried.

"_Use Ice Ball one more time, Richard!"_

With that, Sealeo released an ice ball right at Whiscash's soft underbelly that was twice the size of the ones released previously.

The camera went to Juan's face, whose eyes had widened.

"_Hold on tight to Sealeo!"_

Giovanni watched stunned at the sudden turn of events. While the ice ball did indeed send Whiscash going backwards, the large fish was now taking Sealeo with him, his whiskers gripping tight into Sealeo's blubbery skin. Whiscash hit the side of the pool first, swinging Sealeo up, causing the giant seal to smash face first into the concrete wall. Both Pokemon were soon floating on top of the water, fainted.

"_What an incredible match! And you would expect nothing less from two Water-type experts, who are also skilled Coordinators! A turn of events like this can only happen at an Ultimate Battle Competition, folks!"_

While the announcer went on about the match, but Trainers recalled their Pokémon and sent out their next. Who they both chose even caused Giovanni to gasp.

Both Trainers had picked the beautiful and powerful, Milotic.

As Juan's Milotic coiled up gracefully on top of an ice burg and Wallace's positioned herself coolly in the water, Giovanni thought for a moment of who he might be facing when he went to challenge the Ultimate Champion for the title.

Surely one wouldn't have expected him to lay low forever?

As the two water snakes wrapped around each other, the underwater camera showing them struggling against each other in the water, Giovanni thought more of his ingenious plan.

He was very much interested in this competition, despite not having have gone to compete. But, battling publically, and fairly, was not his style. He preferred closed-door deals. He considered it, though-oh, how he considered it. One thought was to compete, and win, finding favor in the Pokémon World as their new Ultimate Champion. With this favor would come the ability to convince the world of the way of Team Rocket. It would be easy with his newfound fame. However, he found flaws in this plan; this new title would mean publicity like never before, which could easily backfire on him and reveal some hidden secrets of Team Rocket, and if revealing one of those secrets was a possibility, then it was too risky.

He thought of going and by the match of the tournament, seizing control of the arena with some the help of some Rocket insiders and stealing at the Pokémon. But, that was a pass or fail situation too; succeeding meant gaining so much, but failing meant losing everything, possibly even the Team Rocket Agency and was much too risky.

No, the plan was simple now-challenge whoever won privately. His sudden and quiet succession to the top would prove to work wonders. He'd keep his identity a secret, of course, and his new arena for matches would be some secluded place that only those would very powerful Pokémon would be able to get to. Trainers would travel for the opportunity to even see some Pokémon from his Ultimate Champion team. And when they would, he would just take theirs.

It was brilliant.

And no one would ever question it-they would think that the poor Trainers had died out in the wilderness.

He chuckled to himself as Juan's Milotic began to form a water twister by spinning rapidly in the water. As he pushed it off towards Wallace's Milotic, she shoved it back beautifully with an Iron Tail. The twister engulfed Juan's Milotic, making him spin out of control.

Giovanni wasn't sure if he was watching a Contest battle or an Ultimate Competition match, as pretty as this match was being.

He glared at the screen. He hated Contests-such a waste of time.

Wallace commanded his Milotic to use Hydro Pump while Juan's Milotic was still in the twister. Milotic jumped high out of the water, positioning herself down, a strong beam of water pulsing from her mouth, hitting Juan's Milotic underneath her. Juan's Milotic cried out in pain as the jet forced him to the bottom of the large pool, unable to get out due to the twister. Wallace's Milotic continued to dive down live a being from heaven, body slamming Juan's Milotic deeper under the watery concrete floor.

After a moment of struggling, Juan's Milotic floated to the top, unable to battle.

The camera zoomed from the field to the crowd full of powerful Trainers in the competition, all on their feet cheering for Wallace, who was waving towards them. The camera then panned out to show Wallace and Juan off to the side, embracing one another.

Giovanni mindlessly stroked Persian, who was yawning, as the announcer announced that the day's battles were over and for everyone to stay tuned for tomorrow.

~~~~~~end of Round 14

And Wallace is the winner! I have way more plans for him, so he's in! What did you guys think of this POV? And would you like seeing some other characters who aren't in the match be a part of the fic like this? Yes, no, maybe? Hate it, love it? Let me know! Also, if you guys wouldn't mind, would you tell me your favorite chapter and battle scene so far, along with whose character development you like best in this fic? I'm trying to see what's working and what's not. Thank you! Round 15 will be up soon!

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10


	16. Danny VS Erika!

Round 15 is up and this one is between Danny VS Erika! Will Orange Island Gym Leader, Danny, kick some Grass? Or will Erika show up island boy? Enjoy!~

Round 15: Erika VS Danny!

Danny sat on a bench, eyeing Misty Waterflower from afar. She was seated with some other female Leaders laughing away.

A charming laugh and oh, so beautiful.

It was now day three of the competition and Trainers were just starting to file in from a night of rest from the large Pokémon Center.

Well, maybe everyone else rested well. Danny was restless, his thoughts always turning back to Misty.

A figure passed by him, their eyes meeting briefly.

Ah, his main competition here: _Rudy. _

He passed by him without a word, heading to some seats further down.

Danny didn't care. He chose his current seat for a reason-it was next to one of the few screens that showed the battle pair ups.

Which should be announced any minute now…

"_Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!"_

He smirked. Was he good or what? He slowly turned in his seat until he was facing the flat screen behind him, which blinked on to show the Ultimate Competition crest.

"_It's time to announce our first match of the day!"_

The screen blinked again to show a chart with two vacant photo slots. Within seconds, photos of the Trainers there began to change rapidly in the slots. After a brief moment, a computerized _ding _was heard before pausing on two photos.

Danny couldn't be happier.

His photo was right next to his challenger, Erika.

His turn was finally up.

He stood and stretched as the announcer called for the two of them to make it to the arena. As he walked towards his place, he passed by Trainers who gave their best wishes. He regarded them with a small wave.

He didn't need luck. He already had motivation.

Danny stepped out into bright morning light and to his place at the field, which was a magma field; a metal elevated field suspended above a lake of boiling lava.

Being from the islands, Danny was used to volcanic eruptions and sometimes trained among some of the slower lava flow. He looked at his opponent in her scenic kimono depicting wildflowers. Her hands were clasped before her, her mouth set tight and eyes wide.

She was nervous about the field choice.

Once she noticed that he had looked her way, she bowed.

"Good luck to you, Leader Danny. Let us have a good match."

Danny inclined his head forward at the remark.

"Same to you, Leader Erika. I look forward to our battle."

The referee shouted off the usual rules, and raising his flags, called for the match to begin.

Danny threw a Poke' Ball out on the field, which opened to reveal Machoke, the body builder Pokémon.

Machoke flexed his muscles as Erika brought out Gloom. She was an ugly looking weed, in Danny's opinion, but he knew looks could be deceiving; Erika's Gloom was very powerful.

"Use Stun Spore, Gloom!" ordered Erika, a fierceness replacing her look of nervousness.

Danny flicked his hair. "Dodge it, Machoke."

As a cloud of yellow dust floated towards Machoke, the muscled Pokémon began to rush over to the other side of the limited field.

"Cover the field, Gloom!"

Gloom nodded at her ordered and puffed up the smelly flower on her head. Clouds of yellow dust appeared in droves and very quickly. Before Danny could tell Machoke anything, he had staggered down to one knee wincing.

Danny gritted his teeth in aggravation. His Pokémon was paralyzed already!

"Persevere, Machoke!" Danny yelled out. "C'mon, you can make it! Use Seismic Toss on Gloom!"

Machoke struggled to get back up on his feet. Once up, he shook his head and charged at Gloom at full force. Frightened, Gloom jumped to the side.

"Corner Gloom, Machoke! Use Scary Face!"

Machoke's face suddenly became more fearsome and distorted. He blocked the shaking Gloom from all escape routes, bringing her closer to the edge. Once blocked completely, Machoke grabbed her roughly by the plume on her head and tossed her across the field.

Gloom landed on the other side, but bounced off her flower, flying again, going over the edge.

The crowd gasped and Danny felt his blood turn cold.

He didn't mean for that to happen.

He felt his heart start to beat again once the screen showed that Gloom was dangling over the edge of the field, holding on with one hand.

Danny also felt his heart stop once more as his Machoke charged at Gloom without his orders.

"Wait! Machoke!" shouted Danny madly and leaning over the rail. "I didn't tell you to attack-STOP!"

The look on Machoke's face showed him that his shouting was useless-Machoke had become confused from so much Stun Spore.

He looked up to see Erika leaping gracefully over her safety railing, running at full speed, throwing her white towel of surrender on the field. She covered her face with a sleeve of her kimono and jumped again, attempting to outrun Machoke, who had grown slower from his confusion. But not slow enough. Erika skidded in front of where Gloom was hanging on to dear life and raised both arms towards the uncontrollable Machoke.

Danny scrambled to grab a Poke' Ball, but everything was happening so fast…

"Arobok, use Wrap!"

Danny looked up in the direction of the voice and was stunned to see none other than elderly Agatha on top of a Pidgeot with her sister, Bertha. As she shouted out the command, she released a large purple cobra out on the field. The giant snake wrapped himself around Machoke, squeezing him, but the inconsolable beast still struggled wildly.

"Golem, you help too!" Bertha cried out, releasing her own Poke' Ball. The large boulder-like Pokémon, Golem, appeared and helped Arbok hold Machoke down.

Danny looked to where Erika was and saw that she was lying in Professor Oak's lap; her eyes closed and face pale from the effects of the Stun Spore, as the yellow powder still hung in the air. Oak had one arm covering his mouth, the other trying to support Erika's head and a large Dragonite hovering over their heads. Birch was also there, covering his own mouth as he recalled Gloom, who was sprawled out next to the edge. Birch then went over to Erika and lifting up the girl with both arms, holding his breath as to not breathe in the powerful dust.

Oak's body rattled with cough from the powder. "Blow…the dust away…quick, Dragonite!... And you too, Pidgeot!"

Both Pokémon flapped their great wings at his command. The gust from their beating made Danny teeter and grab hold harder to the rail.

"You! Boy!"

At that shrill voice, Danny looked back at Agatha and Bertha, who were both on the ground of the now Stun Spore-free stadium. Machoke lay on the ground, fainted.

Agatha lifted her cane, Arbok slithering over to her side. "Yes, you!" she snapped, "Recall your Machoke! I've been telling you to do that for a bit now!"

Bertha sighed as Golem lumbered back to her side. "Aggie, you only had to call him twice…"

"One too many, in my opinion!" she snapped back at her sister, recalling her Arbok silently and storming back to Pidgeot. Bertha merely sighed again as she recalled Golem and followed her sister.

Danny's hands shook as he grabbed a hold of Machoke's Poke' Ball. Shame overcame him as he recalled his fainted Pokémon.

His senses failed him when he was needed most.

He looked up to see Bertha and Agatha landing over to the side of the stadium with the referee, a band of medics crowding around who Danny saw was Professor Oak and Erika seated on a bench. Birch was standing by, supporting the two, and besides looking pale, seemed unscratched by the powder.

Danny's heart dropped as Erika was taken away by a stretcher and Oak was starting on an oxygen mask.

"Danny, you OK?"

The soft, yet sudden, voice behind caused him to gasp and spin around. Misty stood there, her eyes full of pity, which only added to Danny's already terrible day.

"I-It was a mistake!" he stammered quickly. "I-I didn't know Machoke was confused!"

Misty grabbed his hand, squeezing it silently. "Everyone knows it was a mistake, Danny. The referees are deciding the call now."

The warmth of her hand settled Danny some. He relaxed and took a breath. "What is there to decide on? Don't we both get a rematch since it had to be interrupted by outside circumstances?"

"In a regular competition, yes," said Misty, "But the rules here say that there has to be a decision for every match. And on top of that, Erika had thrown in the towel as she went to rescue Gloom, as she knew her entering the field would cause her disqualification anyways. And it was her Gloom's powerful Stun Spore that helped to cause this. The judges should be making the call any moment."

At her last word, the screen blinked to show Danny's picture with the words: "Winner! Congratulations!" next to it.

"_And by the official call of the judges, Danny of the Orange Islands is the winner of this match!" _blared the announcer. The screen blinked again and began to show a replay of Erika jumping onto the field, throwing the white towel. The scene was replayed in slow motion as to not miss the towel tossing.

"_Ms. Erika herself officially forfeited when she threw in the towel, making Danny the winner!"_

Danny shook his head. This was not how he wanted things to end. He felt Misty's comforting hand in his once more. He turned to look into her aqua eyes.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Danny. You did technically win fairly."

But as far as he was concerned, he had won once he felt Misty's sweet touch.

~~~~~~end of Round 15

And Danny is the winner! What a match! So, you guys ready to kill me or no? What did you think? And thank you all for the feedback so far-it's been great hearing from you! And the reason why these are coming up so fast is because I work night shift and things have been slow lately, so why not write? And college is about to start up again for me, which means less time for writing pretty soon.

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10

P.S.-I would like you all to know that by the time I wrote the part about things being slow at work, it all went nuts. And I still posted this. You're welcome.


	17. Lt Surge VS Wattson!

Round 16 is up and it's Wattson VS Lt. Surge! This was done by request and I hope that it will be "shocking" for you! (get it? Huh? Hehe). And I had a great response from you guys about the POV from other Trainers not in the competition, so I'm going to try this one with someone that only a true fan will know. Let's see what you think. Enjoy!~

Round 16: Wattson VS Lt. Surge

The young man swore loudly as he smacked the side of his small beat up portable TV. The screen went from the loud static to a blurry picture of the arena at the Ultimate Competition. The young man paused as the screen tried to decide whether to stay on the program or not.

The man swore again as it went back to the static screen.

"Pi! Pika!"

The man's faithful Pikachu, a small Electric-type rodent, jumped on the top of the screen and began to jiggle the rabbit ears on top of it. The screen flickered back between the static screen and the arena. The man held his breath and gave a sigh of relief as the screen when back to the arena.

"Thanks, Pikachu," said the man, as the yellow mouse jumped on his shoulders.

"Snorrr.."

"Char!"

The man jumped at the sounds behind him and saw his other faithful Pokémon, the fire dragon, Charizard, and the sleepy giant, Snorlax, looking at him in impatience.

"Oh, sorry guys!" said the man, jumping back from the screen so the rest of his Pokémon could watch.

He walked over to his giant-turtle type Pokémon, Blastoise, who was sleeping, his arms legs and head inside his massive shell. The young man sat crossed legged with his back resting on his shell as he turned his attention to the screen.

Espeon, his docile Psychic-type, trotted over and snuggled up in his old red vest, her eyes on the screen.

"_Well folks, there has been a bit of delay due to complications from the last match," _cackled the commentator on TV. The image threatened to fade away before flickering back to the crowd.

The young man sighed. He knew that he should get a new TV, but you'd figure someone would just _give _him one, what with him being a Pokémon Master and all.

Pikachu, who had jumped off his back earlier, was now back, this time riding on Venasuar, the Trainer's gentle grass type. The Trainer smirked as he saw his Pikachu with his red baseball cap sitting lop-sided on his head with a bowl of Ramon in his hands.

His Pokémon took way too much after him.

The man felt his blood turn cold as the camera zoomed in on Professor Oak, who was breathing through an oxygen mask with the help of Birch and the medics. His eyes darted to an old photo that was tacked up on the edge of the cave wall of his Secret Base. It was of he and the professor from years ago, back when he was just starting out with Bulbasuar. Next to that photo was a faded newspaper clipping, the headlines reading _"Citizen of Pallet Takes All-New Champion, Red!" _. Next to the article was a photo of he and the professor outside of his lab this time both looking slightly older.

Red knew that his old mentor was used to Stun Spore as well as many other Pokémon attacks. But that didn't make him any younger. The camera stayed on the old professor for a while as the commentator repeated the scenario that had took place in the last match. Red was able to see it before his TV decided to break down on him. Again.

While it obvious that Erika was trying to copy Elm with the idea to cover the field with Stun Spore, she failed to think it through. Machoke is a naturally aggressive Pokémon without being confused; adding the confusion from the Stun Spore would have made any Machoke wild, no matter the training.

The TV went blurry again before going to a shaky view of the match. Red felt a surge of irritation towards his TV delay-the field was already set out (a standard field suspended above a pool of water) and both Leaders had already picked their first Pokemon, who were now in the process of attacking. Wattson, a portly older leader, had chosen the Poke' Ball type, Voltorb, and Lt. Surge, a buff military Leader in a camouflage get-up, had chosen the electric rodent, Raichu. Voltorb was in the process of a Roll-Out Attack straight towards Raichu who had not moved from his place.

Wattson was clearly confused by the lack of commands from his opponent. "Combine it with Thundershock, Voltorb!"

The view panned back, crackling some, to show the full field. Raichu still was not moving from Voltorb's electric path and Lt. Surge had his massive arms crossed, grinning away.

"What is he doing?" said Red out loud, as the view faded in and out on the screen.

"Wait for it and use Iron Tail, Raichu!" ordered Surge.

As Voltorb came within a foot of two of Raichu, the orange rodent jumped straight up, his lightning bolt tail glowing, flipped in midair and hit Voltorb from behind. The view on the TV set was momentarily blinded by the impact of Raichu's Iron Tail and Voltorb's Thundershock. Voltorb blasted forward in a mini explosion, landing up against the side of the arena, falling into the large pool of water.

Red and his Pokemon gasped collectively as the pool lit up from the electricity from Voltorb's attack. The camera zoomed in on the pool to where Voltorb lay floating, clearly fainted.

The TV blurred heavily as Voltorb was declared unable to battle and was recalled by Wattson. Red could see by the look on his face, he knew what he and everyone else watching this match was thinking: he didn't stand a chance.

The screen went between clear to blurry as Wattson released Magneton, the three magnetic Pokémon, and commanded it to use Thunder. Lt. Surge ordered Raichu to do the same. The screen blurred heavily as the two Pokémon began to attack.

Red waited with baited breath for the screen to go back to a clear picture. He knew Lt. Surge, had battled against him. He was always on the offence, his Pokémon even taking after his tank personality. This had been both his greatest strength and weakness. It meant that his Pokémon were very strong, physically, but greatly lacked on defense. Likewise, this made Lt. Surge easy to take down if one could figure out and expose his weakness. He always had problems thinking outside the box.

But that maneuver was genius.

Voltorb was clearly weaker than Raichu and while Wattson had been a Leader longer than Surge, it was clear who was stronger. Having Raichu wait to attack made it easier for Voltorb to fall into the pool, electrocuting itself in the process.

Lt. Surge only made one move, but already had the strategy in his mind. Voltorb, initially, took himself out of the competition with its moves, Wattson's poor strategy.

And Red knew why.

Raichu is, hands down, Lt. Surge's strongest Pokémon. He's trying to preserve his Raichu's strength to ensure his win in this match.

And while that be very foolish for other matches, Surge already knew he was much stronger than Wattson.

Much more.

The screen blurred back in to show Raichu and Magneton both using Thunder, their attacks colliding in the center of the field in a fury of electricity. While Magneton was struggling to keep up this very powerful Electric attack, Raichu looked completely at ease, as if he were used to it and was enjoying himself. Before long, Magneton's attack began to falter back, causing Raichu's Thunder to overpower its attack easily. Magneton, despite Wattson's encouraging cries from the sideline, gave in to Raichu's attack and was quickly engulfed in a large, powerful wave of electricity. The TV screen crackled again and cleared to show Magneton fainted and Raichu the winner.

Red shook his head, stunned by what he was seeing. It looked like Surge had not completely changed after all. As Wattson threw out his last Pokémon, Manectric, Red noticed that his usually jolly face was downcast. Red knew Wattson too, and hated to see him like this.

As Wattson commanded Manectric to use Quick Attack and Surge had Raichu do the same, the camera panned back to show the solely Trainer audience. Red thought about the competition and who he would want to be matched up against. He saw Misty, Marshall, Karen…Oak. Red smirked to himself as he saw the old man sitting next to Bertha on the screen.

Yeah, he would definitely want to battle Oak, or Agatha, just to tick her off. Battling other Gym Leaders would be fun for old times sake.

But, he would win easily against an ordinary Gym Leader and Elite Four member. He knew that.

The original Masters decided not to compete because of that. Sure, it definitely would have been a show, but when he and the other top Masters in other regions got invited, they all met and agreed to respectfully decline before the media got to them. Red liked it that way; they had already gotten one of the highest titles a Trainer can get. This was his goal. And he was content with it, as were the others. This competition would have been nothing new or special to them.

Red's attention went back to the screen as Manetric suddenly barreled into Raichu at full force. Red and his team gave a whoop; it was a good come back for Wattson. The camera showed Wattson beaming, the jolly glint back in his eye. Red knew that he didn't care about winning; he just did not want to lose so easily.

Raichu slid back on his large toes from the impact, his fur brisling with electricity. He was clearly annoyed with this new opponent.

"Thunder Fang, Manetric!"

"Raichu, full force Thunder!"

Both Electric types ran full speed towards one another, hardly able to be seen by the audience and on the camera by the electricity surrounding them. Both collided in a blast, putting the screen in another blurry vision on Red's less than perfect television.

Red's Pikachu quickly hopped back to the TV, jiggling the antennas on top. After a moment, the screen flickered back to the battle scene, where Raichu and Manetric lay at opposite ends of the field, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

Wattson could be seen grinning. "Hey, guess what? This battle gave me a _surge _of energy! HA! Manetric, use Bite!"

Lt. Surge snorted at the poor pun, but was grinning too. "You joke like you strategize; you don't give it much thought. You'll regret your attack. Raichu, finish this."

Just as Surge finished speaking, the blue wolf type was in the middle of his attack, his fangs bearing into Raichu's skin. At Surge's command, the rodent's cheeks began to sizzle and surround them both in a massive wave of lightning. The screen faded some then flickered back to reveal Manetric on the ground, fainted, and Raichu still standing, but barely. But, it was enough-Manetric was declared unable to battle and the referee declared Lt. Surge the winner.

The screen flickered on and off at the scene of Wattson and Surge shaking hands, the camera panning to the scoreboard with Surge's photo next to the words "Congratulations."

Red smirked. The competition never ceased to amaze him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of Round 16

And Lt. Surge is moving on! Hey, he has always been real strong in my opinion and a pain in the butt to beat in the games. And Wattson was so easy…both anime and games, which is sad for me because Wattson is one of my favorite Gym Leaders. Well, Lt. Surge is too…GAH! INNER TURMOIL!

For those of you who don't know, Red is the main character from the first generation manga series and is the Champion that you fight at Mt. Silver in the second generation games. He is a favorite of mine. 3 No, this does not mean that any of the manga characters are in the competition…

Anyways, there are a few things I need to say to you guys…

First, I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this up. I am currently in Russia and have been since January and I will be here until June. This is my fourth time to Russia, so it's great to be back. I'm a Russian language student at the university of the city I'm staying in. Fun, right? So, feel free to write me in Russian. Я ронимаю мало. And I'm teaching advanced English four nights a week. All that to say, I am pretty busy now (I feel like I always am….), but this is not a forgotten, piece-I fully intend to finish it. It will just take a while, keep in mind, this is a large fic. All that to the second thing I want to bring up…

As you all probably know, Pokemon Generation X and Y are coming out. New Pokemon. New characters. New area. New Gyms. Even a new Eevee evolution.

I seriously felt like crying when I found out. And not for joy.

So far, I haven't been impressed with the seasons after the third generation and even that generation was pushing it for me. Sorry, guys. But I'm not one of those fans who are going to be all like "FIRST GENERATION WAZZ THE BESTTTTTT!" If you like the other generations, that's cool too and I'll definitely be spot-lighting other generations outside of one and two in this fic, so no worries.

BUT, concerning this X and Y Generation…

I will NOT be featuring ANY of the new characters and Pokémon from this Generation AT ALL. This includes from the manga, anime, card games, video games, etc. and even as a non-battling character in the fic.

Sorry guys, but adding them would mean taking my fic in a completely different direction from where I want it to go. And from the way the Pokémon cooperation is, they may release five more generations before I actually finish this fic.

Well, Round 17 is up next. Who will be competing against each other? Stay tuned!

Until you read again.

~MastermindMedley10


	18. Flint VS Cissy!

So, I figured I would go ahead and put up round 17. This match is between Cissy of the Orange Island Crew and Flint from the Elite Four in Sinnoh. Who will be the winner in the match of Water VS Fire? This was a weird chapter for me to write, as my partner and I are currently experiencing culture shock. Yes, very suddenly and after nearly four months of being here in Russia. We can't stop eating, we don't want to go out, our apartment is a wreck, we've literally slept all day and night and have no energy. We were warned that this might happen, but it's still so strange. Anyways, I went ahead and wrote this hoping that the combination of the comfort of Pokémon, writing and English will help with things. Now to eat more pasta and ice cream…Enjoy!~

Round 17: Flint VS Cissy! 

Professor Oak coughed into the sleeve of his lab coat and settled more into his seat. Trainers were filing out to grab some refreshments. The next match was to be the last match of what turned out to be a packed day of battling.

He wished Bertha was still with him, but she had gotten a phone call from Agatha who demanded her sister to sit with her. Bertha, to Oak's disappointment, unwillingly complied.

Oak's body rattled violently from another coughing fit. While he was used to Stun Spore and the medics had given him some medication to quickly eliminate the effects, the attack left him feeling tired and weak with a cough that refuse to leave him.

"I think you might need this, Professor."

Oak turned to see Misty standing beside him with a water bottle in her hands.

He smiled and accepted the gift. "Thank you very much, Misty. Care to join me for the next match?"

"Of course!" she responded as she sat down next to him.

Oak took a swig from the bottle. "This helps so much, Misty. Thank you!"

"Don't mention it, sir. But are you sure you are OK to sit through this last round? It's been a long day and I know that Stun Spore took a lot out of you."

He gave a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I'm just fine, don't you worry. After a good night's rest, I'll be good as new. I didn't want to miss this last round. Did you hear who was up next? I think I may have missed it."

"It's between Elite Four member Flint from Sinnoh and the Orange League Leader, Cissy. Look, they are on the field now!"

Sure enough, Oak turned towards the arena. The large stadium lights had further illuminated the battle ground as the sun had now set. The new field was a standard field that was elevated several feet with floating disks, hoops and bars placed randomly around the field.

Misty furrowed her brow as she examined the new field. "Professor, what kind of field it this?"

"Flying type," said the professor as the two Trainers took their positions on the field. "What type specialty are these two?"

"Flint specializes in Fire types and Cissy in Water."

"Hmmm…why this choice then?" Oak mused as the referee gave the usual pre-battle rules. "Why such an odd field choice?"

"Maybe to see how they will use it."

"We'll see. This should be exciting to watch; both are very strong. Rumor has it that Cissy is the strongest of the Orange Island League Leaders and that Flint is young, but he has been in the Elite Four for quite some time."

Misty nodded, her eyes glued to the arena as Flint released Rapidash and Cissy chose Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it with Bounce, Rapidash!"

As Poliwhirl released a quick stream of water from his swirled belly, the fire unicorn dodged it in a flurry of fire.

Cissy clutched the rail in front of her. "Faster, Poliwhirl! Keep using Water Gun!"

"Poli!" said Poliwhirl, as he furrowed his brow in concentration and continued to shot sharp water jets at his opponent.

Rapidash continued to dodge the water as if her hoofs were weightless. She bounced around the arena, the beauty of her grace stunning the audience. The audience gasped collectively as Rapidash bounced lightly onto one of the platforms on the field to dodge Poliwhirl's attacks.

"Amazing!" said Oak, clapping along with the rest of the audience at Rapidash's skill. "And so beautiful. Rapidash is one of my favorite Pokémon and Flint certainly trained his well."

Misty nodded enthusiastically. "He has and look at how he put the field to his advantage despite the type difference-incredible!"

Cissy pointed towards the field. "Poliwhirl, concentrate! This is just like being back at the gym. Focus and use Water Gun at full blast!"

"Poliwhirl!" nodded the Pokemon, looking up determinedly at Rapidash, who continued bouncing from one platform to another above him. In a sudden move, Poliwhirl leaped up and blasted a powerful jet of water straight at Rapidash. The Water Gun hit its target at dead center, knocking her off the platform.

"Quick, Poliwhirl, while Rapidash is falling, use Double Slap!"

Poliwhirl leaped up, and using the platforms, quickly made his way to the falling Rapidash, who remained immobile in the air. He raised his large, white gloved hands and repeatedly smacked Rapidash, driving her into the ground.

Rapidash gave a weak whine before fainting.

"_And with a quick word from his Trainer, Poliwhirl has brought down Rapidash!"_

The audience boomed with applause as Flint recalled the fire horse and released his next Pokémon, Infernape.

"A very good choice," mused Oak, as the referee started the next match. "As Flint is already at an extreme type disadvantage, his next move is to use these elemental fields to his advantage. Infernape is an incredibly agile fighter, a perfect choice for this field. And this Infernape looks very strong."

"Poliwhirl, Water Gun again!"

Flint smirked. "Not this time-Infernape, dodge it using the bars and platforms!"

As Poliwhirl released yet more powerful blasts of water, Infernape dodged it by using its limbs to clutch and move from one platform or bar to another on the field.

"Wow, impressive!" said Misty.

"Not bad, Flint," said Cissy, placing her hands on her hips. "But Poliwhirl's Water Gun is faster than that. Show him, Poliwhirl!"

In a speed that caused the crowd to gasp in unison, Poliwhirl set a powerful torrent of water straight at Infernape, hitting him right in the chest. Infernape merely landed on a platform, shaking off the water as if bored.

Oak and Misty's jaws dropped, not believing what they saw.

"B-but how is a Fire type like Infernape _completely _unaffected by Poliwhirl's Water Gun?" asked Misty, stunned.

Oak shook his head. "Incredible! This is by far the stronger Infernape I have ever seen! It looks like Flint has taught his Pokémon to build up immunity against straight forward attacks like that."

Cissy seemed just as shocked at this realization as everyone watching. She blinked, unsure of what to do.

"Well, while you're thinking about it, Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

Using the platforms to build up speed, Infernape landed his blow directly in Poliwhirl's stomach before the water Pokemon had a chance to react. Poliwhirl flew back, landing roughly against the cement wall. He fell forward in a faint.

"_What a turn of events! While Cissy's Poliwhirl had great aim, it was no match for Flint's Infernape! Who will this Water expert pick now?"_

Cissy recalled Poliwhirl and picked another Poke' Ball from her waist. "Let's go, Kingdra!"

Kingdra landed elegantly on top of one of the platforms suspended in the air, her eyes staring dauntingly at her opponent.

"Her Seadra evolved, how cool!" said Misty.

"Yes, Kingdra looks very powerful, but how will it manage this field?" said Oak.

Flint smiled. "Looks like you've raised a pretty strong Kingdra, Cissy. I'm not going to take my chances-return, Infernape!"

"_In a surprising tactic, Elite Four member Flint has actually decided to recall his powerful Infernape. What is up his sleeve now?"_

Flint pulled out another Poke' Ball. "I choose you, Magmortar!"

A massive lava-like Pokémon took the field, the audience erupting into chatter at the sudden change.

"What?!" exclaimed Oak, leading forward. "Why would Flint do that? Infernape did not even take any damage from the last match; it's as good as new! What is he thinking?"

"I'm sure he has a good strategy…" responded Misty, who did not sound very sure of herself.

"Strange move, but whatever," shrugged Cissy. "Use Hydro Pump, Kingdra!"

"Use Flamethrower to counter it, Magmortar!"

Both moves collided in the middle of the arena, smoke covering the field. Oak and Misty waited with baited breath for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke dimmed, Kingdra was seen lying on the edge of the field, still upright, but marred with burns.

"_Two powerful attacks of Water and Fire, but it looks like Fire won out this time!"_

"Fire Punch, Magmortar!"

"Use Agility to dodge it and combine it with Focus Energy!"

Magmortar advanced forward, his cannon-like arm covered with flames, but he was too slow for Kingdra, who swiftly dodged it, despite being land.

Misty beamed. "Kingdra is so fast, even one land!"

"Which explained why Cissy picked her. Good choice," said Oak.

Cissy grinned. "Now, use Twister!"

The wind began to pull towards Kingdra as Cissy gave her command. Kingdra began to spin violently, making herself lost in a vortex. As the twister was released it spun right into Magmortar, pulling some platforms and bars down with it.

"Hold your ground, Magmortar!" yelled Flint over the roar of the twister.

Magmortar braced himself as the twister engulfed him and knocked him towards the edge of the field. As the twister died down, Magmortar was seen looking beat up, but still standing and ready to fight.

Cissy and Flint stared at each other from across the field.

"Kingdra-!"

"Magmortar-!"

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Thunderpunch!"

Both powerful Pokémon leapt forward, their attacks beginning to form. As Kingdra's massive water blast met with Magmortar's electricity covered arm, the collision caused an explosion, knocking both Pokémon back. The arena vibrated as both Pokémon were simultaneously knocked deep into the concrete wall on the edge of the field.

The screens zoomed in to both Pokémon, only to reveal that both had fainted.

"_What a blast! Looks like both Magmortar and Kingdra are out! Flint has no choice now but to use Infernape, but who will Cissy pick for this last round?"_

Cissy grabbed another red and white sphere from her waist. "Let's go, Blastoise!"

A gigantic blue turtle with cannons on its shell appeared on the field as Flint released his fire ape, Infernape.

"This should be interesting," said Oak. "Starter vs Starter. And both seem very powerful. What a match!"

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!"

"Close Combat, Infernape!"

Blastoise withdrew into his shell and began to spin speedily, coming towards Infernape. Instead of retreating, Infernape came close and began using fighting moves at a close range.

"Now Mach Punch!"

At the command, Infernape lifted one of his fists and slammed it into Blastoise's shell. Blastoise stopped spinning and waddled back onto his stout legs.

"Skull Bash, Blastoise!"

"Take it, Infernape!"

Oak and Misty exchanged looks.

"He seriously just told Infernape to take a direct attack?" said Misty.

"I think so," said Oak, his eyes never leaving the field.

Like a cannon, Blastoise shot forward, his massive skull hitting Infernape in the center of his crossed arms. Infernape slide back on his hind legs, his fists raised.

"Quick, now he is close, use Thunder Punch!" shouted Flint.

Infernape's raised fist began to crackled with electricity. He raced forward, landing the blow under Blastoise huge maw where the skin was unprotected. Blastoise's head snapped up and before he could react, Infernape jumped up and landed another thunderous blow on top on his skull, burying him into the ground.

"Blastoise!" yelled Cissy.

Infernape jumped back, his fists still raised in the air, waiting for Blastoise to attack. After a moment of struggling, Blastoise gave a moan before fainting.

The crowd cheered wildly as Cissy recalled Blastoise and Flint was announced the winner.

"I was expecting more of a battle in that last round, but Infernape is clearly much stronger than I perceived, I'd say even one of the strongest fire Pokémon I've ever witnessed in battle," said Oak.

"I agree. I can't wait for tomorrow!" cried Misty, standing to applaud Cissy and Flint, who were shaking hands in the center of the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of Round 17

And Flint is the winner! So, review and let me know what you think! Round 18 is next!

Until you read again!

~MastermindMedley10


	19. Lenora VS Rudy!

What up?! Round 18 is up and it is Lenora VS Rudy! What a weird match up, but let's see how it turns out! Enjoy!~

Round 18: Lenora VS Rudy!

Danny walked about the stadium, the morning sun bright. Trainers were milling about chatting, grabbing last minute snacks and swapping bets as to who would be picked today.

As for Danny, he hoped it would be him. He had to redeem himself after the last match.

He suddenly spotted Misty sitting on a bench from afar laughing at whatever the person next to her had said.

Danny smiled. She was beautiful.

He started to go towards her, but stopped in mid-step. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw that the person sitting next to her was none other than his rival, Rudy.

He scowled as Rudy looked his way, their eyes briefly making contact. After a moment, Rudy gave a smirk and continued to talk to Misty, so seemed to have missed the tense exchange.

Danny clenched his fists.

Danny turned and began to storm off before Misty could see him._ "Please, dear god-Pokémon above, please let me battle today. Please let me have another chance to prove my abilities to everyone…Especially to Misty and Rudy!"_

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another exciting day of battling!"_

Everyone stopped where they were and grew silent as the announcements continued.

"_The first match of the day has been selected! Will Lenora of the Sinnoh Region and Rudy of the Orange Islands please make your way to the field?"_

Danny felt both numb and excited at the match up. Part of him wished that Rudy would go ahead and lose, while the other part of him wanted to battle Rudy and make him out of the competition himself.

He raced to get a good seat, eager to watch the events unfold. The field selected was a grass field. Danny approved the choice; it was simple and would not block any of the action.

Lenora and Rudy came to their positions on the field. Danny had heard that Lenora was tough, and judging by her commanding demeanor and look of confidence, he had the feeling that was he was hearing was good.

Good. That meant Rudy had to work harder.

After the referee gave the rules, he declared the match to begin with a wave of his flags.

"_And who will Lenora and Rudy choose first?" _boomed the announcer.

"I choose you, Watchog!" cried Lenora, releasing her Pokémon on the field.

"Let's go, Electabuzz!" shouted Rudy, throwing a red and white sphere on the field. It opened to reveal a black and yellow terrifying looking Electric type.

Rudy ran his fingers through his hair. "No offence, Lenora, but I'm going to go ahead and finish this fast. Thunderbolt, Electabuzz!"

"Dodge it, Watchog!"

As Watchog dodged a powerful bolt from Electabuzz, Rudy smirked again. "That won't work with my Pokémon, Lenora. Electabuzz, dance!"

Confusion set over Lenora's face at the command as Electabuzz began to dance some sort of gig on the field. Danny rolled his eyes; of course Rudy would want to show off his Pokémon's dancing skills on live TV…

As Electabuzz danced, he produced more thunder bolts that began to land dangerously close to Watchog.

"Dodge them, Watchog!"

Watchog darted quickly through the tall grass to escape the lightning, but before long the field was covered in scorch marks and Watchog was clearly tired while Electabuzz seemed to enjoy dancing.

In his dancing, Electabuzz suddenly jumped up, twirled and landed violently on the ground, his body covered in electricity. A powerful bolt hit Watchog from the side, knocking him to the edge of the field. Before the Pokémon had a chance to get up, Electabuzz released another Thunderbolt, knocking Watchog right out of the ring and fainted.

The referee declared Watchog unable to battle. Danny suppressed a yawn as the crowd cheered.

Danny knew the truth; Rudy was much stronger than this simple tactic. Through this match, Danny at least hoped people would begin to realize how strong the Orange Island Gym Leaders were.

"_What a win for Electabuzz! Now to see who Lenora will choose next!"_

She recalled Watchog and threw another Poke' Ball onto the field. "Let's go, Lillipup!"

A dog-like Pokémon appeared on the field. Danny cringed; he knew Rudy's well-trained Electabuzz could easily wipe out Lillipup.

"Use Roar, Lillipup!"

Lillipup gave a roar, to which Electabuzz only shook his head to.

Rudy smirked. "Electabuzz is unaffected by any attacks that have to do with sound like Roar, Growl, Parish Song and so on. The same goes with all my Pokémon, actually. I believe in turning anything into music. With that being said, dance dear Electabuzz! Use ThunderPunch!"

Electabuzz nodded, still bobbing his head to the beat of the Roar Attack. He leapt forward gracefully and landed a powerful blow at Lillipup, who was still stunned that her Roar had no effect on Electabuzz. Lillipup few back in a dead faint, sliding to the edge of the field.

"_Wow! That seemed only too easy for Electabuzz! Things are not looking up for Lenora, but can she make a comeback?"_

Lenora's air of confidence seemed to be gone. She looked wide-eyed at Rudy as she selected her final Pokémon, Herdier.

Rudy did a little dance turn where he stood on his side of the field. "Let's end this battle! Electabuzz, time for your grand finale!"

Before Lenora had a chance to respond, Electabuzz jumped high, his body crackling with electricity. He landed directly above Herdier, digging him deep under the field. Within a matter of seconds, the referee declared Rudy the winner of the battle. Rudy waved to the audience as they cheered.

Danny had mixed feelings as he watched Rudy and Lenora shake hands. While he was glad that the Orange Island Leaders were making a comeback, he hated that it was Rudy that was the reason behind it.

He clenched his teeth.

He wanted to battle something fierce.

~~~~~~~~~~end of Round 18

And Rudy won (and rather easily, if I may). Sorry Lenora fans, but when I did my research on her, the first thing that came to mind was why did Ash lose to her? Her team and her strategy are so weak! It's cool if you have a different opinion, but as for this fic, she loses. Round 19 is up next!

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10


	20. Sabrina VS Professor Oak!

Round 19 is up and it is Professor Oak VS Sabrina! Will young psychic gifted Sabrina take this round from Oak? Or will Oak have some tricks up his sleeve? Enjoy!~

Round 19: Professor Oak VS Sabrina!

I sighed.

What a boring match.

That Lenora was clearly no match for Rudy.

Glad I did not have to battle her.

I sighed again and got up. It was time to be social.

People continued to move out of my way as I walked pass. I even bumped into someone, who quickly apologized and moved out of my way.

What a polite person.

Well, according to the book he was a polite person. I am rather indifferent on the subject.

I scanned the minds of those around me, looking for someone to start a conversation with…

"…_Professor Ivy is so hot…I wonder if she needs any help carrying all those coffee cups…"_

Brock from the Pewter City Gym. Gym Leader turned Breeder turned Pokémon doctor. Mother died, father remarried. A dozen brothers and sisters.

_Children. _Ugh. No, I needed someone better to converse with.

"…_and maybe Agatha or Bertha will retire after all this…being an Elite Four member definitely has its perks…"_

Norman from the Hoenn Region. Married. Two kids. Wants to be an Elite Four member.

How boring.

"…_I can't wait to see who is battling next!"_

I felt the corner of my mouth turn slightly upwards. _Misty. _Yes, she would be a good candidate to speak with.

I turned and made my way towards a table where she sat with Flannery, Liza and Maylene.

No sign of Caitlin. Excellent.

Misty looked my way and waved. "Hi, Sabrina! Care to join us?"

I nodded in acknowledgment of her statement and sat down next to Flannery, who gave a slight jump.

She must be happy to see me.

So unfortunate that I do not feel the same.

Misty smiled. "We were just talking about Erika. She left the hospital not too long after being treated for poisoning and is resting back at her hotel room. I spoke with her this morning; she says she and Gloom are doing just fine!"

"Thankfully," chimed in Liza.

I blinked.

The condition of she and her Pokémon does not affect me at all. Or Misty.

Why should she or I care?

"That's good," said Maylene, taking a sip of her juice, "I was worried about her."

_Ah. Empathy_-that's why. The book said that that was a good thing.

"Do you know how Professor Oak is, Misty? I know that you are friends with him," said Flannery.

"He's doing fine," Misty answered. "He was just tired after a long day and breathing in that powder. He went to bed early last night and should be as good as new today."

"That's good."

"Hey, Misty," said Maylene, leaning in closer to her. "What's the deal behind him? I mean, I was stunned when I heard the professors were invited. And after seeing Juniper battle," she hesitated and looked my way briefly before continuing, "I thought it was just for publicity. But, now that I've seen Elm battle, I don't know what to expect any more out of the professors and they haven't really said much…"

Liza snorted. "Except Elm, you can't get him to shut-up."

Misty grinned. "You've got that right…"

"Maylene is right, though," said Flanney, putting down a biscuit she was nibbling on, "Outside of the other professors and Bertha, Oak has only really spoken with you. And the other professors are only staying to themselves. It's weird…" her eyes darted to me before trailing off.

Hmm. First Maylene, now Flannery.

I must be looking particularly stylish today.

Whatever "stylish" meant.

But, I was curious about the subject being brought up, which is a rare occurrence. What is it with these professors? Juniper was obviously weak, but Elm was clearly quite knowledgeable and brutal in his battle. His was my favorite to watch so far.

Misty shrugged her shoulder. "No clue. We really haven't talked much about those sorts of things. To be honest with you, I didn't even know that he had a full team of Pokémon. I've seen him battle briefly before, but nothing too much to judge his skill on. Who knows? And as for the other professors, I really don't know them as well as I do Professor Oak, so I can't say. All I can say his, I can't wait to see him battle."

"Me too!" stated Maylene, as Flannery grinner wildly and Liza nodded in agreement.

Truth be told, I wanted to see he and the other professors battle too.

I can sense great knowledge in them…

"_Ladies and gents, the next round is about to be decided! Please turn your attention to the screen nearest to you!"_

Fortunately, the screen nearest to our table was suspended right ahead of us. We all looked up as others crowded around to get a better view.

The screen briefly showed the pictures of all the remaining candidates before scrambling together into two decks. After another brief moment, the photos in the decks began to scramble, rapidly clicking by the photos.

After a moment, two photos remained still.

Mine.

And Professor Samuel Oak's.

I heard gasps and even one person whistle.

I felt my heart lighten.

What better way to see how someone battles than to battle him himself?

It was better than Christmas or my birthday.

Scratch that-I did not much care for Christmas or my birthday.

It was better than a playtime with my dolls.

I felt stares from all around me.

"Talk about spooky…" muttered Maylene.

Misty turned to me, her eyes wide in excitement. "Oh, wow, Sabrina! Now you get to see how the professor really battles! Good luck!"

I merely got up and left.

I needed no luck. This battle was calling my name.

I made my way to the field, which had transformed into a rock field.

I began to strategize in my head.

I saw the old man gingerly make his way to his spot on the field. I noticed that he was particularly careful about putting weight on one knee and replied much of his balance on his cane.

I almost felt bad about having to battle him.

Almost.

As the referee droned on about the usual rules, I took a moment to examine my opponent.

He was looking right at me, one hand firmly on his cane, the other clutching a Poke' Ball.

I sensed much excitement from him.

I smiled a full smile.

He was going to give Kadabra and I an exciting match.

Finally.

As the referee gave the command to release our first Pokémon, I tossed out my beloved Kadabra's Poke' Ball onto the field.

My lovely Pokémon materialized from the sphere and levitated a few inches off the surface from one of the jagged rocks.

Who the old man chose made me feel numb.

Alakazam. The final evolution of my dear Pokémon.

I saw satisfaction in the old man's eyes. _What game was he playing at?_

"_No matter, Kadabra. You can win."_

I felt my Kadabra take a deep breath and his confidence soared through my veins.

"_Use Teleport to throw him off!"_

At the command, Kadabra vanished and reappeared at different spots on the field.

"Future Sight, Alakazam!"

I saw Alakazam place his hands together, his spoons glowing.

I snorted. I would defeat that thing before the attack had a chance to hit.

"_Use Psybeam!"_

"Teleport!" yelled the old man as Kadabra began to prepare for his attack. The Psybeam shot right at Alakazam, who quickly Teleported out of the way, causing the Psybeam to hit a cluster of boulders that turned to gravel on contact.

A sense of panic rose in me. Alakazam was quick at responding, just as the old man was quick to notice Kadabra beginning to attack.

"Now use Psybeam!" cried the old man.

I blinked in confusion. _Where was Alakazam? _

Kadabra was looking around for the beast as well.

Suddenly, a psychic beam came out of nowhere hitting Kadabra at the small of his back, causing him to shriek in pain and collide into a pile of rocks. I gasped as my heart skipped a beat, pain pulsing through my body; the same pain that was inflicted upon my dear Kadabra. I scanned the arena only to find the old man's terrible beast levitating above a pile of rocks behind Kadabra.

"_Beloved Kadabra, are you alright?"_

I felt Kadabra's senses invade my own. He was hurt from such a sudden and powerful attack, but still ready to continue battling.

Pride surged up in me. I expected nothing less from my wonderful Pokémon.

I gritted my teeth and clenched the rail in front of me. _"Use Confusion at full force, Kadabra!"_

As soon as Kadabra's eyes began to glow blue from the attack, I heard the old man from a distant part of my mind shout at Alakazam to dodge. I gripped the rail harder as the beast vanished once more and Kadabra's attack collided into a nearby pile of jagged rocks, hitting my poor baby.

"_This vanishing game is getting old…Kadabra, clear your mind and wait upon the wretched creature."_

Shaking off some of the jagged debris off of him, Kadabra crossed his legs and meditated in the air, his eyes closed, waiting.

I mentally evaluated Kadabra. Attacking senselessly was tiring enough, but the Psybeam and being pounded by the debris was becoming exhausting for my dear Pokémon. If my plan worked this time, Alakazam would out soon, I would recall Kadabra and defeat the old man with my other precious Pokémon, switching back to Kadabra in the last round for a victory win.

As we both waited for the enemy to strike, I suddenly had the feeling that I may have forgotten something…something very important.

A combination of ice water and an electric shock pulsed through mine and Kadabra'a body. Realization hit me as I began to fade from consciousness: the Future Sight Attack.

I managed a scream as I watched Alakazam use one last Psybeam from close range on my struggling Pokémon. I feel to my knees as Kadabra fainted and Alakazam was declared the winner.

_I…lost…_

I slowly fell forward, tumbling into a warm darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of Round 19

Professor Oak is the winner! About time he battled, huh? I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think. Also, I am back in America! WOOT!

Until you read again!~

~MastermindMedley10


End file.
